The Morning After
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! Caroline doesn't know that her sweet handsome adorable boyfriend Nik, is none other than the psychopathic hybrid known as Klaus. Caroline meets Nik at a concert during the summer before Tyler and when he comes to town they begin to date. What happens when Caroline finally finds out the truth? Will she stay with Nik despite him being Klaus or will she kill him as planned?
1. Chapter 1:The Man at the Concert

**Author's Note:** I haven't writting a fanfiction in about three years so bare with me. I really love this couple,and I really hope that they happen on the show, alas I know about the spin-off which is terribly sad, but good for JoMo so I guess I won't complain too much. The story takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Just assume that Klaus takes a night off from Stefan and looking for Ray to go to a club and relax. Farfetched on know but I thought this time period was the best place to start since Caroline hasn't started dating Tyler yet, and she and Matt are broken up and she has yet to meet Klaus. Now that thats is out of the way, lets begin!

**Disclaimer:** no one belongs to me if they did Caroline and Klaus would have their own show.

**WARNING**: Sexual content

_Set after season 2 before season 3_

_**CHAPTER ONE: The Man at the Concert**_

Caroline walked into the club and took a deep breath of the air. It smelled so tantalizing and delicious the pumping blood of the people as they grinded together and the opening band standing on the stage in the middle of a set. Caroline looked around the club in appreciation and knew she had made the right decision.

Despite having been a vampire for only a few months she felt she was ready to be in this type of atmosphere. Even though Stefan—who also had just disappeared with a psychopathic hybrid named Klaus—heavily disapproved of it. But that didn't matter tonight, her favorite band was playing at a club in Richmond and she'd be damned if she was going to miss it. She had bought two tickets, one for Matt and one for herself, but then they broke up and to cheer herself up Caroline still wanted to attend the concert. She wasn't going to let the fact that she was alone get in the way of having a good time, maybe she'd meet a nice new guy here that she could take home for the night and have a good time with.

She was trying to be optimistic despite the fact that she was a baby vampire all alone in the big city. She hadn't even told Elena or Bonnie where she was, but then again it was the summer and they were each dealing with their own issues and she would have asked Tyler to come with her since they were now friends but that would've been too weird. She just hoped that if anything bad happened they wouldn't need her, but then again since Stefan had left the town of Mystic Falls had been pretty quiet.

Caroline began to walk into the club and went straight for the bar. If she was going to let loose she was going to need some liquid courage. She ordered a vodka tonic with a slice of lemon and sat down at a stool at the overcrowded bar. She watched as the opening band finished up and the real act started to set up for their show. She was so excited she could feel her body hum. Just then a man slide beside her attempting to get the attention of the bartender.

"Has it been like this all night?" the man asked turning to her.

Caroline smiled flirtatiously and took a sip of her vodka tonic, "I'm not sure honestly. I've only been sitting here for a few minutes. I'm waiting for the real show to start." She said.

"Really? Me too. They're my favorite." The man said smiling at her.

Her smiled grew larger upon hearing that, "that's awesome me too actually!"

"What's your favorite song?" the guy asked his goal to wave down the bartender forgotten momentarily.

"It's—" Caroline began to say but was cut off by a small brunette coming up to the bar and knocking into her. The brunette glared at her and then looked at the man.

"Evan! Really? What the hell? I can't leave you alone for more than 10 minutes without finding you talking to some tramp. I swear…and I wonder why we're together." The brunette shrieked over the music playing over the speakers. The man looked between the brunette and Caroline.

"Excuse me, I'm not a tramp first of all and your boyfriend started talking to me." Caroline said feeling the need to point out that she was not trying to hit on the woman's boyfriend.

The brunette momentarily looked at her, muttered a 'whatever' and grabbed the man by his sleeve and dragged him off.

Caroline rolled her eyes and felt her previously hopeful attitude of meeting an unattached cutie to take home for a bit of fun was slowly disintegrating into a distant dream. She even briefly thought of driving back to Mystic Falls to avoid the emotional turmoil she knew she would be facing if she really was alone the whole night and her plan to get over Matt wasn't properly played out.

"That was a little rude." A smooth accented voice said sliding into the seat where the man had previously sat.

Caroline looked up apprehensively to see the next man sit beside her. He was probably cheating on his girlfriend just to talk to her. She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or not. She would opt with the not, since she felt a little sleezy if she were to hit on someone else's boyfriend. She snapped out of her thoughts so she could focus on the new man in front of her.

"A little. But I guess I don't blame her, if my boyfriend was flirting with some random girl I'd be mad too." Caroline said shrugging and finishing her drink off.

"No the man was rude. He shouldn't have been talking to you if he was already spoken for. As for the girl she was just annoying. However I must thank them for moving seeing as I can now talk to you." The man said smirking.

Caroline felt her undead heart flutter a little. Despite the fact that her heart was dead she felt that when this man smirked at her like that, it came alive and she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Oh! Well then I must ask. Do you have a girlfriend?" Caroline asked smiling at him.

"I do not. Do you have a boyfriend?" the man asked the smirk still in place.

Caroline looked down and if she had blood she would have blushed. This man was very attractive with his British accent and dirty blond hair, not to mention the azure eyes. Caroline's undead heart was definitely a twitter.

"I don't. Not anymore." Caroline said smiling.

"That's good, more for me then." He said giving her a wolfish smile. "What's your name?" he asked after a small pause.

Caroline smirked, "buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

He laughed lightly and flagged down the bartender. Even though the bar was packed the bartender came immediately over, Caroline couldn't help but be impressed by this man's ability to get what he wanted.

"A vodka tonic for the lady and a shot of your finest whiskey on the rocks for me." He said. The bartender made the drinks and the man passed the vodka tonic to Caroline and drank his whiskey in one gulp.

"Lucky guess with the vodka tonic." Caroline said sipping her second drink.

"You could say I have a knack for knowing people." He said smirking. "So what's your name, love?"

"Caroline. So you don't need to call me anything else. What's yours?" Caroline asked.

"Nik." He said.

"And do you like this band Nik?" Caroline asked smiling hopefully.

"I do. Although I'm sure I don't like it nearly as much as you do. What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing all by your lonesome?" Nik asked.

"How do you know I'm alone?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"Your boyfriend would've come looking for you by now I'm sure and you're friends I bet would surely be missing you." He said.

"Well I'm without either tonight. My friends don't like this band and I don't have a boyfriend anymore as we've already established." She said.

Nik laughed, "we have established that."

Just then the club owner came onto the stage to introduce the band and Caroline's attention was drawn that way. The first song to start up was a favorite of hers so she downed the rest of her drink and turned to Nik who was staring at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked loudly over the opening chords of the music.

Caroline smiled, glad she didn't even have to beg him, she knew she liked him already.

"I'd love to." She said taking the hand offered to her. They ended up on the dance floor at first a good distance apart, but as the set continued they're bodies seem to have moved together on their own accord.

By the end of the first set Caroline found herself in his arms and her own were linked around his neck. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. Hesitant at first as if he was checking to make sure what he was doing was ok with her. She encouraged him on with her own desire for more and opened her mouth to him allowing him access. She felt his tongue caress hers and she was sure kissing him was ruining kissing any other man for her.

A hot liquid feeling was seeping into her stomach and there were fireworks going off in her head. She had never been kissed with such passion before and it felt like they stood there for eternity getting to know the other ones mouth. Finally she realized that if she didn't break for air soon it would probably look suspicious. So she did, but slowly and when she opened her eyes and stared at Nik he had an odd look on his face.

"That was…" Caroline began to say but trailed off not sure if words could capture the intensity.

"Would you like another drink?" Nik asked suddenly nodding towards the bar.

Caroline nodded and Nik reached towards her to kiss her again softly on the lips.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Nik said smirking at her and disappearing towards the bar.

A long time passed before he came back. So long in fact that the band had played four songs before he did. She was starting to think he had just left, but as she danced to a song she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she turned around to find Nik behind her swaying the both of them to the music.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had some business to take care of." Nik said kissing her neck and mumbling apologizes.

Caroline giggled when he reached her sweet spot and she turned and shrugged. "Not a big deal. Do you maybe want to get out of here?" she asked innocently.

Nik gave her the same wolfish grin he had given her earlier and he took her hand only too happy to oblige. "I thought you'd never ask." He mumbled.

She gave him a sexy smile and they began to walk towards the door, her pulling him. This was exactly what she had wanted, and yes, she didn't get to finish watching the concert, but if she was being truly honest with herself she kind of wanted Nik all to herself especially after that kiss and especially after she picked up on his ability to disappear. And if she never got to see him again she at least wanted to remember him in a very special way.

They ended up at her car and she realized they had no where to go for their rendevous.

"Do you live around here?" Nik asked breaking the silence.

Caroline shook her head, "I live, like two hours away in a town called Mystic Falls. Where do you live?"

"Around." Nik said kissing her suddenly. And just like that a desire to find a place with a real bed disappeared. She was totally content on just letting him take her in the backseat.

"We can just stay here." She said breathily as they came up for air.

Nik mumbled an agreement as he made his way down her neck kissing every inch of her he could find. Then he slithered into the backseat pulling her with him and they proceeded to make out with her straddling him. She placed her hands under his shirt enjoying the feel of his muscles between her fingers and she knew that if kissing Nik was ruining other boys for her she knew having sex with him would as well.

But she continued her ministrations and took his shirt off and then she took her own off and he kissed and nipped his way along her breasts slowly taking off her bra and taking a nipple in his mouth. Caroline moaned and subconsciously began to move her body against his. She moved one of her hands down low and into his jeans. She could feel his erection even without putting her hand down his pants. She heard him hiss against her skin when her entire hand came into contact with his large cock. She played with it knowing it was just making him harder and she encouraged his ministrations on her breasts making her so wet.

"I want you in me." Caroline said in that breathy way she had used previously.

He didn't reply but instead lifted his hips up so she could pull his pants down and she yanked off her own pants and underwear. Now they were left naked in the back of her car.

She started to kiss him again and lower herself on his hard length. Once he was all the way in her she began to rock her hips enjoying having him stretch her to her limit. He reached a hand down to where their bodies were joined and rubbed his hand along her clit making her begin to spasm. He buried his head in her neck and she could feel him kissing along her jugular. She sped up the pace and his hand rubbed her harder and before she knew it she could feel her orgasm start she buried her own head in his neck so she could muffle her shout and rode out the orgasm when she felt his follow right behind her. He didn't bother to muffle his however letting a loud moan follow his release.

When both of their breathing calmed down Caroline got off him and began putting her clothes back on as Nik did the same. Caroline glanced at him and he looked at her.

"So…here's my number." Caroline said grabbing an old homework assignment and writing her number on the back.

"I know this is a one time thing, but…if you're ever in Mystic Falls give me a ring." She said smiling hopefully at him.

Nik smirked at her, "definitely will. Have a good night Caroline. I'll see you around, I'm sure."And with that he left her car, no kiss or hug or even a cuddle after what had just transpired between them.

In Caroline's world it just happened to be the best sex ever.

(thoughts? should i go on?)


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl in His Arms

**Author's note**: Hello there! I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad people like it so far! I'm excited to see where its going to go. This chapter is a little short due to the fact I'm at work and forgot my computer charger so i had to write this really fast and upload it because i will be out of commission for the next few days since its my birthday! Super excited! anywho! I hope u enjoy and I enjoy ur feedback so let me know what u think with a review! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: The Girl in His Arms**

Klaus got out of the car after taking the little blond in the backseat of her car. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face as he sauntered over to his own vehicle and back towards the hotel Stefan and him had been staying in. They were on their quest to find Ray, the werewolf so Klaus could start his hybrid army.

Approaching his car he got in and sat for a moment replaying the nights events. He then looked down at the sheet of paper the blonde, Caroline had given him with her phone number on it. His smile increased and he flipped the paper over to see a homework assignment on the back. Her name was neatly printed across the top and a list of math problems were underneath it.

"Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls…I hope we meet again, love." Klaus said staring down at her name in the corner of the paper.

He then neatly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. He didn't want Stefan to know about his new pet, not yet at least. Besides he couldn't let this new blonde distraction get in the way of finding Ray, or turning Stefan into a blood thirsty Ripper again.

As Klaus started the car and drove back to the hotel he could still feel her lips on his and still hear her sweet breathy voice in his ear. He knew he wasn't going to forget her very easily so when he arrived back in his room he took out his sketchpad and there for the first time in quite awhile sketched a beautiful girl, with curly blonde hair, a smooth face, and gorgeous telling eyes. That's how he spent the remainder of the night sketching Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls, using the memory of her in the car for inspiration. He figured once he drew her she'd be out of his system, how wrong in fact he was.

* * *

**_One Months later_**

Caroline was very excited for tonight. She was in one of the classroom at the school with all of her friends getting ready for the start of her senior year with the kickoff off school traditional pranks. She had been looking forward to prank night for years, ever since she had first heard of it. She knew that her senior year would be like no other and she knew that being with Elena and Bonnie was all she needed. She wasn't alone in the classroom, she was decorating with Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler and this couldn't have been better!

Well it could have, firstly Elena wouldn't still be so emotional over Stefan. Secondly Bonnie wouldn't be thinking about Jeremy. Thirdly Tyler would stop trying to hint to her to go into another classroom with him so they could hook up. They had hooked up once over the summer because she was missing her mystery man, Nik.

She thought that maybe, just maybe the sex was so mind-blowing and awesome that Nik would call. But he hadn't. The only mystery phone numbers who had called her over the past few weeks were unknown numbers where the caller didn't say anything and was only on the phone for a few seconds. She assumed they were wrong numbers, but the more it happened the weirder it got. She sometimes pretended it was Nik.

Although that lead her to asking questions like, why wouldn't he say anything? They had left on a good note, more then good note. Although it had been a month since the mind-blowing sex in the back of her car she thought about him every day. If she was being honest with herself it was more then every day, try, like all day.

Then, at Elena's party a few weeks ago she had hooked up with Tyler because she couldn't take the sexual frustration building within her anymore. Let her just say, that was a mistake.

Now their friendship was ruined and he was following her like a little puppy, no pun intended. She figured, he thought they would get together after their totally juvenile sex charades. But like she had known from the start, having sex with Nik had ruined her for all other men. So Nik not calling was rather frustrating seeing as she couldn't seem to get her rocks off, for obvious reasons.

"Hey Care, you wanna go in a different room and—" Tyler began to ask.

"Um…I don't think so Tyler we haven't finished in here." Caroline said engrossed in her pranking. Or at least trying to be, nothing seemed to be able to take her mind off of Nik.

The day after Elena's party she had been kidnapped by her dad, so he could torture the vampire out of her, the dumbest idea ever. The entire time, to keep her sane she thought of Nik and only Nik. Somewhere in the back of her mind she blamed Tyler for what had happened to her.

If she hadn't of slept with him she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. But she realized after a few days she was being unfair. She slept with Tyler on her own accord and was then tortured because her dad was trying to help. She wasn't sure how she had so much forgiveness in her. Now, was the start of a new year with new opportunities and a way to further the future and maybe hunt down Nik and figure out a way to see him again.

But that just seemed far-fetched.

Caroline was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the others leave the room or the tall blonde that entered it.

"Hey guys do you—" Caroline began to ask turning around.

She stopped short when she realized it was just her and this blonde in the room now.

The blonde gave her an eerily familiar smirk, "Hello."

Caroline looked around the classroom uncomfortably she knew something was wrong.

"Hi." Caroline mumbled wondering how quick she could get out of the room without this blonde stopping her.

"Who are you?" Caroline added.

The girl ignored her and came closer. Caroline back up, further from the doorway. Then quicker that Caroline could ever move the other blonde was on her and tossed her across the room. Caroline flew into the opposite wall and struggled to immediately stand up. She glared at the other girl and then sprinted towards the door out of the room. She had barely gotten two feet before she was tackled to the ground by the other blonde. Caroline kicked the girl in the face and tried to get up again to run to find Elena or Bonnie or even Tyler.

"You can't get away from me. I'm stronger then you." The girl snapped whipping blood off her face then vamp speeding to sit on top of Caroline.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled walking out of a classroom and running towards the situation. The other blonde smirked and got off Caroline so she could attack the newcomer.

Tyler tried to dodge but she was quicker and pinned him against the lockers.

"Mmmm werewolf." The girl said smelling Tyler seductively.

Caroline glared at the other girl from the ground and vampire speed towards her, knocking her over, they both ended up on the ground, Caroline on top.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked punching the girl in the face.

The girl spit blood on her and Caroline put her arms around the girls neck. But the girl flipped them over and began to choke Caroline instead.

"An Original." The girl said picking up Caroline's head and snapping her neck. The girl then turned to Tyler and smirked at him as Caroline's body went limp.

Across the school Klaus stood tormenting Stefan and Elena. He was beginning to get bored waiting on the witch and the human to get back with what they needed.

He idly wondered if he would run into Caroline while he was in town. He hoped as much, he wouldn't mind having another rendezvous with her. She was so delicious the first time he just had to have another bite. He smirked. Just thinking about her got to him. He thought coming back to this tragic town was a bad idea, how wrong he was, in fact it was one of his better ideas. He could kill three birds with one stone, have another go around with Caroline, make his hybrid army with Ripper Stefan, and get the doppleganger. His smirked widened when Rebekah came back into the room a figure following her.

"I found these in the classroom. I figured it would be easier to keep watch over all of them in here. Plus I like this device I found in the girls pocket." Rebekah said playing with a white cell phone. Having never seen one before Rebekah was quite intrigued by it.

"Nik! I want one of these!" Rebekah whined looking at Klaus expectantly. He chose to ignore her and instead focus his gaze on the tall male figure standing in the door way carrying an unconscious blonde.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled trying to rush over to Tyler. But Rebekah blocked her path and grabbed her by the throat and threw her back near Stefan. Rebekah tossed her a smirk and then went back to looking through the phone.

Elena looked frightened, Stefan looked broody, and Rebekah was still looking at the phone.

No one seemed to have noticed the silence that had fallen upon the participants in the gym. Neither did anyone notice how Klaus stared at the blonde girl in the boy's arms with an odd expression on his face. He recognized the girl instantly and a twisted feeling settled in his gut.

(Reviews? Thoughts?)


	3. Chapter 3: The Man who Destroyed their L

**Author's Note**: Thank you again for the reviews! I'm so so impressed about the response! My birthday was wonderful, I turned 21 and had a 4 day celebration ending with tonight's party. Anyway to answer a few questions:

**Vampiregirl004:** Klaus and Caroline don't meet face to face till 3X05, when he kidnaps her and Tyler his minions do it, they never see his face. I looked it up to make sure.

As for the other questions your just going to have to read to find out! Most of them are answered in this chapter! I hope you enjoy! And I hope Klaus isn't too OOC neither Caroline. So let me know what you think! Thank you!

**Chapter 3: The Man who Destroyed Our Lives**

Klaus continued to stare at the girl in the boys arm's. He didn't like to be one step behind, he liked to be two steps ahead. It was a characteristic he prided himself on, and now here he was about three steps behind. He could feel his anger rising.

His first instinct was to question Caroline's motives at the club, but he quickly shot that down seeing as she wasn't with anyone at the time nor could their passionate sex have been faked. He was sure of it. His second instinct was to rip her out of the boys arms, but he knew he couldn't have done that either. Lastly he settled on pretending he had no idea who she was…until she awoke that is.

Klaus glanced over at Rebekah who had suddenly starting yelling and trying to attack Elena because of some necklace that belonged to their mother. Klaus ignored her yelling and continued to stare at Caroline. Seeing her unconscious and vulnerable increased the twisted feeling in his gut. He was unsure why.

He knew what she was, he had figured it out after kissing her at the concert. He just wasn't aware that such angelic vampires existed. Her presence was so full of light and hope. She was so full of humanity and yet she was a vampire. She intrigued him, maybe that's why he was unable to get her out of his mind.

"Boy! Put her down." Klaus snapped glaring at the boy.

The boy glared back at him, but set her down anyway on the floor. Klaus then stepped towards her and watched her, still unconscious. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was gently curled and she had some dried blood on her face from no doubt where Rebekah had hit her.

Suddenly he heard his sister right next time shrieking about wanting to kill Elena, her incessant yelling finally flipped his switch.

"Rebekah! Do shut up! Now tell me what you did to this girl?" Klaus snarled.

Rebekah glared at him then glanced down at the girl, she shrugged, "she got in my way. I snapped her neck."

Klaus felt his whole body tense at her words the feeling in his gut deepening even more, "you snapped her neck?"

"Relax, Nik, she's a vampire. She'll be awake soon." Rebekah huffed.

Klaus growled and looked back down at the girl, "what's your name, boy?" Klaus asked finally looking up to Tyler.

Tyler stuttered and looked over at Stefan and Elena, "Tyler."

"Are you a werewolf, Tyler?" Klaus asked stepping over Caroline's lifeless body t o get closer to the boy.

Tyler nodded hesitantly, prompting Klaus to smirk. Klaus had already known the answer, he could smell the wolf in him a mile away. He just wanted to play with his new pet before the process began.

"Perfect." Swiftly Klaus grabbed Tyler and bit his wrist forcing Tyler to drink his blood and then just as quickly snapped his neck.

Elena screamed in horror as Tyler fell down on top of Caroline. Klaus scowled at this and kicked Tyler as far away from Caroline as he could.

She was still passed out so he wouldn't have to worry about her until she regained consciousness, but he'd prefer to do all of this before she awoke and discovered her one night stand from the concert was her current arch enemy.

He could hear Elena screaming in the background and Stefan shouting, but the only person he had eyes for was Caroline looking peacefully asleep on the gymnasium floor.

* * *

The first thing Caroline felt when she awoke was confusion. Her bed was not this hard…and where were her pillows? Slowly, she opened her eyes and came face to face with Elena who was staring at her alarmed.

"Elena?" Caroline asked. She could see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Oh thank God! Your awake!" Elena exclaimed hugging her friend.

"What happened?" Caroline asked looking around the gym. She could see Tyler sitting on the bleachers, his head in his hands. Bonnie was talking with Matt as Damon was pacing looking pensive.

"Klaus is what happened. He turned…he turned Stefan into a monster." Elena choked out new tears falling down her face.

"Have I been out this entire time?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Yeah Klaus's sister, Rebekah snapped your neck. You were out for awhile…actually you were out for everything that happened." Elena said staring at Caroline.

Carolne crinkled her forehead, "what happened?"

"Well Klaus compelled Stefan not to feel, then he figured out how to make his hybrid army with my blood so now he's trying to drain me dry to conquer the world or whatever." Elena paused to roll her eyes and let out a frustrated huff. "He's a monster, Caroline you should be glad you weren't awake during the entire thing."

Caroline glanced over at Tyler, "when you say he figured out how to make his hybrid army…did he do anything to Tyler?"

Elena nodded slowly a sad expression growing on her face, "I know you guys are close…Tyler's a hybrid now. Klaus fed him some of his blood and then he drank some of mine…he's Klaus's little experiment."

Caroline stared at Tyler as he sat on the bleachers, alone, and depressed.

"Where's Klaus now? And his sister? And Stefan for that matter?" Caroline asked looking around the gym again.

"They left. Stefan went with them." Elena said sadly.

Caroline pulled Elena into a hug then knowing that her friend as having a rough time because of everything that had happened over the summer.

"It'll be ok, Elena." Caroline said softly as Elena cried quietly into her shirt.

After awhile Damon came over to them and offered to walk Elena home, an opportunity she jumped at. Then Matt and Bonnie left as well just leaving Caroline and Tyler in the gym. Caroline hesitantly walked over to Tyler who was staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Caroline asked quietly.

Tyler shook his head, "no. Come on I'll take you home."

It was Caroline's turn to shake her head, "it's alright. I think I'm going to just walk for a bit, clear my head."

Tyler nodded and she awkwardly gave him a hug before she left the gymnasium.

She began to walk in the direction of her house, but she decided to stop at the Grill for a drink. It had been a long night, she wanted to not think about it for awhile. She felt a little guilty having been knocked out for the majority of the night, but there was nothing she could have done, that Rebekah bitch snapped her neck.

Besides she wasn't sure she really wanted to watch Klaus torture her friends. Although after hearing so much about him and how he's destroyed Elena's life and hers as well she figured she should at least know what he looks like. For all she knew he could be anyone. That thought sent a shiver of fear through her. She reached the front doors of the Grill and stepped inside, the smell was familiar the people were familiar, she was going to be fine.

Since her constant kidnapping and torturing her paranoia levels had increased for obvious reasons and certain situations put her on edge. For instance being hunted by a crazy murdering Original Vampire whose appearance she wasn't familiar with.

"Hello, love." A voice said as Caroline came to sit in a seat at the bar. Her entire body froze. That voice, so familiar. She had dreamed about that voice. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with a smirk, that belonged to the man haunting her dreams.

"Nik." Caroline breathed smiling at him.

"Caroline." He said sliding into the seat beside her.

He ordered two drinks for them and then turned to look at her, the smirk still in place.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked as the bartender set their drinks on the table.

"I have some business to attend to." He said elusively.

"I see." She said looking down at her drink.

"How are you?" he asked staring at her intently.

"I'm fine." she said giving him a shy smile.

"I've been thinking about you a lot." He said sliding closer and gazing in her eyes.

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat and knew if she had blood in her she would be bright red right about now.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you called?" she asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Business, love. Always business." He said smirking.

They continued to stare at each other and suddenly Caroline found herself talking without checking in with her brain.

"Do you maybe…want to go to my house? It would just be us." Caroline said softly.

Klaus's smirk widening and he took her small dainty hand in his kissing it lightly, "I thought you'd never ask." He said repeating his line from the first time they met.

Caroline smiled feeling her insides jump around.

Overall she knew inviting a stranger to her house was a bad idea, but this was Nik, how harmful could he be, and by God he was so amazing the first time she just had to take a ride again. Afterall he had ruined all other guys for her, what else could she do?

(A/n: So? thoughts? feelings? reviews?)


	4. Chapter 4: The Lady's Lodging

**Author's note:** Thank you! Again everyone! I know there are a few holes and everything so I'm trying to fix it, so just bare with me! I promise I'll make it good! And interesting! This chapter was on the shorter side so there will be another update soon! I'll try and make them longer! Thank you again for all the reviews and I hope this chapter answers any questions.

**vampiregirl004:** honestly I didn't even think about it...lets just say that he didn't have them on watch. That's a good catch tho!

**For everyone else who asked about Klaus being invited in when Liz isn't there...you'll see! I am kind of proud of my twist. **

Let me know if you enjoy! And what you think!

**Chapter 4: The Lady's Lodgings **

The walk to Caroline's house was quiet overall. Nik seemed to be lost in thought and Caroline wasn't sure what to say, or even if she should say anything.

"So what kind of business are you in?" Caroline asked as they neared her neighborhood.

Nik glanced at her, "people of interest." He said vaguely.

Caroline looked at him confused, "and what exactly is—?"

But he cut her off by spinning her around and kissing her hard on the lips. Her question was forgotten and her breath taken away as he kissed her passionately. When they separated Caroline let a little happy sigh escape and she began to drag him quickly to her house.

As her home came into view he grabbed her again and kissed her. This time she was ready for it and kissed him back with as much vigor. They began to stumble towards her lodging. Finally as they reached her front door, Nik pinning Caroline to the wooden blockade as their kissing persisted. His hands began to creep under her shirt and touch the silky skin he found underneath. Caroline's own hands ended up in his hair tugging his head closer to hers if that was even possible. All she wanted to do was kiss this man senseless. His lips were like heaven and she couldn't seem to satisfy her hunger for them. The more she kissed him the madder she went with lust.

Suddenly the door opened interrupting their intense make-out session. It was everything Caroline could do to stop herself from falling on her butt.

Upon seeing the person on the other side of the door Caroline wanted to die. She quickly distanced herself from Nik and tried to block his body all at the same time.

She had been so intent on kissing Nik she didn't even hear her mother inside the house…or approach the front door.

"Mom!" Caroline said surprised.

Liz Forbes stared at her daughter and then at the man who looked equally surprised and guilty.

"Well are you two going to come in?" Liz said looking between them not amused.

Caroline gulped and glanced at Nik hesitantly.

"Nik, this is my mom Liz. Mom this is Nik." Caroline said in a very high pitch voice.

If she could die of embarrassment she would.

"It's nice to meet you, Nik, but you can call me Ms. Forbes. Please come in." Liz said a note of disapproving in her voice.

Nik nodded slowly and he and Caroline stepped over the threshold.

The three of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"So are you two dating?" Liz asked.

Caroline and Nik looked at each other then back at Liz.

Liz nodded slowly putting together the situation, "Right well Caroline I was just stopping at home. I'm still on duty. I'm the Sheriff if Caroline hasn't told you." A threatening note in the mother's voice.

Nik nodded catching the hidden threat in the Sheriff's tone.

"I guess I should be off, you two…don't do anything stupid Caroline and…just make good choices." Liz said quietly staring at her daughter. With that Liz turned and left the house leaving the two looking awkwardly at each other.

"That was…" Nik began to say.

"Embarrassing." Caroline filled in.

There was a long pause as Nik looked around the house curiously and Caroline shifted uncomfortably.

"Look I'm really sorry. She wasn't supposed to be home." Caroline said quietly.

"She seems alright allowing you to have strange men in your house." Nik said smirking and going to sit in the living room.

"Yeah, she's not really that concerned with me, she knows I can take care of myself." Caroline said an odd tone in her voice.

Nik glanced at her then, taking note of that.

"What happened?" he asked.

Caroline hesitated, "um…just…something happened to me…I got in a car accident and well since then she's kinda acted funny around me. Our relationship has always been kind of…distant but after the accident…well…it's kinda grown glacier."

Nik stared at her, no pity was present on his face, for which she was grateful, but there was another emotion there, empathy she was thinking. He was empathetic towards her situation; she wasn't sure how to take that.

"Huh." He said continuing to take the living room in, with all of the pictures of her youth and cheer competitions in frames decorating the walls.

"Are you an only child?" he asked as she came to sit beside him.

"I am. Are you?" she countered.

He shrugged and she laughed at his none response.

"What does that mean?" she asked after her laughing had faltered.

"Just that I'm not that close with my siblings anymore. I had four brothers and a sister, but my family is a bit dysfunctional so I don't really like to be around them. Although I think family is the most important thing in the world." He said an odd intensity in his eyes. Caroline found herself drawn to the depths of the blue and the emotions behind them.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

Nik shrugged, "what about your father?"

Caroline drew back a little, "what about him?"

"Where is he? What does he do?"

Caroline sighed, "he left my mother and I for another man. They live a town over I see him sometimes."

Nik nodded again.

A silence fell on the living room.

Nik staring off into her house and Caroline staring at Nik.

"So are we going to continue where we left off? Or did my mom scare?" Caroline asked.

Nik laughed a little, "I think…it's been a bit of a long night and well…I think I should be headed home, love. But I'll be in town for a little while, how about dinner? We can go somewhere nice."

Caroline moved away from him and crinkled her brow. "You want to by me dinner? Why?"

Nik chuckled, "why not?"

Caroline looked away, "You don't need to buy me dinner. I'm not a charity case. Just because we had sex once doesn't mean you owe me anything."

She stood up then and walked over to the front door.

"Caroline, I'm not implying that. I'm saying that I'd like to get to know you a little more. We don't just have to be a one-night stand." Nik said following her.

Caroline watched him walk towards her, "my mom did scare you off didn't she? She does that sometimes…I'm sorry I took you over here. We were only supposed to be one night, I guess. I mean, you thought so too, obviously or you would have called."

"I told you why I didn't call, business. Now, love, I think your acting irrationally. I'd really like to take you out to dinner while I'm in this tragic town, so please accompany me to dinner tomorrow night."

Caroline stared him down trying to figure out the motive, "You want to buy me dinner after we've already screwed…you're a strange man, Nik. But I guess if it's a free dinner I'll do you the honor of being your escort. Even though you're turning me down tonight." She said skeptically and slightly bitterly.

Nik smirked, "excellent, I'll pick you up at seven."

Caroline walked towards the front door and opened it signaling she wanted him to leave.

He followed and paused in front of her.

"Goodnight, love." Nik said kissing her sweetly on he lips. Caroline closed her eyes momentarily and it seemed that's all he needed because when she opened them again he was gone.

"What the flying holy hell!" She mumbled angrily slamming the door shut.

She had decided to walk home after her epic night of getting knocked out by the she-devil, Rebekah, missing the mysterious Klaus, Tyler turning into a hybrid experiment, and Stefan's total emotional breakdown. All she wanted was to get laid with the sexy man that had been haunting her dreams and low and behold her prayers had been answered and she was so close to getting what she wanted and then because obviously she was such a 'terrible' vampire/person her mother was home ruining everything!

That had to be the reason Nik was suddenly acting so weird…and what kind of guy takes a girl to dinner after sleeping with them? Maybe he was trying to be chivalrous. But wasn't he aware chivalry was dead? Or maybe he was weirded out that she lived with her mother…maybe he thinks that she's like fifteen or something. And yes, she was only seventeen, but she was also dead and he couldn't be anymore then twenty-five.

So why did he suddenly change his mind when they were so hot and heavy before getting to her house. Maybe it was her, maybe he didn't like how she kissed or he didn't want her to fall in love with him. Or maybe—

Suddenly Caroline screamed frustrated and stomped her foot like a petulant child. She felt so stupid and humiliated on top of feeling angry and upset about tonight's earlier events.

What was wrong with her?

Seriously!

Taking a deep breath Caroline went into her room and began to straighten up everything. If there was one thing she could control right now it was cleaning. She just needed to clean at least until she was tired enough for bed and that's exactly what she did.

(A/n: uh oh! What's Klaus deal? What's he scheming for our Caroline?!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Man with Desire

**Author's Note:** I was going to wait a bit before updating, but then I figured what the hell I've written the chapter and there's still so much to come. This chapter, as promised is longer then the previous ones. I'm kind of following the plot of the show, but going more off course now. As for everyone reading and reviewing I want to say Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying and I love the questions and how excited you guys are about the story. For now, I will tell you that I have a plan and she won't be finding out for a bit as it is. To answer a few questions:

**ilovetvd:** How I envision and what I've read has indicated that Caroline and Liz have never had a good relationship before and after her transformation. I think that her mom's trying, but doesn't really know what to do and Caroline just feels weird. Liz knows about Caroline being a vampire, but Caroline didn't want to tell Klaus she's a vampire so she stuttered her way through an explanation since neither of them know who Klaus really is. Does that make sense? As of now Liz knows about Caroline, but they DON'T know about Klaus.

**Justine:** I love ur long reviews! they totally make my day! Thank you! and i love how in depth u look at it!

THank you everyone for the reviews! here's another longer chapter!

**Chapter 5: The Man with Desire**

Klaus left the girl, Caroline's house feeling odd. This night was filled with many surprises. First, Caroline being friends with the doppleganger. Second his attempt to kill the girl. And third his desire to keep her alive. Wanting to keep Caroline alive was putting him on edge. He could have easily killed the girl after her mother had left sending a message to the doppleganger and her group of miscreants.

After Rebekah, Stefan, and he had left the school Rebekah went to the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan who was off being broody and self-destructive now that his little doppleganger was out of the picture.

Klaus decided to wait in the shadows for Caroline to wake up and leave. He watched as slowly everyone else had left the school and finally she had emerged, looking disorientated but still beautiful. He followed her to the Mystic Grill and then surprised her while she sat drinking her worries away.

He couldn't help the feelings that welled in his chest when her entire face light up upon seeing him. He wanted to ignore the happiness and light that flooded in when she set her magnificent blue eyes on him. He ignored all of that and concentrated on the reason he had waited for her outside the school.

They had decided to leave the Mystic Grill after that and while walking back to her home all he wanted to do was kiss her. The desire to kill her was so non-existent that he was unsure if he could do it. He knew killing her would be the right message to the doppleganger and friends. Killing one of their own would just be another causality of the war they were waging against each other, but every time she opened her mouth or looked at him he just craved her more and more. He wanted her luscious body under his and her plump lips on his. His lust was growing deeper and suddenly he couldn't take it, he just had to feel her lips again.

It had been a little more than a month since he'd kissed her or felt her and despite it having only been one time he needed her now. He wanted her now. So he grabbed her and kissed her and she responded so eagerly and suddenly they were on her porch, talking with her mother and he realized what he was doing as he entered her house.

He had gotten an invitation into the house so he could come whenever he wanted. Seeing the pictures on the wall, talking to her mother, talking to Caroline was enough to dissuade from killing her. His eyes had caught a picture of Caroline in a cheerleading outfit with an older man on one side of her and a woman, the woman from earlier, her mother on the other side. She looked so happy, so young and full of love and light. Even being a vampire she was still so full of light and he couldn't end that. He couldn't end her.

So instead he left without sating his desire of her, but also without killing her. Instead he asked her for dinner the next night, he actually found himself wanting to get to know her. He also figured the closer he got to her the more he could find out about her life, her friends, the doppleganger, and the closer he could become to making his hybrid army. Besides he wanted to know what his new hybrid was up to along with a few other things. He had been alive long enough to keep your enemies closer than your friends.

* * *

Caroline arrived on the late side of her first day of school. She hurried into her first class, math, looking a little disoriented. Her bag was half opened, her coffee container on the verge of flying everywhere and her hair resembling a birds nest. Just as the bell rang she took her seat and another blonde walked in. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Caroline. Caroline felt her mouth go dry and her eyes narrow. Rebecca was in her first period. Rebecca didn't say anything to Caroline, but instead sat in the empty seat across the room from her. Caroline should have known that this day was going to be bad when her alarm failed to wake her up.

The rest of the day proceeded like that, each class she went to Rebecca was in it, not even Elena and Bonnie had that many classes with Caroline which deeply upset her. Finally it was cheer practice. As Caroline was heading to the gym to get ready and change Tyler came up to her.

"Hey Care! How's your first day going?" Tyler asked smiling at her.

Caroline glanced at him and shrugged, "good I guess. Rebecca is like, in all my classes which is annoying."

"She seems nice." Tyler said shrugging.

Caroline turned to glare at him, "nice?"

Tyler shrugged, "yeah. You know in a she's-crazy-and-Klaus-sister kind of way."

Caroline rolled her eyes irritated, "whatever."

"Listen, Caroline, I was thinking we could go to the bonfire together tonight." Tyler said as they came to stop at the girl's locker room.

Caroline looked surprised and paused not knowing what to say, "I…um…I totally forgot about the back to school bonfire! Crap!"

Tyler gave her a concerned look, "You? You? Forgot about the back to school bonfire? Wow…I never thought I'd see the day."

Caroline groaned angrily and stormed into the girl's locker room, swiftly changing into her workout gear and trying to figure out what to do tonight. Her date with Nik was at seven. The bonfire started at 8…what to do?

As she got onto the field she swore when she saw Rebekah talking to the other girls and then she swore even louder when Rebekah stared to show off. She knew the first day back was going to be awful, but why this awful?

"You can stop with the showing off now, She-devil." Caroline said walking over to Rebekah in the middle of practice while the others had a water break.

Rebekah smirked at her, "jealous, much? Caroline?"

Caroline scowled, "I don't like you. I'm not jealous of you. I already am aware I'm better than you."

Rebekah glared, "Whatever, baby vampire. I'll just let you know that I will be taking the spot on the squad and even stealing your captain position along with every other committee you're the head of. Oh! And if I haven't stolen everything yet, I'll steal your hot football boyfriend, Tyler right? We met last night."

Caroline rolled her eyes desperately trying not to let this bitch's threats bother her. "Go ahead, have him. He's not my boyfriend. As for the committee's you want to be the head of I've worked my ass off for them so no one's going to give them to a skanky Original bitch with no fashion sense. So I'll let you on this field for cheer practice because your psycho brother killed one of my cheerleaders and your good, but don't think for one minute you'll be in control of anything. You might be, like a million, but I'm the bad bitch of this school and don't forget it." Caroline seethed and then plastered on a cheery expression to tell the girls to get ready for a bit more practicing so they could be prepared for the bonfire tonight. She missed Rebekah's glare at her back the rest of practice.

Caroline hurriedly got dressed and drove home breaking a few speeding records. It was already 5:30 and she had to hurry up. She decided that she would have a quick dinner with Nik then head over to the bonfire. She figured that was the only way she could do both. She packed her duffel and then began to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. After she was all done primping she started to put the dress on when her phone began to buzz. The phone flashes that Elena is calling. Caroline sighs knowing it's probably something about Damon or Stefan or Klaus or all three.

"Hello?" Caroline answers.

"Caroline? We have a problem." Elena's voice says on the other end.

Caroline stares at herself in the mirror while talking on the phone. She watches herself roll her eyes, if she had a quarter for every time Elena said that.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"I was just talking with Damon and Alaric…Tyler's sired to Klaus and we have a plan to lock Stefan up until he's not under Klaus's compulsion." Elena explained.

Caroline's first thought was, who cares. But she knew that was wrong. Tyler was her friend and now in danger to everyone including himself and Elena's heart was breaking over Stefan.

"Ok…tell me what to do so I can help." Caroline said glancing at the clock. It read 6:45.

"Just…be careful and do you think we could use your family's cell?" Elena asked.

"Sure. My mom has the key. If you need anything else let me know. I'll be at the bonfire." Caroline said wanting to hang up, she still had some touching up to do.

"Wait Caroline—"

But Caroline had already hung up the phone so she could finish before Nik arrived. Just as she placed the rest of her belongings in her duffle and her purse the doorbell rang. She hurried down to answer it smiling when she saw Nik standing there with a handful of blue flowers. Caroline gasped and immediately took the flowers from Nik.

"Hi! And oh wow! These are beautiful! Thank you!" Caroline gushed dipping her nose into the flowers.

Nik smiled watching her, "I thought they matched your eyes. You look ravishing by the way." He said coming inside the house as she went to go get a vase. As he stood there waiting for her to hurry up he saw her phone, which was sitting on the table near the door light up. He saw Elena's name pop up and he swiftly pressed 'ignore.' He was sure she wanted to tell Caroline something about Stefan or any of the other overly dramatic things that went on in this tragic town and frankly he didn't want Caroline speaking to her.

Caroline came back into the room then and put the flowers in the living room. She smiled again and turned to look at Nik. "Thank you again! Um…so—"

"There's this charming Italian restaurant about a half hour drive away I was thinking that would be a good choice for dinner, unless you don't like Italian." Nik said smiling. He was watching her, taking her in. She was dressed in a yellow cocktail dress with matching shoes and red lipstick.

Caroline forced a smile and nodded her mind stuck on 'half hour drive.' "Yeah that sounds…perfect."

Nik's smiled widened, "great. Are you ready?"

Caroline nodded again, "yep! Let me go grab a jacket." She disappeared into a closet off to the side and took a black sweater out. Then he offered her his arm and the hurried out of the house. She strategically left her duffel for the bonfire later. She knew she wouldn't make it and for some reason that was ok with her.

She admired his shiny black car as it sat parked outside her house, she knew it was fancy. He opened the door for her and then went around to the other side to get in. She curiously looked all around his car taking everything in and when he started it jazz filled the car setting a calming atmosphere.

"So how are you?" she asked looking at him.

He smirked, "fine and yourself?"

"Today was my first day of school. I'm a senior at the local high school." Caroline explained.

"Really?" he asked watching the road.

"Yeah. So why did you really wanna take me out? You don't have to buy me dinner or anything if you just wanted to have a good screw." Caroline said looking at him.

Nik glanced at her a smirk plastered on his face, "is that all you think I want? A good shag? Or screw as you so delicately called it?"

Caroline shrugged and turned to look out the window, "it's the only thing anyone wants from me. So I figured I might as well be as upfront as they are. So, you don't need to buy me dinner." She finished off.

"But I would like to. I want to get to know you, Caroline! I want to know your hopes, your dreams, everything about you." Nik said passionately.

Caroline looked at him oddly her mouth curving upwards into a smile, "just so you know I'm too smart to be seduced by you…I mean emotionally. I was just in it for the sex that night."

Nik threw her a smirk, "that's why I like you. You're different."

Caroline laughed and turned to look out the window watching the scenery drift by.

"So what do you want to know?" Caroline asked.

"We can start wit the basics. Favorite color?" Nik said.

Caroline laughed again and Nik's smirk became a smile. "I like all colors. I'm not picky, but I guess if I had to pick one…pink. You?"

"No, no. This is about you, not me." Nik said.

"No way! I want to know about you too." Caroline said

Nik laughed, "I guess red or black. But I think my new favorite color is blue." He said casting her a sidelong look.

Caroline smirked and asked him another question; they spent the majority of the drive asking each other random questions until they pulled into a small parking lot with a small restaurant on the edge. The building was decorated in white lights and looked very homely.

"Are you excited?" Nik asked upon seeing her glowing expression.

Caroline nodded, "very."

"Good." Nik said opening his door and then coming to open her own. They walked into the restaurant hand and hand, both excited for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6: The Woman who knew too much

**Author's note:** late night post! Thank you to everyone who is reading! I'm enjoying the reviews and the feedback! This chapter was very fun to write as you'll see so I hope you enjoy just as much! Let me know what you think! Reviews are super appreciated!

**_Warning: Sexual Content_**

**Chapter 6: The Women who Knew too much**

Nik opened the car door for Caroline. She smiled shyly at him and slide into the sleek black car.

"That was so much fun!" she gushed smiling as he got in beside her.

He chuckled and took her dainty left hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm glad you had fun." He purred out staring into her eyes.

"I especially enjoyed the lasagna." She said feeling dazed the longer they stared at each other.

"I enjoyed my dinner as well. Did you like the wine? And the dessert?" he asked moving closer.

"Oh most definitely the Tiramisu was to die for." She mumbled a centimeter away from his lips when there was a sharp tap on the window and the hostess at the restaurant was standing there.

She was a young brunette girl with long curly hair. She was holding Caroline's purse, which she had apparently forgotten. Klaus rolled down the window and took the bag.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you forgot this at the table." The hostess said staring at Nik as if Caroline wasn't even in the car.

Nik smirked and handed the bag to Caroline who was scowling at the girl, "thanks." Caroline snapped.

The girl nodded and slowly walked away in a haze.

"Do you have everything?" Nik asked Caroline as she rummaged in her back to make sure. She eventually nodded and he started the car so they could drive back to Mystic Falls.

"So how long will you be in town for?" Caroline asked looking at Nik.

"Awhile, I think. Why? Do you want me to leave sooner?" he asked glancing at her smirking.

Caroline shook her head quickly, "no! no! of course not! I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad you asked me out and I'm happy to know I'm not just a one night stand."

Nik laughed, "on the contrary, sweetheart, you'll be re-paying me for your expensive dinner tonight."

Caroline laughed not knowing wither he was joking or not, either way she didn't mind, especially after he turned her down the night before.

"I guess that is customary tradition." She said heavily mocking him.

He laughed and they continued to bicker on the way back to Mystic Falls. By the time they had gotten back it was around eleven. Caroline was pretty surprised that they had stayed out so late especially because no one had called to see if she was coming to the bonfire and also because she hadn't even noticed how long they seemed to be together.

When she was with Nik time seemed to stop. He was so entertaining and full of life that he just took her breath away and made the time seem like it could last forever. Or at least that when they were together that time should last for eternity. She ideally thought about being with him forever and the thought didn't strike her as scary or unrealistic. Despite this being their first date she could see herself with this man for awhile. She already felt like she knew him so well.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Nik asked as they pulled into her driveway.

Caroline smiled, "that I'm glad my mom's not home tonight."

Nik laughed and parked outside her house. When the car was off he turned fully to her, "are you sure? We don't have to."

"But I want to. I hope this doesn't scare you off, but I like you." Caroline said shyly.

Then she turned around and opened the door not waiting to see if he would follow. He did, however and they both entered her house.

"Do you want anything?" she asked turning to him.

He smirked, "just you."

He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back with as much passion. She lead them towards her room as their tongues did a now familiar dance and when they came to her doorframe he pushed her up against it so he could drag her dress off her body in one smooth move. He kissed down her neck and came to her collarbones he kissed those delicately too.

She tilted her head back and arched her back into his body allowing him more access. Her eyes were closed and he took this opportunity to examine her in all her beauty. He ran his hands through her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as his mouth trailed up her neck and back to her mouth.

He caressed her tongue and he swore in his a thousand years on this earth he had never tasted anything so sweet and tantalizing. So delicious and mind blowing, she was beautiful perfection and he needed her now.

He vampire speed them to the bed and she was so absorbed with his mouth taking hers and his hands stroking her silky skin she didn't notice. He gently laid them on the bed and she removed his shirt. He watched as her eyes stared into his and she touched his muscular chest and then her soft hands reached into his pants and began to feel him.

That was the last straw.

He undid her bra quickly and ripped her panties off of her, she didn't seem to notice and she gyrated her hips against his. She removed her hand from his pants and swiftly slide them down his legs. She grinned like the Cheshire cat when she saw he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. They climbed further onto the bed and he positioned himself up above her. He leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to guide him in, with the first thrust he was gone.

His eyes were closed when suddenly he heard a gasp and a loud scream.

"What?" he asked opening his eyes. Her expression was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and wonder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You…you're a vampire." She squeaked out.

He cocked his head and knew that his face had turned demonic, showing his true nature.

"I am. But so are you." he said.

There was a long pause and they both stared at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"I'm just…I figured…why didn't you tell me?" Caroline stuttered out.

"Why didn't you inform me?" he countered.

They sat in silence a bit longer, Caroline not knowing what to say and Nik not wanting to give anything away. He was still in her, not wanting to separate and she didn't make a move to remove him, but still they were as far apart as they could get while still being joined.

"When did you become a vampire?" Caroline wondered.

Nik sighed, "a long time ago. I can leave if you want, sweetheart."

Caroline didn't say anything she laid beneath him, staring, considering her options.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she whispered.

Nik's expression softened, "why would you think that, love?"

Caroline looked away afraid to show him the emotions behind her blue eyes. She was afraid he was only using her, like everyone else. That he was a bad vampire and was only interested in killing.

"Did you know about me when we met at the concert?" Caroline whispered ignoring his question.

"No, Caroline not when we met at the concert…" Nik said trailing off.

"How did you find out about me then? Do you know the other vampires in this town?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't hear a heartbeat, that's how I knew initially. I didn't notice it until when I met you again at the Grill and yes I know about the other vampires in this town. I make it my business to know about people." Nik said softly.

"So where does that leave us?" Caroline asked.

Nik paused for a while debating on how to answer the question. He could pull out, get dressed and never see the charming blonde again or he could continue to ravish her, just like they were supposed to.

"What do you want to happen Caroline? Just say the word and I'm gone. Or we can continue with out night. We were having a lot of fun…I was planning on ravishing you senseless." Nik said.

Caroline stared at him again debating her options. "I already told you I liked you. You're fun and charming and ridiculously hot." She paused to laugh at that and shifted beneath him. "But I've lived in this town long enough to know that when a vampire comes they usually aren't here to celebrate rainbows and play with puppies. So I want you to tell me the truth, are you here to put anyone in danger or kill? Or do you have some sort of secret motive because if you do I want you to leave immediately and we'll just end this now."

Nik gazed at her intently the thought of never seeing Caroline again was causing his insides to do strange things. Instead of answering her, however he kissed her softly on the lips and she responded in kind and quickly they went back to what they had been doing before his face had shifted.

He was thrusting into her gently, it was unlike the fast passionate sexy they had started with or even the first time in the back of her car. This time felt different as if he was making love to her and savoring every moment with her. She felt everything and it was amazing as he caressed her gently and pumped her tenderly. No one had ever made love to her, but she imagined this is probably what it was like. After a torturously long time she felt her orgasm building and judging by the groans and moans coming out of his mouth his were too. He moved one of his hands out of her hair and into her hand that was grasping his perfectly sculpted butt. They held hands as they came together each breathlessly moaning the others name.

When they were both finished Nik rolled off of her and Caroline stared at the ceiling regulating her breathing, trying to get a grasp on reality. She felt him staring at her after a few minutes and she turned to look at him a smile dancing on her face. He smiled soothingly back and leaned over to give her a light kiss.

"Are you ok?" he mumbled.

She nodded mutely and lifted a hand to play with his soft curls. "Yeah, I'm perfect. The whole nights been amazing."

Nik smiled and kissed her again, "good. I'm glad."

He was quiet while she played with his hair and stared at him. They each laid in content silence until Caroline caught sight of the time.

"Oh shit! I gotta go to bed, I have school in the morning." She said annoyed.

Nik chuckled and kissed her a final time before getting up and getting dressed. When he had finished putting his clothes on he looked at her sprawled out in the bed with sex hair and bruised lips. She had never looked more beautiful to him and he knew this was going to change everything.

"Are you sure you're ok with everything?" he asked.

She nodded, "you mean about you being a vampire and not telling me? I'll live…I mean it's not like your evil, right?" she joked.

He smirked at her and sat at the edge of her bed, "Caroline…" he began to say but trailed off when she sat up a concerned look on her face.

"I…fancy you too." He said softly staring at her intensely.

She shyly smiled back and kissed him again on the lips, "that's good, I get to see you again, then."

He laughed quietly and nodded, "indeed you will, love. I'll call you sometime this week. We can go out again."

"Sounds lovely." She said laying back down as he got up to leave the room. Before he did though he leaned down to kiss her again and whispered a goodnight.

(a/n: so...comments? reviews? questions? thoughts?)


	7. Chapter 7: The Man on the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:** I know I've been updating like crazy, but I just love the response to this story! I'm so glad everyone likes it. I worry that it's too OOC or not entertaining enough or too far-fetched, you know. But I just want to thank all of you for reading! and reviewing! I'm glad you like it, I really like writing it as well. So here's chapter 7 super gushy but it won't be that way for long. Thank you again to everyone reading! I love that you guys thought the last chapter was funny I thought it would be good to add in some humor. I hope you enjoy this one! Tell me what you think! And wither you like it or not!

**xxxbulletxxx:** I understand what your saying about picking and choosing on the show I also find that annoying. I'm trying not to make it so hypocritical so I mentioned that in this chapter. I think you should catch it. Thanks for the input though! It was helpful.

**justine:** so many questions! That's awesome. Obviously I can't answer all of them because I'll give a way the story, but as for greta and maddox no they wont be in the story. I thought greta died after the 2nd season finale, i thougt stefan killed her or something as for maddox he's not so important honestly. the stories focused less on the plot and more on the story of klaus and caroline.

**Chapter 7: The Man on the Ferris wheel**

Caroline awoke the morning after her date with a piece of parchment propped up on her nightstand against her lamp. She hesitantly took the paper and looked at it intently. She realized that it was a picture of her sleeping with the sheets wrapped around her naked body. In the corner of the parchment there was a flourished signature that read '_Nik_.' She grinned at the drawing and turned it over to see if there was anything else.

_'Until the next time, sweet Caroline.' _It read in the same handwriting on the back. Caroline looked at the drawing for a little longer then placed it back on the nightstand so it could be the first thing she saw every morning and every night before she went to bed. She couldn't wait for him to call her this week so they could have another date.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by without any word from Nik. Caroline was beginning to think that he had just wanted another romp and felt guilty so he bought her dinner. He had said he would call, but Caroline had heard that statement from so many men in her life she didn't really believe him.

But Caroline thought Nik was different, he certainly seemed different, buying her dinner, telling her she was beautiful and he fancied her. Of course, Caroline knew it was too good to be true. Every time she had gotten angry about it and wanted to call him to give him a piece of her mind she remembered that she didn't have his phone number, he only had hers. Which irritated her further.

In the weeks since their date Mystic Falls had been running rampant with supernatural activity. Ghosts of dead people had come back to haunt and try to hurt them. Some ancient Original history had been uncovered and Klaus was still running wild in their town trying to ruin everything plus some mysterious killer named Mikeal was coming to get rid of Klaus for them, not to mention the coffins crazy Klaus carted around with him.

Caroline still had not met the mysterious monster and frankly she didn't really care about any of the goings on in Mystic Falls unless they centered on Nik calling her and going out again.

It didn't even matter that he was a vampire, after all she was one too, she couldn't be so hypocritical to disregard him because of his true nature. What would that say about her? She liked him a lot. Besides that only meant they could be together forever…if he ever freaking called her that is.

But alas after a few weeks of no contact from him she figured he'd either left Mystic Falls or had forgotten about her. She tried to not let this bother her, but she couldn't help it. She really liked him, everything about him and he wouldn't leave her mind.

On one quiet night after weeks of no communication Caroline sat in the grill alone drinking a fruity mixed drink. She was thinking about Nik and their date still because that was the only thing she could think about.

She had been so happy the day after, nearly glowing to the point where Bonnie and Elena had asked her what was going on and she told them nothing. She was allowing herself to keep Nik a secret; she didn't want Elena stealing him from her or anything like that. Besides she liked having a secret no one else knew about.

So she sat there playing with her drink and thinking dirty thoughts when Tyler came to sit next to her.

"Caroline, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Tyler asked sitting to close to her.

She glanced at him and tried not to roll her eyes, "thinking. What about you?"

"I was actually looking for you…so you know that the Homecoming dance is soon, right?" he asked.

She nodded already not liking where this was going, "yes…"

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go together. I know it's kind of lame compared to everything that's been going on lately, but I think we'll have a good time. We can even go as just friends if that makes you more comfortable." Tyler said.

Caroline took a minute to think about it Nik hadn't called her and it wasn't like they were dating, so it wouldn't be so wrong to go to a dance with a friend.

"Just friends?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "just friends."

"Alright we can go together." She said smiling a little at him.

He grinned and hugged her quickly, "great! I can't wait!"

Then he got up and disappeared leaving Caroline wondering if she had made the right decision. Just as she finished her drink her phone went off signaling a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" she asked picking up the phone.

"Caroline?" a British voice asked.

Caroline felt her heart melt a little bit and she smiled forgetting for a moment the fact they hadn't talked in weeks and she was angry.

"Nik?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for not having called sooner…some business issues came up, then family issues so I had to leave town for a bit." He said smoothly into the phone.

If possible her heart melted even more. "Oh…it's fine." she lied.

Because really what could she say, they weren't dating.

"I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you were free tonight or tomorrow? I would really like to see you. I just got back into town and you were the first thing on my mind." He said.

She smiled widely wanting to see him too. "Alright. I'm free either day."

"Fantastic, how about tonight then?" He asked.

"That sounds good. I can make us dinner or something." She said glancing at her watch.

It was only seven and she was hungry.

"Sounds lovely. I'll be at your house in say, an hour?" he said.

"Ok!" she said as he bid her a goodbye and they hung up.

She smiled for a minute at her phone then got up to leave when she realized she had told him she'd cook for them when in reality she couldn't cook for shit.

"Shit." She mumbled hurrying out of the Grill and towards her house.

The only thing she could cook was eggs and she burned those 75 percent of the time. She cursed again under her breath and rushed home to see if there was anything her mother had made that she could heat up and pretend that she had just cooked.

When she got home she hurriedly re-did her make up and went through the kitchen to find some food to cook. But she could only find a few scrapes and blood bags, her mother desperately needed to go shopping, Caroline thought irritated. She looked at the clock on the wall and cursed again, She only had a half hour before Nik was due to arrive. She quickly looked again through the pantry and refrigerator thinking maybe she had missed something or cooking supplies had magically appeared.

As she was closing the cupboard the doorbell rang. She looked at the time again and only could assume it was Nik. She went over to the door and opened it to reveal Nik, himself. He was dressed in designer jeans and a snug black sweater that showed off his muscular chest. Caroline automatically felt self-conscious because of her ordinary outfit. She was wearing jeans and a tank top.

Neither designer.

"Nik." She breathed happily.

He looked better then she remembered and before she could stop herself she launched herself at him kissing him hard on the lips.

He chuckled as they broke apart and he took her hand in his leading her into the house.

"My sweet Caroline. How are you?" he asked.

She giggled, "Better now that you're back. I assumed you'd forgotten about me after you didn't call for so long."

He sighed and looked at the floor before responding.

"About that, love, I really am sorry, business…Can you forgive me?" He gave her puppy eyes and she knew just then she was a goner for this man.

"Of course. I had some things I had to deal with as well." She said a note of irritation in her voice.

"What sorts of things?" he asked as they walked into the living room and sat down on her couch.

Nik sat beside her and held her hand and she caressed his fingers.

"Ridiculous things. My friends…have a habit of getting into trouble. Plus there's this psycho vampire trying to kill all of us and his sister is trying to steal my life…plus there were some ghosts and stuff haunting the town. It's been a crazy few weeks. But besides that I'm ok. I'm better now that you're here." She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That does sound like an awful week. No one hurt you did they?" he asked concerned.

"Nope. I really am ok…I just missed you," she whispered as they stared into each other's eyes.

"About dinner though I was thinking we could do something else instead." He said smirking.

She leaned closer a seductive look on her face.

"Yes?" she purred.

"I want to take you to a fair. It's in another town, but I thought it could be fun. You seem like you could use a bit of it." Nik said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Caroline smiled, "alright! I love county fairs! I love riding the Ferris wheel!" she gushed standing up quickly.

"I know it's a little short notice, is that ok?" he asked as she hurried out of the room to grab a sweater and her purse.

"Yeah! It's totally fine! It's Friday! I have no school tomorrow." She yelled from the other room.

"Great! Wear something warm it's supposed to get cold." He replied. She didn't respond, but hurried back into the room with a wool jacket on and her purse.

"Ready." She said smiling.

He grinned back and took her hand as they walked out of the room, out of the house and towards his car. He opened the door for her like he always did and she got in as he came around to the other side.

"Caroline, before we go I just want to ask you something." He started to say turning to look at her. She gave him her undivided attention and nodded for him to continue.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you know I fancy you." he stared and she nodded a smile on her lips. "And you fancy me as well."

"I do." She confirmed.

"So I think we should court." He said shyly.

She would have blushed if she were human, "you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked matching his shyness.

"I do as I would like you to be my girlfriend." He said taking her hand.

"I would like that a lot." She whispered as he leaned in to kiss her and she responded eagerly. They sat in the car kissing for awhile when they finally came to so Nik could start the car and they could go to the fair.

"Thank you by the way for the drawing. It was beautiful! You made me look so pretty." Caroline gushed.

Nik looked at her strangely, "but you are beautiful Caroline. That's how I see you."

Caroline smiled again knowing she would be bright red by now if she were human.

"Well thank you. I loved it. It makes me a little less mad that you left and didn't tell me." She said a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry the next time I leave I'll inform you." Nik said seriously.

"Good. That's all I ask is for you to be honest." Caroline said turning to look out the window.

Nik shifted uncomfortably and turned on the radio.

"So how have you been?" she asked as the radio sang some pop song.

"I've been alright. I missed you dreadfully though, love." Nik said giving her a sidelong look.

"I already told you I missed you. I'm not saying it again." She said laughing.

He laughed along with her and for the rest of the car ride they sang out loud to the radio and bantered with each other. Caroline felt comfortable for the first time in a couple weeks.

Caroline and Nik had arrived at the fair and she dragged him on all the rides and made him eat all of the greasy food she could. The night was winding down when they found a picture booth and Caroline begged Nik to go in there with her. He paid for it and they took three pictures. The first was of them making funny faces, the second they were smiling and the third they were kissing. As they waited for them to print out Caroline kissed Nik again.

"What was that for?" he asked smirking at her.

"For tonight. I keep having a lot of fun on our dates." She said smiling.

"And lets keep it that way, sweetheart." He said snatching the newly printed pictures up.

Caroline laughed and took his arm to drag him over to the Ferris wheel.

"Do we have to?" Nik whined.

"Of course I was saving the best for last." Caroline said smirking at him.

Nik mock groaned and the employee ushered them forward so they could get on the ride.

"I have something for you." Nik said suddenly reaching into his pocket.

Caroline laughed, "You don't have to give me anything. Tonight's been more then enough."

"I wanted to. I was going to give this to you earlier, but I think now is perfect." Nik said taking out a black box.

Caroline looked between him and the box curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see." He said handing her the box.

"Ok…" she said opening the box and gasping. Inside lay a silver heart locket. The locket was the size of a quarter and was so shiny and gorgeous.

"Oh Nik! It's gorgeous!" she gushed taking the necklace out of the box.

"Here. So we'll always be together." He said taking the necklace and the pictures they had just taken. He somehow squeezed the picture into the locket. He had chosen the one of them kissing and on the other side he put the one of them making the funny faces.

"I'll keep this one." He said taking the one of the smiling.

She leaned over and kissed him passionately as the Ferris wheel started, neither of them noticed, however since they were so wrapped up in each other.

(A/n: super mushy gushy I know now worries though it won't last . So what do you think?)


	8. Chapter 8: The Bitches in School

**Author's Note:** Thank you! That last chapter got a huge response! And for that I want to thank you! I was thinking I hadn't put a lot of other characters into this story, so I'm changing that in this chapter. This chapter is much more Klaus focused actually and some things are revealed that I'm sure a large number will not like. So per usual I would like to say thank you again to everyone reading! The bigger the response the more I'm motivated to write another chapter so you guys dont have to wait too long. Instead of my homework and studying I've writtten chapter 8 and I'm sure chapter 9 will be up soon! Tell me what you think! I'm working on making Klaus less OOC. Also I know you guys are dreading Caroline's realization, but alas I have a plan, that hopefully will go over well, also you have a little ways to go before she finds out still just a slight forewarning.

Thank you again everyone for reviewing is super appreciated so heres a huge thanks to: **missgwen33, guest, ashlidare, chetopat, xxxbulletxxx, hellocutepanda, kay, vampiregirl004, claire96, sherlyn- queen-b, glevez25, Aaammber, guest, and tacker23.**

**VeraDeDiamant:** I loved your review! It was adorable! I smiled when I read it. I don't want to give away too much cause I'm hoping this will be a long story because i like writing it so much so I can't answer all of the questions, but there will be a few more cute chapters before we get to the big realization. I'm glad you're enjoying!

**Justine**: I'm sorry I'm killing you! My apologizes! Those are not my intentions! lol. I'm glad you like it though! Thank you for the review!

**ilovetvd**: I know 4X13 was super intense! and I'm working on making Klaus less OOC.

**daisychen0**: I agree this was my favorite chapter to write too!

**Fiyeraba96**: Yeah I was thinking slight valentine's day week! And I like sky Klaus too you just don't get to see him much.

**Chapter 8: The Bitches in School**

"Where have you been?" Elena asked on Monday morning.

Caroline stopped rummaging around in her locker to look at Elena who had a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked going back to her locker so she could get her books.

"You just haven't been around lately. What did you do this weekend?" Elena asked.

Caroline shrugged, "just you know…stuff." In reality her and Nik had spent the weekend together, the whole weekend. It was great. Friday they went to the Fair, Saturday they went to dinner and then a movie and Sunday they had lunch and lounged around her house all day. He even drew her again, another drawing she put on her mirror. She really wanted him to draw her naked, like Rose in Titanic she found that crazy hot. Caroline snapped back to reality realizing Elena was still talking.

"Yeah." Caroline said not sure to what she was agreeing.

"So you realize this is not a time to go off and be by yourself right? Klaus is out there waiting to attack one of us again." Elena said just as Bonnie came up to them.

"Bonnie." Caroline said happy not to have to talk about Klaus.

"I got the stuff you asked for." Bonnie said looking at Elena.

Caroline looked back and forth between the two.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed that she was out of the loop, again.

"Nothing we just found a way to get rid of Klaus, which we are going to execute on Homecoming." Bonnie said.

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "shit! Homecoming! I told Tyler I would go with him! Shit!"

Elena and Bonnie looked at her in astonishment.

"You're going with Tyler?" Bonnie asked just as Elena said, "you forgot about Homecoming?"

"Um…yes." She said answering both questions.

"How could you forget? You love Homecoming." Elena said confused.

"And how could you go with Tyler he's been such a douche since he's now sired to Klaus." Bonnie chimed in.

Caroline sighed and shrugged, "I don't know he asked me as for forgetting…I've just had other things on my mind."

"Who are you and what have you done with Caroline Forbes?" Elena joked.

Caroline tried to smile at her two best friends just as the warning bell for the beginning of school rang. She hurriedly shut her locker and they three began to walk to class.

"Eh…Rebekah is so annoying." Caroline said the closer they got to her class. She dreaded going to school now since the She-Devil loved tormenting her so.

"By the way, Care, where did you get that necklace it's really pretty." Bonnie asked glancing at Caroline.

Caroline smiled shyly, "it was a gift."

Elena looked at her too, "from a boy?"

Caroline giggled, "maybe. I'll see you guys later." She said turning to go into her first period, Rebekah was already in the back writing in a journal or something. Caroline's good mood immediately soured when seeing the girl. Rebekah seemed to notice Caroline's entrance because she looked up and smirked.

"Caroline, excellent that you came early." Rebekah said waving her over.

Caroline scowled and begrudgingly walked over. "What?"

"Homecoming is this weekend and we're both on the planning committee I was just wondering what we were doing after school today to get ready." Rebekah said smirking at her.

Caroline's scowl deepened, "we'll meet in the gym and talk about it then."

Rebekah nodded slowly, "you haven't forgotten have you? Because as leader of the committee that would just look very embarrassing." Rebekah tossed her another smirk as the teacher came in prohibiting Caroline from threatening the Original so instead Caroline went over to her seat and sat down quietly for the lesson.

The day seemed to go too fast for Caroline. She was heavily dreading her meeting after cheer practice for the Homecoming dance. She didn't want to have to do anything with Rebekah, but that seemed like a fat chance and at lunch she kept having to dodge questions about her necklace to the point where she left early because she had some Homecoming things to take care of. Plus she didn't know what she was going to say to Tyler to gently tell him they couldn't go together anymore because she has a boyfriend. But what if her friends wanted to meet this mysterious man, it just added on a whole other group of problems. And frankly it was giving her already fried neurotic nerves a run for there money.

Shit.

"You look frazzled." Rebekah commented as they were getting ready to go to the Homecoming meeting.

"Thanks." Caroline said dryly.

"No I mean you look worse than normal…has the planning of my brothers demise finally made you guilty? Or are you having trouble with the witch and doppleganger?" Rebekah snarked.

Caroline glared at her. "It's none of your business, Rebekah and I don't look frazzled." Caroline paused. "Do I? I mean…I got myself into a situation."

Rebekah gestured for her to continue and Caroline against her better judgement did.

"I…said yes to go to Homecoming with Tyler when I now have a boyfriend I want to take me instead."

"oh, that's it?" Rebekah replied.

Caroline huffed, "forget it, I don't know why for one moment I thought we could have a pleasant conversation, girl talk no less."

Rebekah smiled, "girl talk? We're having girl talk?"

"Not anymore." Caroline hissed gathering her stuff and leaving the locker room.

Rebekah followed quickly after her, "wait! Caroline! I'm sorry. Look Tyler's your friend just tell him and tell the boyfriend. It's not that hard."

Caroline looked at Rebekah and nodded. "Right…you're right…I just don't want to hurt Tyler's feelings."

"I could go with Tyler." Rebekah said smirking.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond just as Matt was walking down the hall. Matt stopped and looked between the two blonde vampires.

"Hey." Matt said stopping to talk to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, "hey how are you doing?"

Matt shrugged, "after everything that's happened I just want everything to go back to normal honestly."

Caroline nodded, "understandable. So would normal include helping decorate the gym for Homecoming? We could use the help."

Matt smiled and nodded and Caroline gave him a quick hug then turned back to Rebekah who was staring after Matt curiously.

"Whose that?"

"Matt don't touch him, he's fragile." Caroline snapped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and they continued to walk the rest of the way to the gym for their meeting.

* * *

Klaus was in his study drawing and drinking a class of scotch when he heard the front door slam signaling Rebekah had just gotten home.

"Rebekah?" Klaus yelled when he heard her nearing footsteps.

The blonde Original appeared in the study an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Nik." She said glaring.

Klaus smirked still sketching in his notepad, "how was school today?"

Rebekah huffed going to sit on one of the numerous chairs in the study. "Boring. I hate all of the little children…and the doppleganger and witch were especially annoying."

"Not playing well with the others?" Klaus mocked finally looking up.

Rebekah scowling and used her vampire speed to snatch the notepad off of Klaus's desk. Klaus growled, but she sped across the room so she could get a clearer picture of what her brother was drawing.

"How sweet you're drawing the blonde bitch whose intent on making my life here a living hell." Rebekah snapped seeing the dozens of drawings of Caroline.

Klaus snarled and zoomed over to get the notepad back. "Don't call her a bitch."

"Well she is. Her and her stupid friends…I hate all of them. I just wish you'd hurry your plan along so I don't have to play nice with them anymore." Rebekah said glaring at her brother who was putting the notepad in a locked drawer of his desk.

Klaus began to laugh when he heard her say 'play nice.'

"Rebekah, you haven't played nice with anyone since we've arrived except maybe Stefan, but that was short lived since he's so obsessed with that girl." Klaus said shaking his head amused at his sister.

"She's so plain too I don't see it." Rebekah mused thinking of Elena. "Much like I don't see your attraction to Caroline…although you are just using her to get to your ultimate goal, am I correct? Because she's obsessing about who to take to Homecoming and I would hate to see my poor brother upset about not getting chosen."

Klaus glowered at his sister, "I'm not taking the bait, dear sister. I already know about little Tyler's adoration for _my_ Caroline. I also know she said yes to going to Homecoming with him, but don't freight for my broken heart, I already have a plan."

"You are only using Caroline, yes? She is a huge asset to their little gang with her on our side we'll have all of the information we need. Or if you want to kill her we can still get everything we need. It doesn't matter to me, I'd like to see her dead then I can be the captain of the cheer squad and in charge of all of her activities." Rebekah said thinking outloud.

Klaus growled, "don't you dare think about hurting her, Rebekah! That's not why I'm doing this."

"You're doing it so you know what's going on with the doppleganger and to get closer to the Salvatores and company. You aren't doing it because of any other reason, I know you, brother you don't care about anyone except yourself and now your stupid hybrid army." Rebekah snapped.

"Just don't hurt Caroline." Klaus said quietly after a notable pause.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and scoffed, "it shouldn't matter either way, eventually she's going to find out that you're the big bad evil Klaus and she's never going to want to speak to you again. After all what kind of girl loves a monster who's killed and tormented so many people she knows."

Klaus stared at his sister and watched as she exited the room. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to acknowledge it.

When he was sure she was gone he took out the notepad again and continued to draw Caroline. He had been drawing her a lot lately even giving her a few of his pieces, but what he really wanted to do was paint her. Hopefully before she finds out the truth. He knew eventually she would, after all this was a small town she'd see him with Rebekah or murdering someone or maybe even his sister would rat him out or Elena would recognize him at the Grill. No matter what it was she'd find out and when she did…she'd probably never want to speak to him again.

That thought right there made him feel weird, unsettled in a strange way he'd never felt before. The thought of not speaking or seeing or kissing Caroline was enough to make him want ten more scotches and maybe a dagger so he'd never have to endure that awful reality.

When he had first figured out who Caroline really was he had concocted a plan to get to know her then eventually kill her since she was only collateral damage, but then he got to know her and she wasn't only a one night stand or collateral damage, no, she was Caroline. Beautiful and sweet Caroline who could talk his ear off all day and he wouldn't want to rip her head off. She was magnificent a true unique woman who didn't deserve what he was about to do to her.

Every time they went out he thought that this was the night, he'd kill her now, but then she'd do something or say something that would make him cast off his decision to kill her. Instead he wanted to get to know her and be around her. He cursed silently every time this happened. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these truly human emotions. He was supposed to be the big bad original hybrid who killed for pleasure and fun. He wasn't supposed to be having trouble in killing one minuscule blonde vampire who shouldn't mean anything to him. She was supposed to be dead and he was supposed to be carting around Elena and her blood so he could make more hybrids, but alas he was escorting Caroline to dinner and the movies and county fairs to please her. He was courting her for God's sake and when she found out the truth he almost wished he could kill her so he wouldn't have to look at the torment and betrayal on her face.

Rebekah was right she could never love a monster such as him, Caroline was too pure and full of light. He was too far gone to be saved, even by Caroline and her angelic characteristics.

Upon this realization he angrily began to rip out the drawings of Caroline from his notepad and began to crumple them up to throw into the roaring fire in the fireplace. The more drawings he ripped out of the pad the angrier he got when he began to throw everything around the room in blind rage not caring what he picked up and ruined.

Everything was replaceable, Caroline was not.

(A/n: short, yes there will be more soon shortly)


	9. Chapter 9: The Man with the Plan

**Author's Note:** Thank you Thank you Thank you! To all of the great reviews! They make me smile! I'm excited for this chapter, there's not too much Klaus and Caroline interaction, mostly focusing on Rebekah and Caroline actually because I know quite a bit of you like Rebekah so I'm incorporating her more. I also know that all of you are anticipating the _big revelation_, but still it's not going to happen for a bit. A few more things need to happen first, namely Homecoming, which I'm sure you guys figured out. Also no one will be harmed...physically, but mentally is a whole different story! I am sorry to tell you! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And tell me what you think! I really appreciate the feedback and reviews!

So I want to thank: **daisychen0, xxxchloexxx, glevez25, grace5231973, drewwnesss, missgwen33, RedHeadObsession, lawsy89, lolsmileyface6, psychvamp, bluestar, & yourloved!**!

**Hellocutiepanda:** your welcome! I appreciate all of the reviews so I feel that everyone should be acknowledged! Yes there are lots of questions! and I try to answer all of them without giving a way too much! So if you have any feel free to ask! I enjoyed writing the girl talk so there will be more to come a long with, and yes, the shit will hit the fan soon.

**Emmalea**: yes! Klaus is hot! On facebook im in like 4 klaus and JoMo groups, its sad. His pics pop up frequently tho I stare often lol. I actually didn't like Rebekah at first but i've warmed up to her and I like writing her so there will be more! Promise and I think she needs a friend too I think Caroline needs a real friend as well, which is why they'd be perfect.

**ilovetvd:** Don't worry there will still be cuteness! I promise!

SageStoneXOX: I'm glad you like it! But I understand pickiness too, there are certain things I don't read because of said pickiness! But i'm really glad you like this story! I really like writing it, hence the quick updates. Yeah there obviously will be some issues with Bonnie and Elena, mostly because i think the three characters don't have a very healthy friendship you rarely see them hanging out together so I understand what you're saying about the show and their chemistry as friends. I'm sorry you don't like how I'm portraying Rebekah, I found her mean in the beginning but then I warmed up to her, so that's how I'm trying to show it. Don't worry I don't hate Rebekah so there will be more of her to come, because you're right she is awesome. As for Stebekah I like it, but as for now She'll probably be with Matt, I'll be honest. I hope that doesn't make you not want to read though. The main couple that I will focus on is Klaroline because I love them a lot.

**VeraDeDiamant**: I loved writing this chapter! I like getting inside Klaus's emotions! And I can totally relate to Caroline not being able to think about anyone else. It really sucks when you like someone and you can't get them out of your mind lol. Yes! I loved that sentence too, my mind surprises me sometimes! I thought it was a good end to the chapter. All of your questions actually get answered in this chapter! lol. I'm keeping Rebekah with Matt, because I thought there is potential there. Also yes, Caroline's friends find out, but you have to read the chapter for the reaction and yes, because many people have requested Rebekah will be present more!

**Fiyeraba96:** I enjoyed writing the girl talk so expect more! And I really enjoyed thinking of that last line, I agree I think it sums up Klaus's feelings well. Thank you for the review!

**Justine:** no worries! If there is a will theres a way! Klaus with the multiple backup plans will think of a way to be with Caroline. As for what is going to happen next...yes Homecoming, yes Mikael, but also because I like foreshadowing there will be Caroline's birthday. And sometime soon there will be the _big revelation_. lol. Thank you for the reviews! They are so appreciated!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Man with the Plan**

It was a few days before Homecoming and Caroline still had yet to tell Tyler they weren't going together. Nor had she told Nik anything about Homecoming. She wasn't doing it on purpose she just couldn't find the right time. There had been another big drama with her group of supernatural friends and Nik had gone out of town again on business.

Apparently Katherine had gone to find this mysterious Mikael so they could kill Klaus, Caroline honestly found the whole thing tiring and ridiculous, but you couldn't tell Elena that because then she would assume you wanted her dead. Or something, Caroline didn't really know. She had been avoiding Elena and Bonnie.

In all actuality Caroline had been focusing on getting ready for the Homecoming dance and trying to get along with Rebekah, both were not easy feats and mostly taking up all of her time. Which was why she hadn't told Tyler they weren't going together and why she didn't tell Nik about Homecoming. Everything was just really messed up so she was glad that Nik had called to tell her he'd be back in town today giving her the perfect opportunity to tell him about Tyler.

Or at least that's what she thought.

She was in her room looking through her closet for something to wear when the doorbell rang. She groaned and hurriedly through on a pair of jeans and blouse just incase it was Nik and ran to the door because whoever was ringing the bell was really annoying about it and wouldn't stop. Opening the door and sighed when she saw Rebekah.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped hands on her hips.

Rebekah smirked and held up two different dresses. "I wasn't sure and you're the only other person in our group that has any fashion sense, so I'm asking you which one?"

Caroline sighed and looked between the two dresses one was red and the other blue, "What shoes are you wearing with them?"

Rebekah looked back at the two dresses and shrugged, "I have shoes to go with each. Can I come in? It would be a lot easier if I could try them on to show you."

Caroline shook her head, "can't. My mom's not home to let you in. Beside's I don't think she'd want an Original in the house anyway."

Rebekah huffed, "well then come over to the boarding house and help me!"

Caroline laughed, "really? You tried to kill me a few weeks ago, not to mention your brother's trying to kill my best friend and has tried to kill me and now you want me to come over so you can have a second opinion? Seriously?"

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes, "whatever. I'm sorry, please come over since you are the only friend I've got in this tragic town."

Caroline softened a bit, "Seriously I can't, my boyfriend's coming over."

Rebekah laughed, "really? And have you told you're boyfriend that you're going with someone else to Homecoming? Or have you even told your friends that you _have_ a boyfriend?"

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter. Elena's too invested in her own love life and Tyler and I are going as just friends."

"Why don't you tell the witch?" Rebekah mocked.

"Because she's also invested in her own issues. Why am I even telling you this…listen I'll come over once Nik leaves ok?" Caroline said.

Rebekah smirked, "his name is Nik?"

Caroline nodded and gave her a curious look, "why do you know him?"

Rebekah's smirk darkened, "I know a lot of Nicks, Caroline. All of them are distasteful. Now come over to the boarding house when you're done playing games with your lover." With that Rebekah turned around and sped away leaving Caroline alone again in her house.

She sighed and closed the door so she could finish getting ready for Nik to come over. But she knew Rebekah was right, she had to tell her friends about her boyfriend and she had to tell Nik about Tyler and her going to the dance together. Man was she in a rut. And when did she start taking advice from Rebekah? Just as she came back into her room the doorbell rang again eliciting a moan from Caroline who still wasn't ready.

"Hello, love." Nik said as she opening the door.

Immediately her bad mood went away as she saw him standing there with flowers.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips dragging him into her home. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you." she gushed plucking the flowers from his hands and putting them in the vase with the others.

Nik chuckled, "I've missed you too, love."

"How was your trip?" she asked leading him into her room.

He shrugged, "boring, but informative."

"That's good." Caroline said as they sat on her bed.

"And how are you?" Nik asked taking her hand in his.

"Ok...listen I have to tell you something." Caroline began to say, but Nik shook his head.

"Later, love, I've missed you." He whispered before kissing her tenderly.

She replied back eagerly and snaked a hand around his neck to pull him closer. He pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her placing his own hands on her hips. Their kisses began slowly, but quickly accelerated in passion and need.

He felt as if he was a drowning man and she was his water, he needed her to survive and with that thought he slide his hands up her flat stomach and touched the silky skin underneath her shirt. He quickly discarded her blouse and bra before attaching his mouth to her left breast. He loved to hear her moan and she did not disappoint when his right hand began to tweak her other nipple as his mouth sucked hard on her left breast.

She grinded her hips hard into his creating friction and he could feel himself hardening the harder she ground into him. It motivated him to want to make her scream his name. He moved his left hand down her body to her jeans and shoved his hand inside the fabric. He could feel the lace of her underwear beneath his fingers, but moved those both aside so he could feel her wet hot center. She had stilled her gyrating movements, waiting to see what he did next and she was not disappointed as one finger entered her caressing her heated core. She moaned loudly and spread her legs to allow him more access, which if possible made him even harder. He growled into her chest and reluctantly removed his mouth so Caroline could take his own shirt off, all the while he continued to pump into her and using his thumb to stroke her clit.

"Gosh I've missed you!" she exclaimed as she threw his shirt on the floor and eyed his bare lean chest.

He chuckled and continued his ministrations. When he could feel her about to climax he stopped eliciting an angry moan from her, but he quieted it with a kiss and pulled her pants off and undid his own at an inhuman speed so he could feel her. He wanted to be surrounded with her and when he positioned himself and began to pump into her he felt like he had come home.

Caroline flipped them over suddenly making him smile at her unexpected need to dominate. She was straddling him and he watched as her stunning body began to ride him slowly at first but then sped up as she could feel her orgasm growing within her. Nik watched with pleasure as her perky breasts rose and fell with each movement and then he felt her began to climax.

"Oh! Yes! Nik!" she moaned loudly her blue eyes directly trained on him.

He didn't dare blink his eyes as her inner walls tightening around him and just as her orgasm died down his began to start. He didn't say anything as he came inside her, but the emotions in his eyes took her breath away. She slid off of him and fell into the bed exhausted physically and mentally from their afternoon delight.

"Wow…" she said trailing off.

"Yeah…" Nik said quietly.

She turned to him and smiled serenely, but then she remembered she had to talk to him about something important.

"Nik?" she mumbled.

"Yes love?" he asked turning to look at her.

"We have Homecoming coming up…and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" she said shyly.

He smirked at her, "I thought you were…never mind…sure, love I'd love to go with you."

She grinned widely and turned to get out of bed.

"Where are you going? I just got back." Nik whined grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into bed.

She laughed and rolled on top of him. "I have to go. I need to go get a dress and help a friend."

Nik groaned as she slithered out of his grasp, "what friend? And you don't need to wear a dress we can just skip the whole Homecoming thing and lay in bed all night."

Caroline giggled and shook her head as she finally got out of the bed and struggled to put her clothes on. "I can't. I promised my friend, Rebekah that I'd come over and help her pick out her Homecoming dress. Plus I need to go shopping too! And I think it would be fun, us going together." Caroline's back was turned away from Nik so she didn't see his deep frown.

"Rebekah?" he asked.

Caroline finally turned around her clothes all back into place. "Yeah, do you know her?"

Nik shrugged and got out of bed as well, "can't say I do…after all I've lived awhile and I know a few Rebekahs."

Caroline chuckled, "well you'd know if you knew this Rebekah. She's really pretty and an Original. Actually if you know Rebekah you probably know her psycho brother Klaus too."

Caroline noticed how Nik's facial expression dropped.

"What?" she asked coming over to him.

"Nothing." He said getting dressed quickly and smiling strangely at her. Caroline looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off when he looked like he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Ok, well the dance is on Saturday so you're going to have to pick me up at seven is that ok?" she asked as he got his jacket on. Nik nodded and went over to her.

"Alright, love. Go be a good friend and I'll talk to you tonight, ok?" he said kissing her sweetly.

She nodded dazed and took his hand as they walked to the door. When they got to the porch they kissed and he walked towards his car and she began towards hers. She watched as he drove away and eventually got into her own car. Just as she started the car her phone went off and she groaned when she saw who was calling.

"Hi!" she said hesitantly knowing she had to bit the bullet and tell Tyler the truth.

"Hey, Care!" Tyler said happily.

"Listen, Tyler, I'm glad you called I just…I have to tell you…I'm going to the Homecoming dance with my boyfriend so obviously we can't go together anymore, but if you want I can find you a really awesome date, someone from the cheerleading squad or, like maybe Rebekah if you want another supernatural being." Caroline rambled.

Tyler was quiet on the other end of the phone, "Oh…wow…well…actually I was calling because Elena and Damon wanted to have one of their little meetings to tell us how to kill Klaus at Homecoming."

"Oh, right." Caroline said sighing and feeling guilty about ditching Rebekah. "When?" she added.

"Now apparently. So when did you get a boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?" Tyler demanded.

"I didn't tell anyone so could we just keep this between us for now?" Caroline begged.

Tyler sighed, "whatever Caroline. Just find me another date." And with that he hung up leaving a really annoyed and slightly hurt Caroline staring at her phone.

She huffed and started her car, she figured she could kill two birds with one stone help Rebekah pick out a dress and help with the Kill-Klaus plan.

Perfect.

Caroline sung along with the radio as she drove over to the boarding house when she got there, there was Elena's car, per usual parked outside along with a sporty lime green car that Caroline figured was Rebekah's since she knew that Rebekah was staying at the Boarding house while Klaus was off doing God knows what. She got out of her car, locked the door and walked up the steps to the boarding house. Without knocking she entered.

"Hello?" Caroline called into the large house.

"In here!" Elena yelled back.

Caroline walked into the large room they usually made their plans in and saw that it was just Elena and Damon. Damon was standing by his scotches a tumbler in hand and Elena was doing some homework.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked looking back and forth between them.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked innocently.

"Tyler called me and told me we were having a kill Klaus meeting? Where's everyone else?" Caroline asked confused.

Elena shared a look with Damon who shrugged.

"I don't know anything about a Kill-Klaus meeting, do you Elena?" Damon asked eyeing Caroline.

Elena shook her head and turned back to look at Caroline, "are you sure that's what Tyler said?"

Caroline nodded angrily, "yes! He called me and was all mad because I told him we weren't going to Homecoming together anymore since I have a boy—I mean bladder infection and I'm sick."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "vampires don't get bladder infections, Barbie, try again."

"That's why you've been acting so weird! And that's where you got your necklace from!" Elena exclaimed jumping off the couch and walking over towards her.

"Is it a locket? Is there a picture of the two of you in it?" she added making a grab for Caroline's necklace.

Caroline vampire sped away onto the opposite side of the room.

"Is Rebekah here? She wanted to ask my opinion about her dress." Caroline asked choosing to ignore Elena and Damon who were looking at her oddly.

"She's upstairs. So tell us about the new man! When do we get to meet him?" Damon asked smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "um…how about next to never."

"Why not? I want to see whose trying to steal our Caroline away!" Elena said enthusiastically.

"I'm not ready to introduce him to anyone yet." Caroline stammered knowing she wasn't going to be leaving without at least revealing some information.

Elena frowned, "but he's your boyfriend, don't you want to show him off? Or are you ashamed?"

Caroline sighed annoyed, "I'm not ashamed. I'm confused! First Tyler tells me to be over here for some meeting and now you guys are giving me the inquisition about my new boyfriend! I just wanted to help Rebekah with her outfit and maybe mine."

Elena frowned again, "since when are you and Rebekah such good friends? Plus I already helped Rebekah with her dress for Homecoming. She even told me some things about her and Klaus's past that will help us and I told her about the fact that Klaus killed their mom."

Caroline copied Elena's facial expression. "Klaus killed their mom? Why?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. But she isn't taking it too well…she wants him dead as much as we do."

"Huh." Caroline said thinking about all of the new information. "What else did you guys find out?"

Elena retold the story to Caroline and eventually Caroline went upstairs to look for Rebekah even thought Elena had already helped her with her outfit. She found Rebekah in one of the spare bedrooms sitting on her bed crying in the red dress she had brought over earlier.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can come back later." Caroline said turning and leaving.

Rebekah shook her head, "no no it's fine." She whipped her tears quickly and stood up to go back to examining her dress options.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Rebekah snapped.

"Ok…so what did you need my help with? Elena already told me she helped you." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Yes, but Elena's taste is poor and I wanted your opinion…" Rebekah said twirling a little.

Caroline nodded, "I think that one looks good."

Rebekah nodded and walked over to her closet.

Caroline sat on the bed and decided to break the uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry about your mom and Klaus." Caroline said quietly as Rebekah looked through her closet for shoes to match the dress.

Rebekah shrugged and didn't answer.

"It must be hard. The person you thought you trusted so has been lying to you for centuries. I couldn't imagine the betrayal you're facing." Caroline murmured looking at the blue dress on the bed beside her.

"You have no idea." Rebekah mumbled finally finding the heels she was looking for.

"If there's—" Caroline began to say but was cut off.

"Listen, I don't need your pity, Caroline I asked you over to help pick out my outfit not go over stories from my past. So if you're done trying to bond I'd really like to go back to the purpose of you being here." Rebekah snapped finally.

Caroline was quiet for a minute then nodded, "I'm sorry. I just can relate that's all I'm saying. My dad tried to kill me because of what I am. He tortured me for days when I was finally rescued."

"I'm sorry." Rebekah said softening.

They both sat down on the bed in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

"It's going to be hard killing your own brother." Caroline said finally breaking the silence.

"I know, I've been thinking about it a lot." Rebekah said.

"Do you know the plan?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah nodded, "we went over it last night."

Caroline frowned, "I just asked Damon and Elena and they—"

"They don't want too many people knowing. I guess you're not important enough to know." Rebekah said shrugging.

"But Tyler called—"

"Tyler's Klaus's pawn. He does everything Klaus says to do." Rebekah said shaking her head. "Maybe he wanted you over here for a reason." She added looking at Caroline.

"But I haven't even met Klaus. He doesn't even know me." Caroline argued.

"Klaus works in mysterious ways. Even I, his own sister doesn't even understand him on most days and when I do…it's not always for the best. I'd just stay away from Tyler if I were you. He's sired to Klaus which means he's capable of anything." Rebekah said staring at the floor.

Caroline nodded and stood up, "I'll remember that. Now I need to go find my own dress because my boyfriend is taking me to prom."

Rebekah smiled sadly at her, "pick one of my dresses, I think we're the same size."

"Oh no I couldn't!" Caroline protested.

Rebekah shook her head, "I insist. Besides you're going to find me a date."

Caroline laughed as she walked over to the closet. "Alright, do you want dark and handsome or blonde and blue eyed?"

"I want your friend Matt. He looked delectable." Rebekah mumbled.

"I'll hook you guys up, on one condition." Caroline said thumbing through the gorgeous clothes Rebekah owned.

"What is it?" Rebekah said joining her.

"You can't hurt or eat him." Caroline said stopping at an emerald green dress.

"I think I can handle that." Rebekah said taking out a light sky blue one. "Try this one I think it'll bring out your eyes."

Caroline nodded and began to leave the room to go to the bathroom when Rebekah called back for her.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but then decided against it. She shook her head sadly and smiled in a melancholy way. "Forget it, just don't ruin that dress. It's a favorite."

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes, "thanks."

She walked down the hall to the bathroom to try on the dress leaving Rebekah to her own thoughts.

* * *

The day of Homecoming Caroline was very excited. Everything was going according to plan. She had borrowed the blue dress and some black hells from Rebekah. Elena had stopped asking her about her boyfriend since she was dealing with her own love life along with the plan she wasn't apart of to take down Klaus. Nik was being especially sweet to her and Rebekah and her seemed to be getting along better. Nothing seemed to be able to go wrong.

Until she arrived at school and saw police and fire fighters everywhere.

"What's going on?" she shrieked going over to Tyler and Rebekah who were standing with a big group of people near the gym.

"Gym's flooded." Tyler said looking at her.

"No! No! We worked so hard!" Caroline moaned feeling as if she was going to cry.

"I guess you don't have to find me a date after all." Tyler said looking at her.

Caroline ignored him and turned to look at Rebekah, "I'm sorry. I know you were excited to go."

Rebekah shook her head not saying anything, just watching the firefighters and police.

"I think…I have an idea. We can still have Homecoming don't worry and Caroline you still need to find me a date!" Tyler said his entire face lighting up.

"Why? What are you thinking?" Caroline asked bewildered. Rebekah turned to look at the both of them.

Tyler smiled widely at her, "Don't worry I have an idea! Caroline tell everyone to come to my house at 8, like everyone the whole school! Everything will be perfect by then." He ran off quickly leaving Caroline calling after him.

"What the hell." She said quietly looking at Rebekah who was now looking at her.

"I guess Homecomings back on." Caroline said shrugging.

Rebekah smiled, "I guess it is."

And both of them began to tell all of the students to go to Tyler Lockwoods at eight for their rescheduled Homecoming.

(A/n: it's heating up! Tell me what you think? And please review!)


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl in the Blue Dress

**Author's Note:** Happy valentine's day! I just wanted to grace you guys with a little gift! I hope you enjoy! I wrote in during class, kinda proud actually because I was supposed to be taking notes...but I obviously wasn't. Oh well. Anyway THANK YOU for the reviews from last chapter! so awesome! I'm so glad everyone is reading and enjoying! If you notice I changed the Rating to M since there is a bit of smut and language, so I changed that along with the summary which I think is a lot more interesting sounding. I was a bit hesitant about the first summary so I'm glad to have changed it! So I would like to thank everyone reading! and especially the reviewers! So I would like to thank:

**Aaaammber, drewwness, lolsmileyface6, Bluestar, Hybridgirl, Psychvamp, daisychen0, softballlover298, glevez25, Emmalea, jessinicole, & missgwen33!**

**justine:** Yes! I totally agree they r def perfect together and forbidden love is pretty sexy. At least I find it so. But anywho! Yes, yes! I know we are all in a hurry to see what happends and it's getting so close I can't foreshadow or even hint anymore because I will give it away. My friends get angry when I give the end away, which I do a lot...anyway! The wait wasn't too long i hope and of course the next chapter will be up soon the end of this chapter isn't too tormenting...I don't think. Anyways, thank you for the review! And I hope u like this chapter as well!

**SageStoneXOX:** lol I updated...obviously I'm sure you caught that. I didn't realize Rebekah was in H20. I used to be a TV major so my hw was watching and finding new shows and thats one of the ones i found and liked. That's ironic i didn't realize. Anyways you don't have to worry there will be no KolBonnie in my story, not because i don't like them, I honestly don't really get it. I feel like it's a bit random, but whatever. As for the story I'm glad you like it! I was thinking about a few ways of how to break the news of the real Klaus and seeing the locket was one of them, but I think the way it will play out will be hopefully up to par. I hope you like this chapter! And now worries I will also be updating soon, I'm sure.

**VeraDeDiamant:** I'm glad you liked the smut, I was a little hesitant about it because I'm not sure if it's long enough or good enough or whatever so I'm glad it was up to par. Yes! I'm glad you caught that I was trying to hint that Rebekah was going to tell Caroline the truth, but she couldn't for the very reason you named, but also because she's starting to like Caroline and she doesn't want to be the one to hurt her. Because let's be honest no one wants to tell Caroline that her bf is kinda a psychopath. A hot one, but a psychopath. Yes there will be more reactions to Caroline's bf. Tyler obviously likes Caroline and Damon's just Damon really. I tried to incorporate humor so...yeah. Thank you for reading and I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Girl in the blue dress**

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the borrowed blue dress from Rebekah. The dress was slightly above her knees with an empire waist light blue tulle skirt and a beaded royal blue bodice. She was pairing it with black Stiletto hells and the silver locket Nik had given her, which she constantly wore and never took off. She was wearing some silver bracelets that clinked when she walked and she styled her hair down and curly. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and turned from every angel to make sure she looked good.

She just hoped that Tyler had pulled off the Great Homecoming party that he had promised. She had in turn found him a last minute date, one of the girls from the cheer squad whose boyfriend had just dumped her. Caroline felt as if she had out did herself and she knew tonight would be awesome.

The clock struck seven and the doorbell rang making Caroline grin even larger. She quickly applied another coat of lip-gloss and was about to leave her room when she heard her mother answer the door. She cursed inwardly and listened to the conversation so she could make an entrance and see Nik's expression when he saw her.

"Hello." She heard her mother greet.

"Sheriff Forbes." Nik said exchanging pleasantries with Caroline's mom.

Caroline decided then that she needed to get out there before anything unpleasant or God forbid embarrassing was said. She checked her appearance in the mirror again and slowly walked out of her room and down the hall to where her mother and boyfriend stood.

Nik was dressed very handsomely in black slacks, a black blazer and a white cotton shirt underneath. He wasn't overly dressed, but a nice casual that showed off his total hotness. Caroline felt the need to swoon a bit when she saw him.

They both watched her make her entrance and she saw the tears in her mother's eyes and how Nik's mouth dropped slightly open upon seeing her.

"Hi." Caroline said softly smiling at Nik.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. She wanted to pat herself on the back for making her boyfriend speechless. Her smile widened, but their moment was interrupted by her mother.

"You'll take good care of Caroline tonight, right?" Liz said a tone of underlining threat in her voice.

"Mom!" Caroline whined glaring at her mother who shrugged slightly.

"I'm just looking out for you." Liz said defensively.

"It'll be fine. We're going to dinner and then Tyler's for Homecoming. I'll be home before dawn." Caroline said rolling her eyes and going to stand next to Nik who chuckled.

"Where are you going for dinner?" Liz asked.

"I've actually made dinner at my place." Nik said glancing between mother and daughter.

"Your place?" Liz and Caroline asked in unison.

"Is that ok? We can go out if you'd like." Nik said.

"No! No! That's perfect!" Caroline gushed as Liz's expression turned to skepticism.

"Maybe you guys should skip—" Liz began to say but was shushed by Caroline's glare.

"Or I guess just have fun. Wait! Let me take pictures!" Liz said hurrying to get the camera.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, she gets excited when I go to formals."

Nik chuckled, "it's fine. Sometimes I wish my parents were still around or at least were enthusiastic about my life."

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look knowing that talking about his family was hard for him. She quickly kissed him before her mother came back with the camera and when she finally did they took exactly five pictures and left.

They walked down the pathway hand in hand towards his black car no words were exchanged between the two, but both cast subtle looks at each other, each enjoying how the other looked in their formal wear.

"You look ravishing. I wanted to tell you when you first came out, but words seemed to have failed me." Nik said as he opened the door for her.

She smiled shyly and got into the car. As he got in on the driver's side she turned to him. "You look very handsome yourself."

He chuckled and started the car.

"So I've never been to your house. I figured you were staying in a hotel or something. Or bed and breakfast since mystic Falls is too small for any real hotels." Caroline rambled nervous that they were going to his house.

Nik shrugged, "I actually just bought a place I've been fixing it up and finally it's ready for you to come over."

Caroline would have blushed if she were human. "I'm excited to see it. I've always wondered where you lived."

Nik smirked and continued to drive towards his mansion. He was excited to show her around his new house. In fact he was excited to spend the evening with her, which really surprised him since she could easily find out his real identity. But he just wanted to spend the evening with her, and her alone. Homecoming, he wished wouldn't happen and he and Caroline could just shack up in his room, alas though he wanted to make her happy and apparently her happiness was invested in Homecoming.

"What did you make for dinner?" Caroline asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Nik said mysteriously.

Caroline sighed, "listen I have to tell you something about tonight."

"What is it, love?" Nik asked glancing at her.

"My friends…I told you a bit about them, didn't I" Caroline stuttered.

"A bit." Nik said quietly.

"Well…they have a tendency to get into…trouble and tonight they have this plan to take down the Original, Klaus. I told you a little about this." Caroline rambled.

"You did." Nik agreed his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Right, so they're planning on killing him at Homecoming. They have this whole plan. Of course they didn't tell me because I'm not important enough, but they tell Rebekah." Caroline continued to ramble angrily.

Nik didn't respond, but instead stared straight ahead his expression turning to anger as well, but for a different reason.

"Anyway they're planning on killing him and I don't want you to get hurt. So when the shit hits the fan I think we should leave." Caroline explained.

"What are they planning on doing?" Nik asked nonchalantly.

Caroline shrugged staring out the window, "some stupid plan that I'm sure won't work. None of the others have and besides they had to, like, breakout some crazed vampire hunter named Mikael that doesn't drink human blood, which you know is kinda weird. It's a really stupid plan if you ask me, but of course they didn't."

Nik didn't reply but instead turned into a large wrap around driveway in front of a huge mansion.

"Holy shit! You live here?" Caroline asked wide-eyed and looking out the window.

"Mhm." Nik mumbled staring at her an odd gleam in his eye.

"Damn! Why were we hanging out at my house then?" Caroline asked turning to look at him.

He smirked at her and leaned in, Caroline thinking he wanted a kiss leaned in as well. She kissed him slowly on the lips, then turned and got out of the car leaving Nik stunned still in the vehicle.

"Are you getting out?" Caroline asked as Nik slowly began to get out of the car.

"Caroline…" he began to say, but she hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled pleasantly at him.

"I just want to say thank you! This means a lot to me, Nik and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else tonight. Since we met, everything has been fantastic. I love spending time with you and I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me so tonight when my friends try to have this Mikael kill Klaus I think we should leave because I would be really upset if anything happened to you." Caroline said sincerely looking into his eyes, which had an odd emotion in them.

His expression softened and he smiled down at her. Instead of answering he kissed her sweet and long on the lips savoring her taste and taking in her unique scent.

"Come on, love, I'll give you the tour." He mumbled taking her hand and leading her inside the house.

"What were you about to say?" she asked as they walked up the front steps.

Nik sighed and glanced at her, "it was nothing important, don't worry about it."

Caroline shrugged and smiled, "ok."

He led her into the house and she gasped, ohed and ahed at everything in the mansion. He showed her his study, the parlor, the library, the kitchen, the living room, and many of the other rooms except for any of the bedrooms. He couldn't tell her yet even though she was so close to the truth. He couldn't continue living this lie around her and yet he couldn't be honest with her. He wanted to, so badly, but he didn't want to destroy the illusion she had created of him. He had showed her all of the good parts of himself, and left out all of the bad.

They were looking at his paintings in his study when she turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"You're incredible you know that?" she said quietly.

"Incredible, you say?" he said chuckling.

"Oh yeah! These paintings are amazing! I can't believe you did these." She gushed.

He shrugged and humble replied, "One of my landscapes is hanging in the Eremitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

She shook her head, "I think they are beautiful and I would love to see them someday, but no I have never been anywhere."

He matched her smile and pulled her close, "I'll show you maybe we can take a trip. I'll take you wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

"I'd like that a lot." She said snuggling into his side and kissing him slowly. They got lost in each other, but Nik caught sight of the time and winced.

"Come on, love it's already seven thirty. We have to hurry through dinner so we can get there on time." Nik said.

Caroline nodded and they left the study to go to the dining room where he had set up candles and had taken out the nice china so they could eat off it. He ordered the on hand servants to serve the food and they ate while pleasant conversation flowed. He told her funny stories about the past and he enjoyed the chimes of her laugh. She told him about her family and friends and they held hands throughout dinner. When they finally ate dessert Nik stood up and pulled her with him.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Nik asked staring into her eyes.

Caroline sighed and nodded, "I want you to meet my friends. Elena thinks I'm ashamed because I won't let you meet them…but in reality I'm kind of ashamed of them. They can be…judgmental." She said delicately.

Nik chuckled and kissed her gently, "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Caroline grinned, "don't worry it's not you I'm worried about."

"Good, now, sweetheart let's go." Nik said putting an arm around her waist and they walked out, back towards the car to Tyler Lockwood's.

When they arrived the impromptu Homecoming was in full swing. Nik parked a ways a way since there were so many cars and they began to walk up to the mansion hand in hand.

"How are you doing?" Nik asked her casting her a sidelong look.

"Fine. Fine." she said nervously. He chuckled and stopped walking she followed suit. He brought her closer and placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. He leaned down slowly and kissed her passionately and tenderly, time stood still as they both took the other in and when they finally broke apart both were breathing raggedly as they rested their foreheads on the other.

"How do you feel now?" Nik whispered.

"Amazing." Caroline whispered back smiling.

"Good." Nik said and just as they were about to start walking again his phone went off. He took a look at who was calling and then he turned to Caroline.

"Love, go on up without me I have to take this real quick, but I'll come find you. Don't worry." Nik said.

"I can wait." Caroline protested.

"No it's fine. Just business. Go find your friends." Nik said kissing her forehead then walking away to take the phone call.

Caroline shrugged and began to walk towards Tyler's. When she got there though she couldn't find any of her friends. The mansion was overcrowded with hardly anyone she recognized. She couldn't even seem to find Tyler.

So instead she went to find a drink and wandered around looking for Nik. After about forty-five minutes and no sign whatsoever of anyone and she repeated anyone she knew she whipped her phone out and was about to call Nik when in walks Elena and Matt hand in hand.

"Hey! What happened to Rebekah?" Caroline asked walking over to them.

"Change of plans." Elena said vaguely taking her coat off. Caroline looked at her confused and then at Matt who shrugged.

"I'm so glad you guys are here I don't recognize anyone." Caroline said looking around.

"And I lost my boyfriend." She added annoyed.

"Boyfriend?" Elena and Matt asked confused.

Caroline shot a weird look at Elena and then looked at Matt. "Yeah we talked about this, like four days ago, remember? I wanted to introduce him to you guys, but I can't seem to find him." She said glancing around again.

"Do you really think that's a good idea to invite a human to this Homecoming? Especially when we are trying to kill Klaus." Elena said nastily.

Caroline looked at her shocked and bewildered.

Matt shrugged apologetically at Caroline.

She opened her mouth and was about to retort that A) Elena had brought Matt and Matt was human and B) Nik wasn't human but instead she took the higher road.

"You know what I think I'll just go look for him." Caroline mumbled and turned to walk away so she could look for Nik.

Outside Klaus stood with some scattered hybrids around him to guard him. He had to take care of a few things before he could get back to Caroline. Or at least he had to figure out a way to keep his identity a secret. He was standing in the midst of his hybrids when he saw Matt, Elena, and Tyler circled around each other.

He smirked coming up with an idea.

"Hello all." Klaus said coming to stand near them.

They all turned to glare which made his smirk deepen.

"Tyler, I need to borrow you for a moment. You don't mind, right? Great." Klaus dragged Tyler away from his friends and out of ear shut before anyone could protest.

"I'm not your—" Tyler began to whine, but Klaus shut him up with a glare.

"I need you to vervain Caroline, make sure she's passed out, and take her home. Do not let her find out anything about me and do not let anything happen to her. After you drop her off go get exceedingly drunk and forget everything about tonight. We never talked." Klaus compelled and watched as Tyler walked off to find Caroline without a second thought.

Klaus smirked watching him go then turned to go talk to Matt and Elena.

Tonight was going to be fun.

Caroline had just gotten done circling the Mansion for the third time. She couldn't find Nik anywhere and her phone was dead so she couldn't call him either. She cursed quietly and almost karate chopped someone when they grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, it's me, Tyler." Tyler stammered hands in the air in a surrender motion.

"Oh. What do you want?" Caroline asked her eyes searching the crowd. She thought she saw Nik, but whoever it was moved and she lost sight of him.

"I need to talk to you." Tyler said.

Caroline glanced at him and sighed, "can't it wait. I'm looking for someone."

"No. I need to talk to you now."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "fine but let's make it fast."

Tyler nodded and they went upstairs and into his room. He shut the door behind her and she started to walk over to his bed so she could sit down.

"So what did you—" But she was cut off by a sharp syringe being stabbed into her neck and the familiar feeling of Vervain entering her body. Her world turned black before she hit the floor.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a soft warm bed. She slowly opened her eyes and they came to rest on a figure sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was still dressed in his suit and white cotton shirt although there was blood on it now. One of his hands was holding hers and he had a concerned expression on her face.

"Nik?" she whispered her body weak from the vervain. She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down and motioned for her to slide over so he could get in beside her.

She gladly moved over and snuggled into his side as he made himself comfortable against her. He didn't say anything for a long time, just tenderly caressed her hair.

"What happened?" she finally asked her voice slightly stronger.

"Some boy vervained you…I found you in his bed passed out. I carried you home. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner love. I couldn't seem to reach you." He said quietly.

Caroline sighed, "I was looking for you all night. I don't know why Tyler would vervain me. That's so weird. Maybe because he likes me…I don't know..." She said incoherently.

Nik's grip on her tightened, "I'm sorry tonight didn't work out like you wanted."

Caroline shrugged, "it's fine, I guess. You can meet my friends another time. I just, wanna sleep. I'm so tired."

"Alright I'll leave you to it." Nik said moving to get up.

"What? No! Can you…maybe stay with me tonight?" Caroline asked shyly. "Just you know sleep here with me. I don't want to be alone." She added equally as shy.

He smiled and nodded taking off his clothes so he could sleep more comfortably. Caroline changed out of her dress and into a t-shirt and shorts. She then turned off the lights and snuggled back into him, their bodies entangled in each other. Caroline began to drift off, but right before she did Nik interrupted her dozing.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

"hm?" she mumbled half asleep.

"I…I'm not…I had a good time tonight, love." He stuttered silently cursing himself for not being able to tell her the truth.

She smiled sleepily already drifting into dreamland, "me too. I love you."

With those words uttered out of her mouth his entire body stiffened but when he looked down at his blonde angel he felt his heart warm knowing that she loved him.

He knew then that he was doomed when reality finally struck.

(A/n: happy val day! tell me what you guys think? I love and appreciate the reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11: The Boy's Surprise

**Author's Note:** Wow! Let me say that! I was surprised at the large feedback I got! I'm so glad you guys like it! I won't comment on any of the questions or anything till after this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for all the awesome reviews! And everyone reading! It made my val day that much more awesome! I hope everyone else's was great as well! I actually missed last nights episode since I was at a friends anti-val celebration, but I read it online, quite sad! So I hope this chapter cheers everyone up! I want to thank all of the wonderful reviewers again! And the readers! you guys are awesome! And I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter! Let me know! I appreciate it! You know I love your feedback!

**Thank you to:**

**vampiregirl004, tardis356, damlanur, Aaaammber, tacker23, guest, glevez25, ashlidare, HelloCutePanda, drewwnesss, guest, guest, Grace5231973, Ajjie, Sharkgurl, jessinicole, Emmalea, PsychVamp, Missgwen33, & Vlevvy!**

**xxxbulletxxx:** Yeah Idk why I had her say that, not my finest moment. I guess I was thinking she was probably grasping for straws as to why Tyler would do that. lol. I wouldn't laugh tho people do crazy shit when they like someone. I've seen it and it's not pretty as I'm sure you know. lol. Anyways I can't say much more about how Caroline will react or anything, but thank you for the review! & I hope you enjoy!

**Klar0lin3**: I actually thought about having Klaus tell her, but then I was like that's too easy or maybe about the clues, but I felt like that would be drawn out too long. I know the whole story so far I feel like has been pretty suspenseful! And I'm pretty proud! lol. Thank you for the review! I hope you like what's next!

**softballlover298:** Thank you for the idea! If I hadn't already come up with what I wanted to happen I'd probs have gone with that. Super dramatic. I like your idea tho. That would be an interesting twist! I hope you like how it comes out tho! I thought about it for awhile and I think this will hopefully be the best way. If not I guess I could do an alternative chapter or something. Thank you for the review! And keep reading!

**Justine:** I know! I know! The suspense is terrible! But at least I updated today! I woke up too early and began to type out the new chapter since I can't sleep. lol. I know Klaus is keeping loads of secrets and everything will be out in the open soon! Your right though they are like gravity and he does need to be honest with her, altho it's hard for him I'm sure! I love your reviews! And I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! You might hate me at the end though...so feel free to let me hear the feedback.

**SageStoneXOX:** I love that you have two accounts. Yes I love Charmed and Phoebe and Cole! And yes I still tots watch it on my netflix account. I love all the supernatural stuff for the most part. But charmed was awesome! Except the last two seasons i wasn't that big a fan. I know exactly what episode your talking about lol! Thats funny. Anyway! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**VeraDeDiamant**:Thank you! I love your reviews they always make me smile! I just have to let you know! It actually took me awhile to figure out how i was going to do Homecoming, but then I remembered that Tyler vervained Caroline and she was out most of it anyway, so I worked that to my advantage and the interaction of klaroline in 3X14 is one of my favs. it was actually the first episode i saw of TVD and i tots fell in love with the couple! they seemed so right for each other and i didn't understand why caroline was being such a bitch to this dude. lol. now i know. Yeah I was hoping to be able to show Klaus's feelings I'm glad it's all coming together! Thank you! I don't want to give away when Klaus's identity is revealed but don't worry it won't be long. Also as in regards to Rebekah she will be still in the story, but not for a bit. Also after this chapter it's going to go off the season 3 trail i've been on and go AU. Just a forewarning I probs wont really be following the rest of the season except for a few things that are my fave, like the ball and some of the conversations. Just letting you know! Thank you so much for the review and I'm looking forward to what you think of for this chapter!

**WARNING: Sexual Content & Swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11: The Boy's Surprise**

A few days before Caroline's birthday Nik was bringing her back from a date. They had gone to the drive in theater and had a picnic of blood and chocolate covered strawberries as they watched an old movie at the drive in.

"I've never been to a drive in theater before tonight." Caroline mused as they got out of the car.

Nik smiled and took her hand as he came from the other side of the car. "And now you can say you have. If you let me, Caroline, I can show you the world."

Caroline grinned widely and leaned over to kiss him. She lingered close to him and gave Nik a seductive smile.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Nik grinned wolfishly, "I would."

Caroline giggled and began to drag him into the house. She had already checked to make sure her mother wasn't home and the absence of the Sheriff car was a huge clue. She took him into her bedroom and shut the door securely before pushing him onto the bed. He chuckled and brought his hands to rest on her hips. She climbed into his lap to straddle him as they began to kiss deeply. He fell back onto the bed and brought her with him. They continued to kiss and he rolled them over so he was on top his hands' roaming over her body and hers were buried in his soft hair.

Nik suddenly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Caroline, love?"

"Yes?" she pouted.

"I wanted to give you your birthday gift…I told you I'd be out of town for your birthday and for that I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you this now." Nik said sitting up and reaching into his pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Caroline said shyly, but taking it neither the less.

"Of course I did! And when I come back we'll go out for dinner. Anywhere you like." Nik said reassuringly rubbing her thighs.

She smiled, "alright and maybe you can meet my friends then too. We can have a small dinner party or something."

Nik struggled to smile and nodded, "whatever you want, love. Just open it."

She nodded and opened the box. Inside sat a beautiful diamond bracelet. She gasped when she saw it and took it out of its container. Nik clasped the bracelet on her dainty wrist and smiled.

"It belonged to a princess almost as beautiful as you." He said looking into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "thank you it's amazing!" she gushed and pulled him back on top of her.

"Now where were we," she said kissing him soundlessly.

Their hands went back to roaming each other's bodies. Nik's mouth moved down her neck and his hands tugged at her shirt. She was lying there panting as he sucked lightly on her neck and his hands took her shirt and bra off. He then went for her pants zipper and slowly his mouth moved down her body only stopping to gently massage her breasts and pinch her nipples.

She looked at him questioningly when he stopped and sat between her legs. He smirked up at her and then leaned down to kiss her inner thighs before his hands went to take off the only remaining item of clothing, her underwear. She sucked in a breath when the cold air hit her wet hot center.

"Not fair! You're all dressed and I'm not." She whined watching him kiss her inner thighs.

She knew he was smirking down there, but all coherent thoughts disappeared from her mind when she felt his mouth on her core. She laid back and sighed contently when she felt his tongue working her lips and two of his fingers enter her. She arched her back needing him to speed up his agonizingly slow pace.

"Faster!" she moaned bucking against his fingers and talented mouth. In response Nik reached up a hand to hold her down so he could continue working his mouth on her.

He sucked on her clit and moved his tongue around her core taking in all of her juices. She moaned as his fingers began to speed up and he knew she was going to come soon. He wanted her to come hard and fast so his fingers began to move even faster and his tongue began to work it's magic. Suddenly he could feel her tighten around his fingers and he could taste her tangy sweetness on his tongue and in his mouth and he knew she had cum.

"Nik!" She moaned so loudly he couldn't help but smile from his position between her legs. He licked up all of her cum and slowly moved back up to Caroline and her mouth.

When he got there she was still breathing heavily and grabbed his head to bring it closer to hers. She kissed him hard and could taste herself on his tongue and that turned her on even more then she was previously. She switched them around and straddled his clothed hips and ripping his shirt off quickly so she could feel his lean chest. She began to kiss ever inch of skin she could reach and rushed to undo the button and zipper on his pants so she could feel all of him naked beneath her. Once he was finally naked she saw how hard he was and smiled knowing she hadn't even touched him yet and he already wanted her so much.

She turned around in his lap suddenly, which confused him.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked as she repositioned herself with her back facing him.

"I want to try something new." She said casually moving him farther on the bed and she backed up to him.

He smirked loving her sexual exploration and let her do what she wanted, for now at least.

"Get on your knees." She said looking over her shoulder.

He did what she wanted and watched as she got down on all fours. His smirk widened when he realized what she wanted to do. Without warning he entered her causing a loud groan to erupt from Caroline's mouth. He adjusted himself so he could thrust into her sweet spot and slowly started his rhythm. He began to go faster and moaned watching Caroline's perfectly shaped backside. He loved her ass and had to slap it a few times making her yell 'faster.' He began to pound into her quicker his hands on her hips to guide and steady him. He reached around her body to rub her clit and bring her closer since he knew he was going to come soon.

"God! Yes! Nik!" Caroline moaned her second orgasm starting to come up. He felt her walls tighten around him and that was the final straw before he let his hot wet seed spill into her.

"Caroline!" he groaned as they came together his one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her still. He felt her still shuttering against him and slowly his orgasm teetered off leaving him feeling completely sated and exhausted. They both collapsed on the bed and lay in silence enjoying what had just happened between them. Nik had never had better sex. Caroline knew she could never have sex with anyone except the man lying next to her.

"Let's do that again." Nik said smirking at her.

She laughed and rolled over closer.

They began to kiss and their passion started again.

* * *

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" They screamed in unison.

Caroline jumped in shock as she came into her house, the bags in her arms falling to the floor. Elena, Bonnie, and Matt rushed forward to help her pick the things up and she smiled sadly at them.

"Thank you!" Caroline said looking at their party hats and the balloons that read 'Happy Birthday.'

"We decorated your locker, but you weren't in school today." Bonnie said looking at her concerned.

Caroline shrugged as they stood up all the bags back in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing…just…I'm dead, what's the point of having a birthday when I'm stuck at seventeen forever? I mean seventeen is a filler year. I'm stuck in a filler year." Caroline groaned.

"Don't think of it like that!" Elena protested.

Caroline sighed and walked to her room.

"We brought a cake and everything! You have to celebrate your birthday." Matt said as they followed her.

"I'm sorry, guys I just don't really feel like celebrating my birthday." Caroline apologized setting her bags on her bed.

"What about your mysterious boyfriend are you going to do anything with him?" Elena asked.

Caroline laughed bitterly, "He's out of town."

Nik had left a few days ago just like he said he would. She was still bitter about it though since this year's birthday was turning out to be terrible. All she wanted was her boyfriend here to cheer her up, but no, he had to be out of town on business of course, which kind of pissed her off.

"When do we get to meet him?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline shrugged, "when he comes back to town I guess."

She was getting tired of his constant disappearing acts. He was really good about letting her know when he was leaving and they talked throughout his absence, but it still wasn't the same. Sometimes when her mind chose to be extra vindictive she thought maybe he had a family in a different state or at least another woman, but then when he came back to her those thoughts were quickly banished. After all when he looked at her all other doubts were destroyed the emotions in his eyes told the story that she was the only one.

Her insecurities still got to her and they seemed to be coming out more today because of birthday drama.

"I have an idea." Elena said suddenly grinning triumphantly.

Caroline shook her head, "seriously Elena I just want to curl up in bed and eat some ice cream cake."

"Come on, Caroline! It'll be fun. Promise. Stay here and we'll come get you in a bit, ok?" Elena said looking at Bonnie and Matt.

"Ok." Caroline said giving up on trying to talk her friends out of celebrating her birthday. She watched as Elena marched out of her house followed by a confused Matt and Bonnie.

In their absence Caroline decided to take a nap until they came to get her. She changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and cuddled into her bed. She smiled when she caught sight of the bracelet on her wrist, which Nik had given her and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of her boyfriend.

Caroline was awakened what felt like hours later by frantic knocking at the front door. She hurried to go answer it and glared when she saw who was on the other side.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked when Tyler swept into her house.

"I want to talk to you." Tyler said as she closed the door behind him.

"What about?" She grunted going to the living room.

"Everything. We were friends once, Caroline I'm hoping we can be again." Tyler said sadly.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the couch. He came to sit next to her and took her hand. She tried to get her hand out of his, but his grip tightened around hers. If she were human her bones would have been broken.

"Tyler…" Caroline started to say.

"No! Caroline listen! I don't know who this boyfriend of yours is. But I have yet to meet him and he sounds like a real creep." Tyler started.

Caroline shook her head interrupting his rant, "no! He's not a creep, Tyler! You're the creep! You keep badgering me about one time together, like 5 months ago! Get over it! It was one time."

"But it could be more then once! We liked each other and then you all of a sudden you just want to be friends? I don't get it and I deserve an explanation." Tyler said getting up and beginning to pace her living room.

Caroline sighed watching him pace, "there is no explanation. The night of Elena's party we were both horny and as friends I figured we could both handle a little rough and tumble. I thought you were mature enough to know what friends with benefits were, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, but I love Nik not you." Caroline said annoyed.

Tyler was silent for a moment, "his name is Nik? What's his last name?"

Caroline opened her mouth to tell him when she realized she didn't know. Instead she answered a different way. "None of your business. He's my boyfriend and you're not so can you leave? And by the way! What the hell has been up with you lately, you've been all weird. Calling and telling me about false meetings and drugging me with vervain! Seriously Tyler! What the fuck?

Tyler could feel himself growing angrier at her words, "Caroline can't you see I'm trying to look out for you? I'm trying to protect you! Why can't you see that! What happened to us? We used to be really good friends and then…you just cast me off as if I meant nothing to you! As for this boyfriend of yours where did you even meet this guy?"

Caroline was silent for a minute debating her answers.

"It's none of your business, Tyler. If you want to be friends, we can be but I don't want to talk about my love life with you."

"Caroline open your eyes! This guy is probably using you! Why else would he want you? Is he even human?" Tyler said his anger growing steadily into rage because she didn't understand his intentions of trying to protect her.

"It's none of your business, Tyler!" Caroline yelled finally having enough of his opinion.

The argument between the sired hybrid and the blonde vampire was heating up quick. They had moved from sitting on the couch to standing in the room yelling at each other. Caroline was just glad her mother wasn't home.

"Yes! Caroline! As your friend it fucking is!" Tyler roared.

If Caroline wasn't feeling so angry she would have sensed danger, but the longer Tyler stood in front of her the more mad she became.

"No! It's not! Now leave I need to get ready for my party with my _real_ friends." Caroline screamed.

Suddenly Tyler was so filled with rage he jumped on her and knocked her backwards onto the floor. He was barring his teeth at her angrily and Caroline instinctively used her arm to shield her face. Tyler began to snap at Caroline in a blind rage. His sharpened fangs with their werewolf venom sinking into her arm. She screamed when she felt his teeth bury their way into her skin.

"Tyler! Get off! Get off!" Caroline snarled trying to through him off her.

But he was so blinded by his rage he wasn't listening and he was too strong. Caroline's arm was bleeding profusely and she could see the yellow in Tyler's eyes. She started screaming louder when suddenly the front door to her house opened and Matt, Elena, and Bonnie came rushing in to find Tyler on top of Caroline. All three of them pulled Tyler off Caroline who scampered back into the wall tears flowing down her face.

"Tyler! What the hell!" Bonnie yelled watching as his eyes went back to their normal brown and his face changed back.

"I…I…I'm sorry. C-C-Caroline, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Tyler mumbled sadly seeing what he had done. The realization fully hit him and he tried to break free of their grasp to go towards Caroline who was shaking on the floor against the wall.

She shook her head quickly.

"No! Stay away from me!" she cried.

Everyone in the house was quiet watching each other.

"I think you should go, Tyler." Matt finally said looking at his friend.

Tyler opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He zoomed out of the house quickly and slowly Elena and Bonnie went over to their friend. Caroline was holding her bitten arm against her chest nursing it quietly.

"Can I look?" Elena asked softly.

Caroline nodded hesitantly and showed her friend her arm. The bite was already starting to worsen as the venom seeped into Caroline's system.

"Oh Care…I think…we have to call Klaus. His blood is the only antidote." Elena said staring at her friend's wound.

Bonnie nodded quickly at a loss for words.

Caroline sighed and nodded, "alright. Can you help me to bed?"

Matt and Bonnie nodded and helped Caroline to bed as Elena called Damon so he could call Klaus.

(A/n: I know I'm evil and a tease...How did you like it though?!)


	12. Chapter 12: The Female's Discovery

**Author's Note:** Oh man! You guys are amazing! Especially because you all know I'm super evil and such a tease for stopping where I did! **THANK YOU EVERYONE** for reading and reviewing! Super awesome! And I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! A lot of you have waited awhile to finally end the suspense and finally I will not torture you anymore with it. It's been a long time coming! The story of course has a ways to go seeing as now Klaus has to get back in her good graces. Most of you figured out how it's going to go down, but I still added a twist. Anyway! Let me know what you think! And let me just say THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! and the compliments! They **ALL** make me smile! And swoon a bit! So i'd like to thank:

**Aaaammber, glevez25, guest, nolife96, jessinicole, tacker23, jau0062, drewwnesss, dawnlee, vampiregirl004, amanda, psychvamp, sharkgurl, ajjie, ghlover8907, a lonely lily, missgwen33, bluestar, jaybeans, ta-el-el, guest, immortalpen, sherlyn-queen-b, grace5231973, auror137, & giljanszahir!**

**ilovetvd: **I feel bad for them too...thanks for the review! Swear it'll get better after the storm! I hope you like the next chapter!

**damlanur:** lol I loved your review! It made me laugh! I hope it wasn't too torturous to wait! And thank you! And let me know how you like the chapter!

**Element Siren:** Thank you! That's so nice! It makes me ego even bigger. lol. I like these types of stories too it took me forever to come up with an idea I could roll with and suddenly this one struck me! I'm glad you found my story and like it! I'm very proud of it actually it's my second biggest story I've written on this site! Thank you again and I hope you like the next chapter.

**Justine:** Thank you! as always your review is much appreciated! I'm still working on the second part of the story, I know how it will end, but there are a few twists I want to add. So of course I can neither confirm nor deny what is going to happen this chapter I just want you to read and find out and of course let me know! Your torture is over now, I assure you. Thank you again for the review! And I hope you like this chapter!

**SageStoneXOX:** Thank you! I really liked writing the last chapter and I couldn't help where I ended, it was too much fun. I know I update fast, but I feel that if my readers are loyal they deserve it, u know. I swear i do have a life, with a job and school and all that jazz plus friends, but it's just so much fun to write then deal with reality I suppose...plus I love the reviews and how much people are enjoying this! Anyway thats so sweet that u like my story and can call it a fav! Thats pretty awesome! I feel very flattered that I can call both myself and my story one of ur favs. I know I've been a huge tease with finding out about klaus and i dont want to give too much away so just read and let me know what u think! I'm very flattered so I hope u like this chapter as well!

**VeraDeDiamant:** I know I'm terrible. Lol. And a tease. believe me i've been told multiple times. I agree about the third season. I have netflix so I watched almost all of the seasons except once i got to sage i havent been able to continue, but that also might be because i dont want it to end. lol. But most of the stuff i like is obviously klaroline so i watched their scenes. I'm still a little unsure about how to continue with the second part, so hopefully it'll be just as good. I just had to add the bracelet! it's so important and watching caroline throw it at him was so heartbreaking bc if i had a bracelet like that it wouldn't leave my sight, let me tell you! lol. As for the smut! Good! I'm glad! I always have to re-read it like 20 times to get it right since i'm so unsure of it so I'm glad i'm making it delicious and realistic. As for Nik's absence i figured it makes the most sense since he's so in and out in the beginning of the season. Tyler on the other hand, I know I made him pretty big jerk and a lot of people commented on that, but I needed an antagonist and i've never really liked him...so it was kinda perfect. As for how Klaus will react u'll have to read and find out! I hope your own story is going well! and you can updated it after a good nights sleep! as for myself I don't sleep much hence the quick updates! Anyway! I hope you like the new chapter!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: The Female's Discovery**

The vibration of Klaus's phone signaled that a person of interest was trying to contact him. At first he figured it was Caroline calling him to wish him good night, but when he checked the caller ID he saw that it was the eldest Salvatore brother. Klaus grumbled knowing that whatever the reason for Damon's call probably wasn't a good one.

Klaus had been enjoying his time at the Founder's Charity Bridge event with his Hybrids. He had to keep dodging Caroline's mother most of the night, but the longer the night wore on the easier it was becoming. He also had to deal with Stefan's unruliness towards his hybrids and himself, plus his pent up feelings for the doppleganger.

Overall Klaus would have much rather have been with Caroline on her birthday instead of 'been out of town for business' although in reality he just had to deal with some hybrid-doppleganger-Salvatore brother drama bullshit.

Klaus picked up the phone wearily pressing the answer button.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus greeted smirking into the phone.

"We…need your help." Damon said annoyed.

"And why do you think I would help you?" Klaus asked chuckling.

"Elena's friend, Caroline…your hybrid experiment bit her and she needs your blood. Elena's offering a trade if you give Caroline your blood to heal her Elena will give you some for your hybrid transformations." Damon said his displeasure with the situation evident in his voice.

Once Caroline's name had left Damon's mouth Klaus's mind had went numb. If his heart still beat it would be pounding rapidly. Caroline was in trouble was the only thing going through Klaus's mind. He had already begun to start for the door ignoring the curious looks he was getting.

"What did you say?" Klaus asked wanting Damon to repeat the situation.

Damon made an annoyed sound into the phone, "go to Caroline's house they'll explain when you get there. It's on—"

"I know where it is." Klaus snarled hanging up the phone and coming to the exit of the party. He decided to leave his car there and just have one of his hybrids bring it back to his mansion, he quickly texted one of them and then used his hybrid speed to get to Caroline's as quickly as possible.

The only thing he could think of as he hurried to Caroline's was wither or not she'd be ok. He couldn't stop the panic he felt for her from rising. He was going to tear Tyler limb from limb when he found him.

How dare he hurt _his_ Caroline!

Klaus was so lost in his anger he forgot that Caroline was going to find out the truth tonight; whither he wanted her to or not. Her life was a bigger issue and if he had to deal with her hating him he would, as long as she was alive.

He finally came to her house and quickly knocked on the door.

The blood bag, Matt opened it with a concerned look on his face.

"You can't come in unless—" Matt said in way of a greeting, but was cut off by Klaus shoving him to the side and entering the house.

"How did you get in here?" Bonnie asked coming out of the living room.

"Get out all of you!" Klaus growled as Elena came out of Caroline's bedroom.

"We called you. We are offering you a deal!" Elena exclaimed coming to stand with Matt and Bonnie.

"What happened?" Klaus asked ignoring Elena's whines.

"We found Tyler attacking Caroline…she needs your blood he bit her." Elena explained.

Klaus's eyes darkened and his posture turned ridged at her words.

"Get out." He repeated.

"Shouldn't we discuss the terms of the agreement? You save Caroline and—" Elena started.

"Get out!" Klaus roared making all three of the teenagers jump. They each looked at each other alarmed and scared, but hurried out of the house. Not sure what else to do.

Once the front door was closed Klaus rushed into Caroline's room. He stopped at the doorway and watched as she lay there pale with her eyes closed perspiration dripping from her forehead. He took a tentative step into the room and her eyes slowly opened. It seemed to take her a minute to realize who was in her room, but when she did a confused expression presented itself upon her face.

"What are you doing here?" she rasped.

"Damon called me…he told me what happened…" Nik said sadly.

He walked slowly into the room and stood beside her bed. She was looking up at him with an unreadable expression and he noticed the diamond bracelet was on her arm and the heart locket he'd given her was around her neck. He smiled slightly knowing that she wore them and he just hoped that she was understanding when she found out. Her desire to wear the gifts he'd given her warmed him and gave him hope.

"Damon called you…how do you…" Caroline said trailing off staring down at her bed as everything began to come together.

Nik knew Damon.

Elena had called Damon so he could call Klaus.

Klaus's blood was the cure.

Nik was standing in her room looking at her with concern.

He knew what had happened.

Damon had called Nik.

Nik was _Klaus_.

Caroline's breathing started to get heavier, the rasping louder. Everything was starting to come together. Nik's constant disappearing acts. Why he didn't want to meet her friends. Where he was on Homecoming. Why she'd never met Klaus. She had already met him, at that concert in Richmond all those months ago.

Caroline's eyes widened in sudden realization that she for the last several months had been dating Klaus, the hybrid psychopathic monster they were trying to kill. She had been having sex with him and not just mediocre every day sex but mind blowing primal earth shattering sex.

Slowly Caroline looked up into the face of the monster that had previously been her boyfriend. The same concerned look was plastered on his face and she needed a confirmation before she jumped to conclusions, although she already knew her assumptions to be correct.

"Klaus?" she whispered staring into his blue eyes.

He gave the tiniest nod and a whimper escaped her mouth as the tears began to flow mixing with the perspiration already dampening her face. She turned away from him and rolled over in her bed so she didn't have to face the harsh reality of her realization about the true nature of her relationship with Nik, or _Klaus_ as he was really known as.

"Caroline, love." Klaus said moving closer to her.

"No! Don't call me that!" Caroline wheezed.

Klaus stopped moving and looked at her concerned, "what? Caroline? Love it's your name."

"Don't call me love or sweetheart or anything else, but my name!" she whimpered not wanting to look at him.

He was quiet for a moment the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Listen, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know who you were when we met at that concert in Richmond."

Caroline wasn't listening to him though; she was still putting all of the pieces of the puzzle together. She felt as if her entire world was falling apart. She couldn't breathe for a few seconds wither it was from the werewolf poison or the truth she wasn't sure.

"I don't believe you," she whispered staring at the wall her back still turned away from him.

He sighed and moved around the bed to face her.

"I told your friends to leave. It's just us. I think we should talk." He began to say, but at the mention of her friends Caroline shot up and gasped.

"Oh no! They're going to find out! And they'll think I've switched sides or that I'm like, Benedict Arnold or something! They're going to stake me! I'm going to be dead!" she cried the tears coming faster now.

Klaus sat on her bed and took her gently by the shoulders. When he touched her she flinched and he sadly moved his hands away.

"Caroline I won't let anyone hurt you I promise. And you're friends won't hurt you either. They love you, just like I do." Klaus said soothingly.

That only made Caroline cry harder, she was so distraught she hadn't even caught Klaus's revelation. She moved her knees to her chest and buried her head into her legs so he wouldn't see the tears he had caused. Klaus tried to touch her again by putting his hand on her back to try to sooth her.

"Caroline, please! I didn't want this to happen. When we met I didn't know you were a vampire! I didn't know you were friends with the doppleganger until your little high school prank night." Klaus said as she shifted away from his hand on her shoulder.

"You've known since prank night!?" Caroline yelled raising her head.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, her tear stained face, her puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks, and she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Caroline, I love you." he whispered gazing into her blue eyes.

"Your _Klaus_, how could I love a monster like you?" She whispered.

There was dead silence in the room. Caroline was staring into Klaus's eyes and he was staring back. He could see the mixed emotions in her gaze and he felt his own world crumbling around him as she repeated the words Rebekah had said to him. Rebekah, he knew had been right, but he still had hoped that Caroline could see that he was Nik just as much as he was Klaus.

Suddenly she started coughing and blood started dripping from her mouth. Her body was slowly shutting down and her energy was draining faster from the emotion turmoil he was putting her through.

"Caroline you need to drink from me." Klaus said his voice laced with urgency.

Caroline shook her head slowly, "I never want you to touch me ever again."

Klaus sighed, "if you don't drink from me then you'll die, do you want to die?"

Caroline was quiet for a long time when she finally mumbled a 'no.'

"Good then I need you to drink." Klaus said bringing his wrist to her mouth.

She looked into his eyes debating still wither she truly wanted to drink his blood or not.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered right before he bit down on his wrist. He moved his arm away from his mouth and looked at her.

"Because I like spending time with you. I like everything about you. You're beautiful, you're strong, and you're full of light. I enjoy you," he said quietly wanting her to believe it.

She looked away, "I'm just collateral damage. I've always just been collateral damage. You don't love me. You don't enjoy me. You were just using me. I should have known."

Klaus gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, "no Caroline. You are so much more than that. It's true I was going to use you in the sacrifice. It's also true once I found out about you that I was going to kill you, but I couldn't do it. The thought of any harm coming to you…it doesn't sit well with me. I don't want any harm to come to you, ever again. And this, what Tyler did, he will pay you mark my words, love."

"Don't call me love." She whispered moving her chin out of his hand. "And don't touch me."

"Here." He said ignoring what she had just said.

He brought his wrist back to his mouth and bite hard drawing blood. He then moved around Caroline and sat behind her and she put his wrist to her mouth so she could drink. He caressed her hair as she drank greedily. Eventually she had her fill and he reluctantly moved away, knowing that this would be the last time he got to be with her for a long while.

"Thank you." She grumbled sleepily the long day getting to her.

"Caroline—" he began to say his hand hovering over her.

Caroline looked up at him her blue eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

"_Klaus_ I want you to leave." She said her previously weak voice returning in full force.

He flinched when he heard 'Klaus' come from her lips. He was no longer 'Nik' to her, but the man that was tormenting her friends. He stood there staring at her and she looked back a heartbreaking expression plastered on her face.

"I don't want you to contact me. I don't want to see you again. I want you to leave." She said feeling exhausted mentally and physically.

"Caroline I need to find Tyler he needs to pay for what he did to you." Klaus said ignoring her demands.

"No, he didn't do anything. Tyler got upset…I'm saved now. What you did, _Klaus_, what you did is so much worse. You've hurt me more than Tyler ever could. Thank you for saving my life, but it doesn't make up for the deceit, the lies, and the fact you used me for months on end. Plus you let me believe you were a good person—"

"What I showed you was the real me! Don't you see that! I would never hurt you the way Tyler did! I would never bite you!" Klaus shouted growing frustrated with her views.

"But you already did. You didn't hurt me physical but mentally...I loved you…I just want you to leave. I just want to sleep." Caroline said looking away from him.

Klaus stood still not wanting to go, but not knowing what to say to make her see.

"Get out, _Klaus_!" she spit loudly.

He still didn't move, just stood there and watched her.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screeched at the top of her lungs taking all of the birthday cards on her bedside table and throwing them at him. She took anything she could grab to throw at him just so he would leave. She didn't want to look at his amazingly handsome face. She didn't want to see the dimples, or the cheekbones, or the scruff, or the beautiful shade of blue his eyes were. She didn't want to smell his scent anymore she didn't want to hear his sexy accented voice. She wanted him to disappear and she wanted her love for him to go away.

She reached for the clasp on her bracelet to throw at him as well, but the beautiful jewelry made her stop, she couldn't mistreat something so gorgeous just because the monster that gave it to her was evil.

So instead she threw her pillows and stuffed animals at him until he reluctantly moved towards her door and she heard the front door slam shut. When she knew he was gone she collapsed in her bed and cried for hours until she finally fell asleep. The reality of Nik her boyfriend was now revealed to her, his true face was the Original monster hybrid Klaus Mikaelson.

(A/n: So?! A few people wanted Klaus to tell her the truth, so in small way he did...when he was made to! So reviews anyone?! Did you like it? was it ok?! Let me know!)


	13. Chapter 13: The Man and his Despair

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback and reviews! And thank you for reading! Everyone who is is awesome! I know the last chapter was sad, so I tried to make this one a bit less so. Per **daisychen0** request this chapter is through Klaus's POV, not through first person, but third, like the whole story has been. I'm at my friends since my internets not working so this is short. I hope you guys like it! Thank you again! Let me know what you think! Just want to thank:

**Aaaammber, daisychen0, damlanur, jessinicole, drewwnesss, Element Siren, mockingbird, guest, lolsmileyface6, Guest, HelloCutePanda, red-as-a-rose12334, xloveTVDx, thevampiresrulez, softballlover298, Sharkgurl, psychvamp, nicaha23, dreamsbeatreality, biancaR, jau0062, & romancedramaAzngrl!**

**Justine:** THank you! I know it was really sad to write. I wanted to get the heartbreak across so I'm glad it seemed to work! Yeah She does feel very betrayed and its hard, but no worries everything will be good! I agree with everything you said. I can't tell you how he's going to win her back or what Caroline's going to do, but I can tell you that it will be a challenge and the suspense probably wont be done. As for her friends, don't worry about them for a bit! I also can tell you that Caroline will still have her humanity, just be angry. Thank you again for the review! Can't wait to here your response to the next chapter!

**VerDeDiamant:** No problem! Thank you for the awesome review! I know it was very sad to write, I wanted to get the right amount of sadness and heartbreak but try and leave it open that he still has an opportunity to get her back. Yes! The bracelet! I love the bracelet! I couln't make her throw it. I loved your review it was amazing and thank you again! I hope you like the next chapter!

**ImageneryWreck**: Thank you! The drama was a bit hard to write I wanted to get everything right. So no one else besides Caroline knows about Nik, except for of course the other Originals, as for Caroline's friends no one knows and you'll have to wait and see what they know. Caroline will forgive him though, eventually no worries. I am a happy endings kind of girl! Thank you again and enjoy this chapter!

**Fiyeraba96**: I know! Everyone was waiting so long for the shit to hit the fan and it did...I like that you caught that he kind of told her himself, but when made to. The bracelet i loved and the time she did throw it at him on the show was terrible. Thank you for the awesome review! I appreciate all of them! Hope you like the next chapter and let me know what you think! No worries though she'll come around.

**ENJOY**!

**Chapter 13: The Man and his Despair**

"Can you please pass the potatoes?" Klaus seethed already irritated by the way dinner was going.

Kol was sitting on his left side and kept going on about having a good shag since he hadn't in a century. Rebekah who was sitting on his other side was babbling about high school, Cheerleading, and his least favorite subject, Caroline, who had been MIA for the past week. Rebekah kept badgering him about her absence.

Across from him sat Elijah who was characteristically quiet, but for tonight he kept bringing up questions about this mysterious girl who had made their brother's already homicidal mood maniacal. To make matters worse were Finn and their mother who sat across from each other at the end of the table were being strange, neither talking just giving each other secretive looks.

Family dinner at the Mikaelson Manor, whoever said this was a good idea was sorely mistaken.

Klaus equated this to torture.

Pure unadulterated torture.

Actually the entire past week had been torture.

Since Caroline had found out about his real identity things in his life had taken a turn for the worst if he was being honest. His family had been awakened, his mother and Finn were up to no good, Caroline absolutely refused to talk to him, and if that wasn't bad enough his siblings were driving him up a bloody wall.

Now his mother insisted they dined together.

Every meal.

This had only been going on for a small while, but it was utterly abysmal. Klaus had the desire to rip someone's heart out every time they sat down to eat.

If things couldn't get any worse he couldn't seem to locate his first hybrid pet after what he did to Caroline. Klaus knew the boy must have left the state, but Klaus wanted to stay close to Mystic Falls and concentrate on the other hybrids and Caroline. Besides he had another hybrid tracking Tyler and reporting his activities and whereabouts.

The first few days after the _big revelation_ as he liked to call it Klaus convinced himself he didn't care. But slowly as the third and then the forth day approached he began to miss the little things about her. How she tucked her hair gently behind her ear, or how she laughed. He missed her laugh. He feared the noise would never grace his ears again. He missed her scent, those blue eyes, and wild blonde hair; he missed her kisses, and her sweet lips. He especially missed touching her. He missed the soft noises she made during sex and the screams of lust she let out when he pumped into her. He missed everything about her and the longer he went without her the harder it was getting. She was his drug and without her he felt terrible.

Awful even.

And his bloody siblings weren't helping the manor.

He finally slammed his cutlery down after Kol went into explicit detail to what he would do to some of the women in this tragic town, Elijah had asked for the 500th time who Caroline was, and Rebekah began to tell him a story about how she was going to take over as cheer captain since Caroline was MIA.

"Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!" Klaus shouted throwing his napkin off his lap and storming out of the dining room and into his room upstairs. Once he got into his bedroom he sat there for a minute and then went towards his small studio that was a room off to the side of the main room, or his bedroom as he called it.

He had wanted a small studio off to the side of his bedroom ever since he could remember and he had built this house to his specifications. He enjoyed it since most nights he liked to hole himself in his room and paint. It was easier this way and usually calmed him down. But not even painting, or drawing could keep his mind away from his beloved Caroline.

He sat in front of a painting he had been working on since Caroline and he had broken up. It was a painting of wild horses running through a pasture. A realistic piece, signifying so much of what was going on. The wild horses were supposed to distract him. But after already starting the painting, he realized that Caroline loved horses and she had even sang Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones to him one time when he confessed to never having heard it.

She had such a beautiful voice.

She was just bloody beautiful.

Klaus sighed staring at the half finished painting in front of him.

On the fifth day of this torturous feeling he finally decided to man up and go visit her, at least to find out about her health.

He rang the doorbell multiple time waiting for her to come open it, she never did. He knew she was in there he could hear her moving around, but each time he came she refused to come to the door. Once or twice in the past week he had even ventured to her house when he knew that she was sleeping. He felt like that creepy Edward from Twilight stalking his human.

But he didn't much care.

By now Klaus knew he was completely in love with the blonde vampire and would do anything to have her take him back. He was desperate and vulnerable and he didn't like either of those feelings. So he sat outside her window and watched her sleep. She had been sleeping fitfully and he notice that the drawings he had done for her weren't where they had been. He noticed that the diamond bracelet was frequently not on her wrist and neither was her locket around her neck.

So each day so far since the _revelation_—and today marked the 8th day—he had gone to her house to try and talk to her and he would probably watch her sleep later on tonight. He wondered when he became such a pansy ass and he didn't like it one bit.

"Niklaus." Elijah said knocking lightly on the door. Elijah had said his name softly, but Klaus's acute hearing still heard it.

"What?" Klaus snapped to his older brother.

"Can I come in?" Elijah asked already coming into the room regardless of what Klaus said.

Elijah was polite, but his siblings were pushy and nosey a dangerous combination.

"What do you want?" Klaus huffed annoyed and sounding like a petulant teenager.

Elijah smirked at him and walked into the small studio. He sat in the only other chair and moved it to sit beside Klaus.

"I wanted to talk to you…you don't seem like yourself, Niklaus. Are you alright?" Elijah asked quietly concerned by his brother's behavior and constant mood changes.

Klaus made a noise somewhere between angry and annoyed.

"I'm angry if you must know Elijah. I have done something terrible." Klaus said angry at himself.

Elijah was quiet for a moment, "does it have something to do with this girl, Caroline?"

Klaus nodded mutely, "she…we met at a concert while I was in Richmond with Stefan a few months ago. She was gorgeous, I saw her across the room and I knew I wanted her. At first I was just going to taste her, but then we had a drink and talked, and we danced. It was the most fun I'd had in ages."

Elijah was silent letting his brother continue his story.

"Later I found out she was the doppleganger's friend. I figured I could use her to my advantage and we began to court. I was planning on killing her, but I couldn't. Eventually, as you know, she found out who I really was, I was keeping it from her…I wanted her to have a non-soiled image of me and she did for awhile…She's just…She's perfect."

"I've never felt this way, Elijah. I feel angry and heartsick. I want her to talk to me. I would compel her, but I find myself…not wanting to. It's odd. All very odd." Klaus said quietly staring at the painting.

"It sounds like you're in love." Elijah said matching his brother's quiet tones.

Klaus chuckled bitterly, "I suppose I am. I've never…felt this way." Klaus paused his bitter tone changing to amused. "Since when do we talk about our feelings, Elijah, dear brother?"

Elijah joined in the with laughter and clasped his brother on the back, "since now I suppose. I'll repeat the same thing you said to me when I loved Katherine…Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, brother. It's how I've survived so long. But I also think that you loving this girl, this baby vampire. I think it's allowing you to find your humanity again and, Niklaus, this isn't a bad thing."

Klaus nodded taking in what Eijah had said.

"I'll leave you to it, but if you want to talk you know where to find me." Elijah said standing up.

Klaus nodded again still not saying anything.

"And Niklaus don't be bothered by it. You're both immortal you'll find your way back to each other and if you don't then it was never real to begin with." Elijah said and then added, "But also I would give it some time. What you did I'm sure hurt the poor girl, she just needs some time to adjust."

Klaus tried to smile at his brother feeling slightly better and he watched Elijah leave the room. Klaus stood up and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to push the last few days out of his mind. He picked up the various paints he needed and he began to paint. He couldn't control his reality, Caroline, but at least in his painted world he could create and manipulate as he pleased.

Several hours went by before Klaus was disturbed again. He had an update text from his hybrid about Tyler. Apparently Tyler had sought out Caroline's dad so he could work on not being compelled. Tyler, it seemed wanted to get rid of his sire bond. Klaus chuckled darkly thinking of the torture he would bestow upon the boy.

A little while later Rebekah came flouncing into the room.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked rudely to his sister.

"To check on my dear brother." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

She eyed the painting, but chose not to comment on it.

"What do you want?" Klaus repeated putting his paints down.

"Caroline hasn't been at school."

"So? Why do you think I would care?" Klaus snapped.

"Because you tricked her into dating you maybe and then she found out. Maybe her friends killed her for sleeping with the enemy." Rebekah mocked.

Klaus snarled, "don't joke about such things, Rebekah!"

Rebekah laughed gleefully, "You so fancy her!"

"I do not. She was just a means to an end, collateral damage." Klaus barked.

"No…you like her. A lot judging by your shifty attitude." Rebekah protested.

Klaus sighed knowing he couldn't fool his sister, "it wasn't supposed to end that way."

"How was it then? You knew she would find out eventually. She's smart." Rebekah said all mocking and jokes aside.

"Almost too smart." Klaus said bitterly.

Rebekah laughed, "but that's why you like her! For everything she is! I know she's miserable too, Nik. She hasn't been to school for a week. I heard the doppleganger and witch talking about how she won't talk to anyone. They all think it's because of your hybrid pet, but I know better. They still don't know." Rebekah said biting her lip.

Klaus shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Caroline deserved the truth, but you can't change how she found out. You need to just go talk to her. I'm sure she'll talk to you eventually and you should probably add in a romantic gesture." Rebekah assured.

Klaus laughed bitterly, "right. Romantic gesture, like what? I'm not romantic."

"You were with Caroline. You did everything right before. You just have to do it again, but maybe better because now she kind of hates you." Rebekah said.

Klaus smirked, "I guess your right. I mean I'm the same person I just have to make her see that."

"Exactly!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Right!" Klaus agreed standing up.

"Good talk." He added walking out of his studio leaving Rebekah beaming at the picture of horses. She loved her brother and he seemed happy with the blonde baby vampire, so why not get them back together? Plus she actually liked Caroline, sometimes. It might do Nik some good to be with the girl he claimed to love and who claimed to love him.

Humanity for Nik could be good.

Klaus paced his room thinking of different romantic gestures he could do for Caroline. He had pulled out most of the big guns when they had been dating, now he had to get serious.

He wouldn't give up on Caroline.

He couldn't.

He was going crazy without her and with the knowledge he had acquired from Rebekah he knew she was just as miserable as he was.

The door to his bedroom opened and Klaus stopped in mid-pace. It was Kol looking smug per usual in a pair of sagging jeans and a New York Giants sports jersey. He wore a gold chain around his neck.

"What _are_ you _wearing_?" Klaus asked bewildered by his brother's fashion sense.

"I've been trying to figure out the fashion for this century since someone daggered me and put me in a coffin for a couple decades." Kol snapped coming to stand in front of Klaus full-length mirror.

"You look bloody ridiculous." Klaus said laughing.

His planning momentarily paused.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I saw a man named Kevin Federline wearing this in one of Bekah's papers. He seemed to have all the ladies the news article read. He was married to a fine blonde named, Britney Spears. Very nice body if I do say so myself. He seemed popular, although his outfits a bit peculiar." Kol mused to Klaus.

Klaus laughed even louder and went to his own closet to give Kol some clothes.

"I'll buy you a proper magazine to show you what people wear in this era and I'll talk to Rebekah about showing you her tabloids." Klaus muttered.

Kol sighed going to his room to change in his brother's borrowed clothes. "Thanks big brother."

Klaus rolled his eyes and his brother left as his mother entered.

"Niklaus." She stated giving him a small smile.

"I've decided to have a welcome ball in three weeks time. It will be a demonstration to the town population of our now good behavior. You remember the behavior we talked about, the attitude where no one is killed or eaten." Esther said sternly.

Klaus refrained from smirking and nodded without saying a word.

"Good. Tell your siblings, remember three weeks from Saturday." Esther said leaving the room as Kol came back in to check himself out in Klaus's clothes.

"Excellent, brother! A ball! I can now meet all the dashing females in this tragic town! Now, how do I look?" Kol exclaimed checking himself out from every angle.

"Terrible." Rebekah called walking across Klaus's room and exiting from his studio.

"How long have you been in there?" Klaus snapped annoyed that his sister had been snooping in his studio.

"Long enough to find your shrine to Caroline." Rebekah said smirking and exiting the bedroom.

Klaus scowled and Kol laughed.

"You have a shrine to a girl? What's happened? Has the world ended?" Kol said laughing.

"Shut it!" Klaus snarled glaring at his younger brother.

Kol held his hands up in surrender. "No matter. Tonight I want to go out. Maybe dancing or I saw a pub called Karoke we could go to. What is Karoke? You've lived here longer. Is it a good bar?" Kol asked curiously.

Klaus chuckled, "it's a place to sing."

"Excellent! I'm a fantastic singer!" Kol said happily clapping his hands together.

"I'm not going with you…" Klaus said his sentence trailing off. He had just gotten an idea for Caroline's big romantic gesture. His whole face brightened and he hurried to grab his jacket, keys, and phone.

"You're a bloody genius, Kol!" Klaus exclaimed happily dashing out of his room and out of the house.

Kol chuckled and continued to check himself out in the mirror in Klaus's clothes, "I know, brother, I know."

(A/n: I added a bit of humor I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think I appreciate all the reviews!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Girl and Her Tears

**Author's Note:** Thank you amazing reviewers! I love reading all of the reviews! I tried to include some humor, since originally the story was going to be more humorous, but of course like most things I write turned into a drama. So I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It was hard to come up with a big romantic gesture that I could see Klaus doing and initially I was like, oh! I can have him sing, but I couldn't see Klaus doing that. But I had to watch Casablanca for school yesterday and came up with a good idea, so I hope you guys like it! Per usual THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing! I really love writing this story! I'm pretty sure it's been my most successful thus far! And I have you guys to thank for it! I was even thinking of writing another story after this, this one will actually be more humorous. Anyway as per tradition I would like to thank:

**xxxbulletxxx, Aaaammber, louann97, lou, giljanszahir, inge5321, biancaR, ashlidare, sharkgurl, patie, carolineElizabethMorgan, PsychVamp, softballlover298, sunfiresarah, tashalewis19, missgwen33, beauty0102, grace5231973, damnlanur,& thexjamstervidsx!**

**Guest**: Thank you for the review! I can see how Klaus in the last chapter was a bit OOC with Elijah, but how I've understood their relationship to be has always been close, so if Klaus is going to be honest it would be with his fav brother. At least thats what I think. As for Caroline's relationship with her friends it's explained in this chapter. I just kind of view her to be ashamed of the situation since Damon took advantage of her in the first season and she's continuously kidnapped bc of what other people have done. She's constantly the collatoral damage no one cares about and I think she's embarrassed that it's happened again and with a big bad hybrid of all things and since she's neurotic she blows things out of preportion so she automatically assumes she'll be viewed as the bad guy, altho ur right she had no idea, but I think she would still want to hide the situation because of the shame of being taken advantage of yet again. Of course they can't forbid her from seeing him, but i think her friends would try since they want to protect her. Anywho! Enjoy this chapter! tell me what you think!

**SageStoneXOX**: Thank you! I wanted it to be a little lighter than the last chapter! So I tried. As for killing Kol off the show...not sure why they did that...I think it just angers people honestly. And it was stupid, but alas I am not a writer on it so I have no control. As for the romantic gesture, I can't touch that subject since it's revealed in this chapter. It took me awhile to be ok with what Klaus does, since everything i thought of i couldn't see him doing, so I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback for it. In terms of the pop culture references i just love pop culture and I've been told i incorporate them in many things, so i'm glad someone has caught them. I intitially wanted this story to be humorous, but it's way more dramatic. i think the next story will be more humorous. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!

**Fiyeraba96**: Thank you! I won't lie I do not tire of hearing that I am a good writer. lol. It's nice to hear occassionally, or read in this case. Thank you again though for the elegancy comment and the attempt of trying to capture the Mikaelson family dynamics. I tried my best and I'm glad it came out that way. As for Finn I've never really seen much of a relationship with any of them, I couldn't actually see the relationship with Sage and him either, maybe I'm missing something. Who knows. I love writing Klaus actually, he's such a complex person and sometimes I'm not sure if i do him justice. I, actually am not a fan of grand gestures because im easily embarassed, so I can see how they'd freak people out. But i could see how klaus would overdo it, but only for caroline since now he has to work to get her back. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And i cant wait to hear your feedback for this chapter! Thank you again!

**Justine**: Thank you! I'm trying to keep it realistic and better, it's a challenge, but I'm glad that each chapter is better and better. As always you sum up everything so nicely and emotionally! I agree with everything you said in your review! Especially actually about the ball providing them a perfect place to talk. hint. hint. The ball is my fav part so of course it will take place in the story. Another hint. I like how you picked out each mikaelson and said a nice thing about them, thats how i view them as well. Especially Klaus. I'm not a huge fan of esther or finn, honestly so they probs wont be in the story much. Thank you so much again! Like I always say I love each and everyone of your reviews! They are so thorough and I love that you break down their emotions and everything! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

**VerDeDiamant**: Thank you! Yes I love writing through Klaus's POV, he's very fun to write! And thank you for mentioning the Mikaelson's and how I portrayed them. I like Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol too, if you didn't grasp that lol. I think they are all so interesting and complex it's refreshing. Yes both of our lovely main characters are a mess without the other, you get to see Caroline's POV this chapter. As for Klaus's siblings I had to incorporate them, I like this so much that I just had too. I figured klaus would have a lil heart to heart with his closet siblings too as for Kol I watched seventeen again with Zach Efron and im not a huge fan of his but there was this part where he dressed like kevin federline and it was funny so i had to incorporate it, plus its kinda weird to wake up like 100 years later and find the world with cell phones and different clothes. As for the big romantic gesture I actually thought of that scene too, its a fav of mine, but i couldn't picture klaus doing that. So i had to change my idea. And yes don't worry there is hope for this awesome couple! I don't want to give too much away tho! Thank you again for the review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Shoney**: Thank you for the reviews in last chapter and 12! They are much appreciated! I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far! I know the last chapter was heartbreaking so I had to add in some good times so I'm glad you found it funny, I try. I love possessive alpha male klaus too honestly! its pretty hot. and i like your idea of making him jealous with kol but i already feel bad enough in regards of decieving caroline. If she meets kol and flirts and realizes then she'll think all the originals are out to get her and i cant do that to poor caroline i like her too much. I will have a possessive alpha male klaus though, that suggestion gave me a few ideas of what i can do for the future! so thank you for the idea! I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this one! Can't wait to hear the feedback!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: The Girl and Her Tears**

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jeans, a short black jacket and a white tank top. Her hair was done her locket that she tried so hard not to wear was tucked beneath her shirt. Her make up was perfect she was set to start a new week.

Caroline had tried very hard not to wear the locket, but without it she felt a piece of her was missing. She loved that necklace she had spent hours and hours staring at that and the bracelet wondering if she should give them back. A stronger women would have, but they were gifts, why return them? She had already tormented herself enough by dating a serial killer, why get rid of the gifts he gave?

But he hadn't really tormented her Nik had been the best boyfriend ever. Caroline chastised herself when that thought came up. She had promised herself she wouldn't think of Nik, because there was no Nik.

Just a _Klaus_ who deceived her.

She gave one last look at herself and grabbed her bag to go to school. Her mom wasn't home, she had left early for work so Caroline grabbed a thermos of blood and got into her car. She tried to find a radio station to listen to, but everything seemed to remind her of Nik. She had half a mind to turn around and go home, but she refused to. She allowed herself one week to wallow and now she was going to face the world.

She could do that.

At least she thought she could.

She knew Nik—er _Klaus_ had been coming to her house she could hear him on the porch. But she refused to come to the door. Her friends had come to see her as well, but she refused to open the door for anyone. Her mom kept asking her what happened, but Caroline gave vague answers and refused to leave the house.

Now, though was a new week.

A Nik free week.

Or that's what she kept telling herself.

She decided not to tell her friends, it was only bound to be made into a huge drama. Plus she didn't want Elena to tell Stefan or Damon who would just give her a bunch of shit for it. They would ask her how she could be so stupid. Or Bonnie and Elena would make her feel embarrassed or ashamed about how her boyfriend was a crazy hybrid. Caroline didn't need that. She didn't want to feel embarrassed or ashamed about her relationship.

Ex-relationship.

She just wanted to hide her feelings and pretend it never happened.

Caroline got to school early and started for her locker and then first period. She was there so early that there were only a few people milling around. When she came to the classroom she was annoyed to see Rebekah sitting there the only one in the room. She was studiously writing something and as Caroline walked past her she realized with a sickening jolt that Rebekah knew. Caroline vamp sped over to her and took Rebekah's journal that she was writing in away from her, throwing it across the room.

"You knew!" Caroline snarled.

Rebekah looked up annoyed and gave Caroline a smirk. "That's not very nice, Caroline. Taking people's things and throwing them because you broke up with your boyfriend."

She slowly got up threateningly and stalked to pick up her journal as Caroline glowered at her.

"You knew the whole time what your brother was doing."

Rebekah's back was to Caroline so she couldn't see the expression on the older vampire's face.

"I did, but that wasn't for awhile…I actually told him to tell you from the beginning. It was he who didn't." Rebekah said turning around to walk back to her desk.

Caroline stood there her anger still fueling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked tears springing to her eyes. "I loved him." She added as Rebekah came to stand in front of her.

Rebekah gave her a sad look and slide back into her chair. "It wasn't me who should have told you anything. It was him. He really didn't know about you when you met and he was afraid to tell you the truth. You're being dramatic Caroline. Nik's still the same person."

Caroline laughed bitterly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah Nik is, but _Klaus_ is a completely different person. He's not even a person, but a monster."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "they are the same person. _Niklaus_ is my brother, Caroline, there are a lot of different sides to him. He's a person, obviously so he isn't all good nor all bad. Why don't you see that? You think your sweet Nik is any different than Klaus?"

"Yes!" Caroline yelled.

Rebekah gave her a confused look, "I don't understand. Nik showed you his utterly perfect and romantic side, you didn't expect there to be a catch? You didn't think anything bad, since he was too perfect? That maybe he was cheating on you or killing people or something?

"Was he cheating on me?" Caroline asked her anger flaring.

"No! No! You're obviously not understanding what I'm trying to say. Nik and Klaus are the same person. His name is _Niklaus_ if you've forgotten." Rebekah said mockingly.

Caroline glared at her, "They can't be the same person. Nik was perfect and Klaus is fucking insane. He tried to kill me, for God's sake! They can't be the same person. If they were than that would mean…that I _loved_ _Klaus_ and I honestly couldn't betray my friends like that."

"Right, the friends that still don't know…and they are the same person, Caroline. The side Nik showed you is Niklaus, just like Klaus trying to kill you is also Niklaus. They are the same person, you can't break them up or pick and chose the parts you like. You either love all of him or hate all of him." Rebekah said reasonably.

Caroline was quiet for a minute, "I'm not telling them. It'll only cause drama if I do beside's they'd give me so much shit for it, especially Elena and Damon."

"We're talking about your friends here. If they react negatively towards you they weren't your real friends to begin with." Rebekah said.

Caroline shrugged and looked away.

She didn't want to agree.

"Do you get what I'm saying though? About Niklaus? About the two people you know being the same?"

"How can that be though? How could such a monster be so gentle and caring and say that he loves me?" Caroline struggled to understand.

"He actually said it?" Rebekah asked surprised.

Caroline nodded.

"Wow…I suspected, but I wasn't sure…" Rebekah said a smiling creeping onto her face.

"But he was lying, right? He was just using me?" Caroline asked needing confirmation.

"No he wasn't. He loves you. Nik doesn't just toss those words around. He must really love you, plus with how he's been acting I'm not surprised." Rebekah said smirking.

"Oh." Caroline mumbled as people began to filter into the room. Her hand went automatically to the necklace under her shirt and she slowly walked to her desk Rebekah's eyes following her curiously. Rebekah wondered if anything she had said had gotten through to her. She hoped it did because she really couldn't take anymore of her brother's constant dramatics.

* * *

"Caroline! How are you?" Elena asked as she saw Caroline across the quad. She waved her over and Caroline smiled a little carrying her lunch and backpack over to her Elena and Bonnie.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asked as Caroline sat down.

"I needed to recover…it was awful." Caroline mumbled feeling guilty she wasn't going to tell her friends the truth.

"Yeah no one's been able to find Tyler at all." Elena said quietly.

"He actually went to go see my dad he knew he could help him so he asked for my dad's help." Caroline said taking her lunch out.

"Aren't you afraid of Klaus finding out?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline laughed bitterly, "Klaus wouldn't dare do anything to my dad."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged bewildered looks as Caroline took a bit of her apple.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Bonnie started to say, but Elena jumped in.

"Yeah Klaus was acting weird when we came to your house. He yelled at us to get out and he hasn't come to collect on my blood either." Elena said.

"And I got the distinct impression he was upset." Bonnie added.

"Do you guys know each other?" Elena pressed.

"Um…" Caroline said not knowing where to start.

She felt like she was a prisoner getting questioned.

"Well I didn't even know you'd made a deal." Caroline said her head still stuck on how Elena said she'd give him her blood and he hasn't collected.

Klaus was all over Elena's blood for his hybrids.

Why wouldn't he collect?

Did he actually care?

A smile began to blossom on her face.

"We did, actually. We were all really scared, but I wanted to do it for you, Caroline! We're your best friends and we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Elena said smiling at her.

Caroline nodded, "thanks guys. Um…I don't know why he was being weird. Maybe he's just crazy. I don't know and since I don't know him I don't really know why he wouldn't collect since his goal is hybrids."

"Maybe because Stefan made him get rid of all of his hybrids from town, so, like, why make more?" Elena suggested a dazed expression coming onto her face as she thought of Stefan.

He and Elena were still having problems.

"Yeah, maybe." Caroline said biting into her apple to block the smile she knew was on her face. She knew the real reason and it had nothing to do with Stefan and everything to do with her.

Caroline ate her lunch quietly as her friends chattered on the conversation thankfully didn't turn back to Klaus once and she was pleased although maybe not as much as she wished she was. Caroline knew her feeling for the hybrid were wrong. She knew that he had to care about her at least a little. He would have let her die if he didn't. She had spent the last week trying to understand what had happened, why he didn't tell her, and what it meant that he loved her.

Her mind turned back to why she had decided not to tell her friends about the whole ordeal. She didn't want to see their sympathetic faces or Damon's mocking tone. She didn't want to be the dumb blonde Barbie doll everyone thought her to be. She just wanted to be Caroline the relatively normal good vampire, but she knew that, that would never happen.

She knew she was being a hypocrite in regards to how she was treating Nik—er _Klaus_, but she had thought of them as two different people for months now. It was hard to combine them and she knew that what Rebekah said that morning was true, but she was angry at Nik—er _Klaus_ for lying in the first place. Well he didn't exactly lie, just hid the truth, which in her book was a lie. Caroline let all of these different thoughts whirl around in her head as Bonnie and Elena chatted on. She had finished her food as the bell rang and headed to class to finish out the day.

Caroline arrived home late that night. Her mom had taken the last shift at work so after cheerleading Caroline had went to the Grill so she could start her homework and eat some dinner. Matt's shifted ended around the same time as she had gotten there so they had done their homework together and eaten dinner since neither of them really had anything to go home to.

Upon entering her house Caroline went into her room and was surprised to find a bouquet of roses sitting atop her bed with a note attached. Immediately she knew they were from Klaus, probably trying to get her to talk to him. She allowed herself a deep smell of the roses before she went into the kitchen to through them out.

She didn't want them in her room they would only be a reminder.

Then she went back into her room and got on her computer determined not to read the note he had written. But curiosity had gotten the best of her. So she went over to her bedside table where she had put it and opened the parchment to see what he had written, but it wasn't a letter, it was a drawing of her a small note written on the back.

'_Sweet Caroline, we need to talk. When you are ready I will be waiting_.'

Caroline scoffed and through the drawing in her drawer where the others now were living. Caroline knew one day she could look at them, but the pain was all too new and she wanted to keep them away from her eyes. If she kept them out in the open, she knew she would probably cry some more and lock herself in her room for the millionth time since the _big revelation_.

As she shut the desk drawer and turned back to her computer she heard soft music coming from the backyard. Confused she got up from her seat and went over to a window that faced the backyard to investigate. The music was melodic, haunting, and sweet in a romantic way.

She had never heard the song before, but she already enjoyed it. From her position near the back of the house that faced the backyard she couldn't see anything except twinkling fairy lights all over. In the trees, in the bushes, strung up on polls, literally everywhere.

She decided to grab a sweater and go investigate further, although subconsciously she knew what was waiting for her. She went back to her room and put on a sweater and then went out the backdoor that lead into the backyard.

She gasped as she stepped outside there was a table set up with candles on them and dishes. The table was set for two and in the background the haunting old time romantic music continued. She stared at Klaus sitting there in one of the seats and he looked up at her as she entered the backyard. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until a new song, one with words this time came on. She had never heard the song before, but she instantly fell in love with it.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

He gestured across from him and as if she were in a trance she began to near the table, not being able to say no.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

When she sat down across from him he instantly poured her some wine. She watched him quietly, too awestruck for words.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Caroline stared at him and Klaus stared at her neither wanting nor knowing what to say. Caroline was torn between wanting to say something mean and wanting to kiss him. Her broken heart was still too raw.

_Lovely, never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

_Just the way you look to-night._

"I think you should leave." Caroline said quietly as the last few notes of the song drifted off and another lyric-less one came on.

Klaus's expression dropped a bit. "I want to talk to you."

"I know and I appreciate all of this, it's beautiful, but I'm not ready to talk to you. Not yet." Caroline said bravely.

"Caroline, please, if we—" Klaus started

"No. No. No. Klaus please leave. I just, I can't do this right now." Caroline said standing up tears already springing to her eyes.

"But—" Klaus said

"No, please leave. When I want to talk to you I'll come find you, but for right now I just need space." Caroline said turning to walk into the house.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled standing up and beginning to follow her.

"Clean everything up and leave!" Caroline said reaching her back door. She didn't turn around for fear that she would turn back. When Klaus didn't reply she quickly went inside and to her room shedding more tears and wishing desperately that things were different.

(A/n: The song is by Frank Sinatra called The Way You Look Tonight. It's super pretty melody! I know the end was rough, but I couldn't have Caroline give in that easy, wheres the fun in that? Both of these characters are exceptionally stubborn, so both of them have their work cut out for them. Let me know what you think! Please review!)


	15. Chapter 15: The Man at the Ball

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for officially making this my best story ever! Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it and still theres more to come. Sadly my internet is being weird, so I had to go to the library and my friends houses to update, so if I'm not updating as constantly thats the reason why so just a forewarning. If I miss a day don't worry I just couldn't make it to internet access, but it gives me more time to edit so I guess it's not all bad.

Anyways so for the last chapter and Klaus's romantic gesture to answer a few questions, initially yes I was going to have him sing, but thinking about it I couldn't see him doing it, so I just had him play some music. I know it was a tease with Kol and his karoke so I hope you don't mind. Also as for Caroline's friends finding out that will all be revealed soon and for the merging of the season with this story I love the ball and some lines from this season, but that's really all the similarities from here on out. It's going AU I know I said this before, but really its all AU, for instance I'm not having the whole Alaric storyline cause I like him and I'm not killing Klaus off at the end of the season, I'll take ideas, but it's going to be pretty AU. I guess you'll see what I'm talking about this chapter! Thank you again everyone all the reviews are so appreciated! So let me know what you think for this chapter! I think it might be my favorite thus far! I love the feedback and reivews! Thank you!

**Thank you: PsychVamp, IgnitingFireworks, glevez25, Sharkgurl, Sunfiresarah, Guest, damlanur, missgwen33, Aaaammber, Ethereal Prey, Emmalea & Grace5231973!**

**VeraDeDiamant**: lol I don't blame you for being tired. I haven't slept in like months, its awful, if I could sleep I would. I'm going to a meditation tonight to try and sleep. It's terrible, but anyway Caroline becomes even more torn this chapter, she is just kinda lost...I really liked writing this chapter so I' excited to hear the feedback for it. But anyway I wanted Caroline and rebekahs friendship to grow so i figured it would be good to do that conversation, it was fun writing it! And I think at this point Caroline needs a friend who wont judge her or who just accepts the situation. As for the situation with her friends it's explained in the chapter. I'm glad you liked the big romantic gesture, I was a little iffy about it honestly, I thought it could be better, I was really unsure. And yes I gotta make Klaus work for it with Caroline, wheres the fun in making her give in so easily? lol. I'm glad you caught the blood deal and the significance I hoped someone would! I'm not surprised it was you, lol. Thank you again! I hope you like the chapter! It's a curveball. Let me know what you think!

**Fiyeraba96**: I love the long reviews! So i don't mind when I read the essay that is yours! Thank you so much! I enjoy writing Rebekah and Caroline dialouge so expect more in the future! Honestly thats why I like Klaus too! I like his complexity and darkside all of the layers of him i find fascinating and i usually go for guys like this too so it's not always a good thing. lol And I completely agree with Caroline's feelings for him as well she's torn between the two personalities of the same guy, but at the same time she knows they are the same so it's complicated for her. As for the gesture I'm glad you liked it I was pretty unsure of it actually I was conflicted with it but I'm glad it turned out good and your right the gesture is very caroline. As for the situation getting worse or better, you'll find out at the end of the chapter. Thank you again for the review! And i'm looking forward to hearing your feedback! Enjoy!

**Softballlover298**:Thank you for the review! i know I feel bad for Klaus too! lol And yes he does love her so everything will be ok in the end! Thanks again! And I hope you like this chapter!

**Guest**: Thank you for the review! I enjoyed your opinion on the situation, i didn't actually think of that so i made a few changes to the chapter so caroline feels so guilty she has to tell them the truth because this isn't in a situation she can hide. I always have viewed caroline is honest and making her hide this would just make the situation worse and her ooc. I also understand your point of not being able to love klaus because she doesn't know him, but I see them as two parts of the same coin you can't have one without the other, really. you can't separate them. It's true Caroline only knows Nik, but she still knows half of Klaus and while she doesn't know Klaus she still knows Nik so I don't think you can break them apart really. I can totally understand not enjoying the big gesture im not a fan of them either, but i feel like caroline is. as for the fluff there probs wont be too much of it in the next few chapters. I agree with it being too soon, Caroline is very conflicted at this point and I think Klaus is trying to win her back. thank you again for the review! And I hope you enjoy the next chapter let me know what you think!

**Shoney**: I know it was hard to write them all angry at each other. I'm a sucker for love stories and happy endings so I kinda of just wanted them to be less stubborn, but that wouldn't be true to the characters so alas I couldn't do it. And u r right about everything in your review. I think it's just hard to tell someone something that you don't want to, you don't want to own up to the truth and thats what caroline has to do. She's constantly put as the victim and she's tired of it and in this situation she's the biggest victim so she's ashamed. Anyway yes there will be alpha male klaus no worries, although im trying to figure out if itll be sooner or later... and your welcome for the shout out! I appreciate all the reivews so much! So thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SageStoneXOX:Thank** you! I know I made her mean, it was hard but i had to. I know its hard to make a humorous story! Especially bc people like drama! lol. I'm glad you liked last chapters events I wasn't sure how i felt about the last chapter honestly. Yeah I know I've really been putting off her friends finding out, I was actutally going to put it off more, but then i had this good idea and I couldn't waste it. You won't have to wait long though, I hope you enjoy it! It took me forever to find a good song actually so I'm glad i found that one. Yeah the next few chapters are going to be mysterious cause im still working on it, but no worries ill make them good! Thank you again for the review! And i can't wait to hear your feedback!

**Justine**: Thank you for the spot on reivew! You captured exactly how everyone feels about the situation, per usual! Caroline is trying to see them as the same person but they were seperated in her mind for so long it's hard. As for her feelings for him she's overall afraid of the situation and slightly ashamed of being used again. As for Klaus he has to work extra hard. I love the I'm too smart to be seduced by you line. i wanted to use it in this chapter but couldnt find anywhere to stick it. They totally are yin and yang thats a good way to think of it. Caroline is tots in love with him, she just can't admit it! Thank you so much for the reivew! and i can't wait to hear your feedback for this chapter! I'll try to update as quickly as possible and thank you again! I love your reviews!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15 The Man at the Ball**

"Seriously?" Caroline mumbled when she came home from school a week after Klaus had set up the romantic gesture in the backyard. Every day since then he had been leaving little gifts everywhere. He had bought her jewelry, flowers, candies, stuffed animals, and now there was a large box sitting on her bed.

She was starting to get tired of his constant presents and was a little miffed that he thought he could buy her love with them. But on the other hand, a large hand, she was kind of thrilled every time she came home from school and found another gift from him, she kept all of them, despite her better judgment.

Today the box was white with a big blue bow on top. She went over to open it and saw an invitation attached to the top. It was an invite to a ball at the Mikaelson Mansion and on the back Klaus had written to save a dance for him. Caroline smiled a little despite herself at the card and then opened the box and gasped when she saw the blue dress in it.

She couldn't help but touch it and admire the beauty of the dress, but she knew she couldn't keep this gift, all the others were material and inexpensive, minus the jewelry, but if he wanted to waste his money on her why object? But this dress was gorgeous and must have cost too much, she knew she should return it since she wasn't going to go to the ball for obvious reasons.

She didn't think she could bare to be around him that long without wanting to kiss him. Since their breakup that was now almost three weeks ago her libido was ragging and it was ragging for him. This disappointed her since he was the big bad hybrid and she knew she couldn't have him again after everything that happened between them aka the lying, deceiving, and attempted murder. She knew it would be wrong to sleep with him knowing all of that. But he had completely ruined her for any other man and she wasn't sure how else she could get her rocks off now.

Caroline chastised herself thinking of him like that. She had been working really hard to _**NOT**_ to think like that and here she was wishing that she could forget all of the things he had done so they could be together. She was so conflicted, half of her wanted to take him back and the other, more reasonable side said no, he had betrayed her, he was evil, this couldn't happen. But it was, it already had and she was in love with a monster.

What could she do really?

Caroline shook her head trying to clear it and glanced at her cell phone to see the time. She cursed and hurried out the door to go to the Grill to meet Elena and Bonnie. They had a girl's mid-afternoon plan and she wasn't going to miss it just because her crazy ex hybrid boyfriend was plaguing her thoughts. She arrived at the Grill a little after the time they were supposed to meet and she sat down at the table Elena and Bonnie had picked out.

"Hey!" she said cheerily sitting down with them.

Elena and Bonnie didn't look at her, but were instead staring at something across the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Caroline said loudly trying to get her friends attention, but they continued to stare at something across the bar. Finally Caroline turned around and her jaw dropped open as she saw Rebekah handing Matt an envelope that suspiciously looked like the one Klaus had given her.

"What is she doing?" Elena grumbled turning back to the table.

"It looks like she's giving him an invitation to that ball." Caroline said looking at Bonnie and Elena.

"How do you know about the ball?" Elena asked sipping her drink.

Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it trying to think of the best way to respond.

This was it she had to tell them the truth.

"I…have to tell you guys something." Caroline began but was interrupted by Rebekah walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked loudly, ignoring Caroline.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked looking at all three girls annoyance written on her face

"Why are you inviting Matt to your ball?" Elena asked glaring at the Original.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and laughed, "Because I can. Because someone daggered me before I could get the chance to go out with him. Hate to break it to you, Elena, but not every guy in town is after you. Isn't that right, Caroline?" Rebekah said looking at Caroline who would have blushed bright red if she were human.

"What does that mean? Caroline?" Elena asked her and Bonnie turning to look at the blonde baby vampire.

"Well…I…that's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Caroline rambled as Rebekah walked off laughing. Caroline shot a glare at the vampire's back and turned towards her best friends.

"So? What's going on?" Bonnie asked taking a sip out of her own drink.

"Well…so…you know my boyfriend Nik…" Caroline began to say, but was interrupted again but by Matt coming over to them.

"Did you guys see that?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah, Rebekah totally asked you to that stupid ball thing!" Elena said angrily turning to Matt.

Caroline opened her mouth to continue trying to tell them about Nik, but none of her friends would drop the issue of Matt going to the ball with Rebekah.

"I just can't believe her nerve!" Elena added shaking her head.

"Those Originals—" Bonnie began to say but was cut off by Caroline.

"So anyway! My boyfriend Nik—" Caroline started again.

"We know, Caroline! He's super amazing and you love him! We know! We're trying to help Matt get out of having to go to the ball with Rebekah. I mean I have to go because Esther invited me." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Esther invited you? Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie gasped.

"Are you ok? Did she threaten you or something?" Matt asked concerned.

Caroline sighed looking at her three friends who were fretting about Elena's welfare for the millionth time this week. She felt guilty for thinking it, but she just wanted them to listen to her issues for once. She cared for her friends, she did and she didn't want anything to happen to Elena, but she was trying to by honest with them and the least they could do was listen, that's all she asked.

She spent the rest of the time in silence watching as the three of them discussed strategies of going to the ball.

She didn't realize it until later, but she had already made up her mind about going. It was probably time that she talked to Klaus anyway about both of their lingering feelings for each other.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for the ball later that night. She was trying to find another dress in her closet since she didn't want to give Klaus the wrong idea that she was accepting his gifts. Because she wasn't. She was simply holding on to them until he could come and get them himself.

After almost a half hour of looking through her wardrobe and not finding anything she finally came to the conclusion that she had to wear the gorgeous blue dress. She kept her locket on, and even put the bracelet he had given her for her birthday on her wrist. She perfected her make up, put her curly hair in a messy bun and found some heels to match her dress. She smiled when she looked at her image and then left the house to drive to the Mansion.

When she arrived she wasn't surprised to see so many people, it was a Ball after all. She let the valet park her car and she hesitantly went toward the Mansion. She was nervous since the last time she had seen Klaus she had rejected him so she didn't know how he would react. She tentatively stepped into the foyer where everyone seemed to be lingering and looked around the room to see if she saw anyone she knew. She saw Elena arguing with Stefan and Damon in the corner and thought it best not to intrude.

She didn't see Klaus or his siblings anywhere so she decided to go get a drink. Maybe some liquid courage would make her feel a bit better. As she grabbed a cranberry and vodka from the open bar she turned around and almost dropped her drink when she saw Klaus standing behind her, smirking of course.

"Hello sweetheart." He said his eyes wandered over her.

She suddenly felt naked.

She frowned, "I told you not to call me that, _Klaus_."

His smirk dropped and he scowled, "so it's still Klaus then. I didn't mind you calling me Nik, you know."

"Well I'm calling you _Klaus_ since that's your name."

"It's actually _Niklaus_, but I prefer Nik on your tongue, especially in bed." Klaus said suggestively leering at her.

Caroline glowered at him, "I came because I wanted to talk to you."

His expression brightened considerably, "excellent it was getting dull here anyway. I've never been a fan of Balls."

Caroline smirked, "I'm aware."

Klaus grimaced when he realized how the words could be misinterpreted, "funny, Sweetheart."

"I know I am, _Kl-aus_." Caroline said deliberately stretching his name out.

"If you continue to call me that I might have to take you to my bedroom and ravage you." he said smirking at her.

"Don't threaten me. I came here to settle what happened between us. We aren't getting back together and we aren't having hot hybrid sex." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

Klaus sighed his smirk still in place, "if you say so, love. But first let's dance and then you can set down your rules if you wish."

Caroline looked away from him and saw some of his siblings milling around plus his mother.

"I figured you'd want to introduce me around." Caroline said eyeing his mother who was standing on the stairs.

Klaus followed her gaze and sighed.

"You aren't my girlfriend anymore, love, I don't have to introduce you to anyone."

"Then how about you tell me some things about you since before when we were dating everything you told me was a lie." Caroline said turning back to glare at him. Hatred was burning bright in her eyes.

Klaus chuckled darkling and watched as she drank her vodka cranberry juice.

"I didn't tell you any lies, sweetheart. I told you the truth, I just deliberately forgot to mention I was your arch nemesis."

"That's a lie." Caroline said boldly.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but his mother announced that there would be a dance in a few minutes and could everyone please join them in the ballroom.

"Caroline, can I please have this dance?" Klaus said extending his hand.

Caroline scowled and drank the rest of her drink, "only because I want to continue this conversation.

Klaus chuckled and took her hands he smirked when he felt her grasp tighten. Caroline couldn't help but smile when they linked hands warmth spread into her belly at the contact. She tried to hide her expression though, especially from him.

They followed the others onto the dance floor and she saw out of the corner of her eye Elena and Damon as partners. She also saw Matt and Rebekah together. She, unlike her friends didn't think it was a bad idea they were together, they looked cute she decided as the music started up and her and Klaus began to dance.

She tried to ignore his hold on her waste the warmth of his hands seeping in through her dress. She attempted to avoid eye contact, but couldn't help herself being drawn to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look ravishing tonight by the way." Klaus whispered to her.

She turned her face knowing she had an embarrassed smile there. "Thank you. I couldn't find anything else to wear so I was forced into wearing this. By the way I want you to come to my house to get all of the gifts you've given me. I don't want them. You're trying to buy me and I don't like it." Caroline hissed.

"They are gifts, Caroline, enjoy them." Klaus said smirking and not the least bit deterred by her tone. Especially because her expression was so contrary.

"I don't want them. We broke up—"

"We had a spat. I'm over it." Klaus said tightening his hold on her.

She growled quietly.

"And where is Tyler by the way? Have you seen him?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"No, but I do know he's not around. Don't go looking for him." She said quietly.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked into his eyes and knew that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Why are you asking questions your already know the answer to?" she asked.

"Why are you being difficult when I'm trying to help you?" he countered as the last notes of the song played ending their dance. Caroline stepped away immediately.

"He's with my dad. Don't hurt either of them, Klaus. Seriously, if you care about me at all you won't touch them."

Klaus frowned, "that's not what my hybrid spy told me."

Caroline looked concerned, "can we go somewhere to talk about this?"

Klaus nodded and he took her hand to lead her out of the crowded room. He took Caroline into his study. It was away from the party and he knew it would be quiet. He shut the doors and he gestured to the chairs so they could sit there.

"What did your spy say?" Caroline asked.

"Is your concern for Tyler or your father?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"My father, duh. Is he ok?" Caroline said irritated

Klaus shrugged, "as far as I know. As for Tyler he's up in the Appalachians with a new group of werewolves."

Caroline sighed relieved and it was Klaus's turn to look concerned.

"Did you think he wouldn't be ok?" Klaus asked.

"I was concerned for my dad, Tyler can be vicious when he turns I didn't want my dad getting hurt." Caroline said softly.

"Even after what he did to you?" Klaus asked referring to her torture.

Caroline nodded, "he's my dad. I could always forgive him."

Klaus was quiet for a minute, "so what did you want to talk about?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, she had prepared a speech that she had practiced about a million times so she could get it right. But now being face to face with her former lover, she couldn't remember what was so important that she wanted to tell him. Now that they were alone all she wanted to do was kiss him. Her reasonably hating-Klaus side was slowly becoming smaller and smaller the more she was with him.

"I…I…I want you to stop sending me gifts." Caroline said unconvincingly.

Klaus laughed, "do you not like them?"

"We aren't together anymore! You can't keep sending me things like this dress for example or the chocolates or the flowers! I just…I really liked you, but your Klaus! I feel like I don't even know you. I feel like I've been hoodwinked." Caroline said desperately trying to remember her speech.

If she didn't this would be one big rambled monologue.

Klaus smirked he adored her rambles, "why don't you get to know me, I dare you."

"But—"

"I have four siblings. An older brother, Finn, then there's Elijah who you've met, Kol, Rebekah, and then myself. I killed my mother, Esther a long time ago, but she's back and has seeked my forgiveness. My father, Mikael I killed on Homecoming night. He's hunted my siblings and myself for centuries. I'm about a thousand. I grew up here in Mystic Falls before it was known as such. I own many properties all over the world and I'm in love with a baby vampire named Caroline Forbes." Klaus said smirking at her.

"What else do you want to know?" he added taking her hand.

He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away.

"Is everything else you told me true?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "I can show you the world, Caroline. Please let me."

"Nik…" she said sadly.

"I can take you where ever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo." He said clutching her hands.

His hope for her forgiveness was growing.

"What about my friends? What about my mom? I can't leave them." She said.

"Your mother will be fine as for your friends…do you really care?" he asked tactlessly.

She scowled, "of course I care! Elena and Bonnie are my best friends! I can't just up and leave with the man whose trying to kill them."

Klaus dropped her hand frustrated. "What is it that you want, Caroline! You're being hot and cold and it's frustrating! Our relationship was fine until—"

"Until I found out the truth! Which is a pretty big issue, Klaus!" she snapped.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about! It's out in the open now and I haven't attempted to kill your friends in, like, a week! I've been too busy trying to woo you!" Klaus yelled.

"And you think that makes up for everything? What's wrong with you?" Caroline shouted moving towards him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why do you insist on staying in a tragic town, go to a dull high school, and play with teenagers who are of no use! You could do so much better! You mark my words, Caroline a small town boy a small town life won't be enough for you!" he snarled moving towards her as well.

By this point they were mere inches a part.

"Why didn't you collect Elena's blood? Your goal is your hybrid army and her blood is the key…she told me about the deal." Caroline said quietly her eyes focusing on his lips.

"Because there is no price when it comes to you and your life. I would have saved you without any incentive. I told you. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too." She said and moved in pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He responded immediately and their kiss deepened turning from gentle to passionate.

All of a sudden the door banged open and Damon and Stefan strolled in stopping dead in their tracks. All four of them gave each other deer caught in the headlights looks.

"What's going on in here?" Damon asked looking back and forth between Klaus and Caroline who had the guiltiest look of all.

(A/n: Cliff-hanger...I know...I guess now everyone is going to know. So what do you think? Feedback? Reviews? Thoughts?)


	16. Chapter 16: The Girl and The Wolf

**Author's note:** The response to the last chapter was amazing! I want to thank everyone that reviewed and loved the last chapter! Thank you again! I loved the cliff-hanger for the previous chapter and I know a lot of you weren't expecting what had happened. This chapter is pretty dramatic and I may have made Damon too mean, but I'm not sure. I guess I'll just see what you guys have to say about it. So I want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing and really making this story the way it is. So let me know about this chapter! I love the feedback!

**So I want to thank the reviewers:**

**Sony, Brittneyangel, Karska01, Emmalea, LightFiction, Damlanur,Guest, Tardis356, Lovelife05, Giljanszahir, Dreamsbeatreality, Missgwen33, BiancaR, PsychVamp, lolsmileyface6, Christinaemerald, Sunfiresarah, xxxbulletxxx, Jessinicole, Sharkgurl, Glevez25, drewwnesss, tacker23, daisychen0, Ethereal Prey, cakepopshelly, & Guest**

**Softballover298**: Thank you for the review! It's much appreciated! Yes I tried to have Caroline be honest because I feel like she would it would just take her some time. I always feel so bad for Caroline in the show since she's such an underapprecaited character and everyone takes her for granted. So yes, I agree with the whole getting off the high horse Elena is on situation. And I had to add the kiss it was too good of an opportunity to miss. I also added in some Caroline/stefan friendship, idk if it's OOC or not since this is ripper stefan at the moment. Yes, Caroline realizes he was being genuine, but she still hasn't forgiven him. You'll see in this chapter! Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoy!

**VerDeDiamant**: Thank you as always for the lovely review! It was awesome! Yes, my sleeping pattern is something to be left desired, but will be fixed soon. Cross fingers. Yes there's still more about the blood deal and Caroline will be making new friends too. There's still a lot i want to do in this story so I'm pretty excited. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter because of the ball, I just liked it so much it was adorable! as for the presents, Klaus is presistent so I couldn't see him not stopping. As for Mabekah I enjoy them, it's fun altho she's good with Stefan too. Yes I know the cliffhanger was evil, but it makes everything more fun! I love damon a lot too, don't worry and i may have made him a bit too mean in this chapter, but he's always been mean to caroline so idk. You'll have to see how the situation is handled but im looking forward to your feedback! Yes, Elena is super judgemental but im not sure how ill have her react. But no worried Rebekah will be a stayin. As for the blame Klaus will or wlll not be shouldering you'll have to read. lol. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoy it! And I can't wait to hear the feedback!

**Shoney**: Thank you for the review! It's totally ok to laugh, I stuck that in there for the absurdity. lol. Also to break the intensity of the moment. Thank you for the amazing compliments! I try my brain works in mysterious ways, like last chapter was very good and this chapter I'm not so sure about. So I cant wait to hear your feedback for it. It was kind of hard to write their reactions honestly so I'm nervous to read the responses. Thank you again though for the review! And i hope you enjoy!

**Mid-night shadow of darkness:** Thank you for the review! It's much appreciated! And yes it was a good cliff-hanger I'm kind of proud actually lol. As for the Elena rant I agree, Bonnie's mother is a prime example really and it's sad to see people give so much and get nothing in return. I enjoyed weaving the 3X15 storyline in with this chapter. The episode is a favorite of mine actually so it was fun to re-write. And I wanted Caroline to atleast try to tell them since she is very honest and thats an admirable trait. I also felt that Caroline was ready to talk to Klaus about their feelings and I wanted him to be receptive since he's always pretty receptive to talking to her. And yes the secret is out of the bag, atleast for the Salvatores altho how it works out you'll have to see! Thank you for the feedback and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Tashalewis19**: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story! Caroline's dad is alive and is living where he was before. Only Tyler is in the Appalachians doing whatever he was on the show. It's ok to ask questions I don't mind! Thank you again! And I hope you like the next chapter!

**Imagenerywreck**: Thank you I'm glad you liked how they found out! I liked writing it way too much probably. I'm kind of nervous for this chapter, bc the last i think was so good and this one i felt was kind of over the top, but im not sure how I would have changed it. So I hope to hear your feedback in concern with it. And yes this is my favorite chapter too so far, it was the best and most suspenseful to write! I agree I hate that everyone focuses on Elena too in the show, I was worried I made it too over the top with their reactions. Also about Klaus getting frustrated I agree! there's only so much people can take of getting pushed away before they push back. As for Damon and Stefan finding out, initially I was just going to make it Damon but then i remembered the scene where elena has stefan distract Damon so I added that in! This chapter was hard to write so I hope you enjoy it! Can't wait to ear your feedback!

**Fiyeraba96**: Thank you for the review! Yes they did kiss! I thought it was unfair to go so long without any action lol. And no Caroline hasn't forgiven him yet. She is still healing and will be for a bit, plus her trust with him is now kind of destroyed and he has to fix it so yeah a ways to go before they are back at happy although obviously Caroline is struggling to stay angry when he keeps trying to woo her. As for Damon and Stefan's reaction, you have to wait to find out, that's all I will say. Although the chapter is kind of over the top I think and I don't know how I feel about it. Also I think I may have made Damon too mean. I agree though Caroline and Matt are both underapprecaited and its sad. I'm still working on the direction I want to take it, but i know the outcome I just gotta work it there lol. But I'm glad you think its brilliant I'm always hesitant when I let the newest chapter out just because on wither its OOC or whatever. Thank you so much for the review! And I look forward to hearing your feedback! Enjoy!

**Justine**: Thank you! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter! I thought it was so fun to write and I enjoyed it so I'm glad you did too. Quite honestly, they obviously still have a ways to go especially after this chapter and the odds seem to be stacking against them, but no worries everything will work out in the end. I'm glad the characters are in character, I was nervous they weren't especially Klaus. No worries though about Esther's plan it will fail, you'll see how and none of the originals will be dying. Exactly though! She doesn't need anyone's permission to live the life she wants and I think it will take her a while to see that but when she does she'll run with it. Thank you for the review! You know they make me smile! And I can't wait to hear your feedback! Thanks again!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16 The Girl and the Wolf**

Caroline jumped as far away from Klaus as she could get. She continued to stare at the Salvatore brothers in astonishment too afraid to say anything just yet. She had been caught red-handed in the arms of their arch nemesis.

Oh the humanity.

The Salvatore brothers gaped open mouthed at Klaus and Caroline. Klaus stood there a clouded look present on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Damon asked again finally moving his head from Klaus who was still in the same position as previously and toward Caroline who was much closer to the wall.

"Were you guys just…kissing?" Stefan asked bewildered.

"Yes, actually." Klaus said shooting a glance at Caroline who if possible was even more pale than usual.

"It's not what it looks like!" Caroline finally squeaked out.

"Really cause it looked like you were making out with our enemy." Damon said mockingly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Caroline do you want to explain?" Stefan asked quietly trying to make sense of what he and his brother had walked in on.

"Well…uh…you see…what had happened was—" Caroline stuttered at a loss for words.

"I wanted to show Caroline something and I made a very bold move to kiss her. She's so lovely tonight I couldn't help myself." Klaus said jumping in. He glanced at her and watched her facial expression turn to relief at his lie.

"Let me get this straight. Caroline, you went off with him, who you know is a psychopathic hybrid trying to kill us all so you could, what? Let him use you the way everyone else does?" Damon asked staring at the girl in question.

Caroline glared at him, but didn't respond since she didn't know exactly what to say. If she stood up for herself then the truth would be revealed, but if she didn't say anything then she was letting Damon walk all over her, again.

"Damon…" Stefan warned looking at Klaus who was glowering at his brother.

"No, Stefan let me finish. She always ruins everything and we always have to come save her! She's always kidnapped or ruins the plans or is tortured. Hell, I used her to get what I wanted too! So congratulations Klaus if you wanted to infiltrate our group you chose the stupidest option of Caroline." Damon snapped glaring at the hybrid.

Klaus's anger was rolling off him in waves and Caroline stood there watching the scene unfold in front of her. She saw Stefan looking back and forth between Klaus and her an odd expression on his face.

"I wasn't trying to infiltrate your little merry group of Mystic Falls bandits." Klaus snarled.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just like you weren't using Caroline to get to Elena. I know you still need to collect on the blood deal since you saved Barbie over there. God knows why I even let Elena make that deal, it wasn't worth it. And I'm not letting you anywhere close to Elena without myself or Stefan present, just a forewarning." Damon said threatening Klaus and moving closer.

Caroline had never seen Klaus angrier than he was just then. _She_ was even afraid of him. She didn't understand why Damon wasn't shutting the hell up.

"I wouldn't insult Caroline in front of me again, Damon." Klaus said lowly. His eyes were yellow and his fangs were protruding.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize Caroline was an important asset to you. I get it, I wanted to get in her pants too and it was fun taking advantage of the situation and getting to Elena. But let me just save you the time and tell you she's a real bore of a fuck and—" Damon was cut off by Klaus shifting into a werewolf and pouncing on him. Stefan and Caroline were so surprised they stood there in petrified shock.

* * *

Across the Mansion Elena was waiting for Elijah to come back with her drink. She had to go see Esther, but first she was having a drink with Elijah. He wanted to talk to her about something important it seemed and she was ok to wait since Stefan hadn't returned to let her know that Damon was out of the way.

"Thanks." Elena said sweetly when Elijah returned with her champagne.

They clinked their glasses together in a toast.

"To new beginnings." Elijah muttered and watched her carefully drink the champagne.

She eyed him suspiciously, "what's wrong?"

Elijah looked away, "I have to be honest with you Elena…I don't trust my mother's intentions. She forgave Niklaus too easily and my other brother, Finn has been following her around and refuses to talk to any of us. It's disconcerting. I wanted to talk to you before you went into that room." Elijah said quietly.

Elena frowned, "what do you think she's planning?"

Elijah sighed, "I'm not sure, but it can't be good…the worst case scenario is death to us all." He calmly took a drink from his flute and glanced at her.

"Even Klaus?" Elena asked anxiously.

"I mean all vampires. She would need your blood to do it since the doppleganger's blood is the one that created us." Elijah said not looking at her.

Elena gave him a hard look and sipped her champagne. "That would mean Stefan and Damon too…what do you propose I do?"

"Help me." Elijah said quietly. "I'll protect you from Klaus, I promise and honestly he never wanted to kill you, just use your blood…he also told me about the blood deal you two made because of Caroline—"

"He hasn't collected, why?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's not my place to tell, just know this, he won't hurt you, of that I am sure. All I ask of you Elena is to prevent my mother's plans from occurring if I am correct because if you follow through with her plot there will be consequences for all of us." Elijah said urgently.

Elena looked into Elijah's eyes and knew he was telling the truth and she knew she could trust him so she nodded, finished her champagne and turned to walk up the steps towards Esther to see what the Original Witch wanted.

* * *

"Klaus! Stop! Please! Elena will kill me if he dies!" Caroline yelled looking desperately at Stefan who was stationed still shocked by the door. The wolf continued to scratch and bite at Damon who was screaming in pain.

"Nik! Please Stop!" Caroline cried.

When he continued with his torture to the despised vampire she bravely took tentative steps over to him and she gently put a hand on his furry back to get him to stop. His wolf body froze up and whirled around to face her. He growled, his teethed barred when his yellow eyes landed on her. Caroline's breath was stuck in her throat at the beauty that wolf Klaus was. He was a deep gold with yellow eyes, his teeth were sharp and thick and he was beyond scary, but for some reason Caroline wasn't scared anymore, in fact she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She reached out a hand for him to smell her.

"Caroline!" Stefan warned about to move towards them but Caroline shook her head amazed at what she was doing.

"No! Stefan it's ok." Caroline soothed as Klaus nuzzled his head against her hand.

She smiled softly and began to pet him.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked walking into the room.

Everyone turned to look at her in alarm, except for Damon who was on the floor passed out from the pain.

"Oh my God! What happened to Damon?" Elena asked running over to him. She gently placed her hands on his head and stroked his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked again looking at Caroline who was standing behind the Klaus wolf and still petting him.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I was going to talk to Esther, but then I heard you yelling from in here…Stefan I thought you were just going to break Damon's neck? Not sic some crazy werewolf on him!" Elena said angrily.

"I didn't do anything, he did it all to himself." Stefan said rolling his eyes annoyed at Elena's concern over his brother.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"He was…badmouthing…Caroline…" Stefan said suddenly all of the pieces were coming together.

Caroline's eyes went wide when she realized what was about to happen. She began to shake her head urgently at Stefan, but he was staring at wolf Klaus with an astonished expression on his face.

"Impossible." Stefan mumbled.

"What's impossible? You aren't telling me anything, Stefan." Elena said irritated with being kept out of the loop.

"That's because there's nothing to tell." Caroline said trying to cut into the conversation.

"Why are you here anyway? I figured you'd be off with your perfect boyfriend." Elena said a little too nastily for Caroline's liking.

Caroline scowled, "for your information, Elena, we broke up. I've been trying to tell you."

The wolf in front of her moaned sadly and she looked down at it and sighed.

Elena's expression softened and she went over to her friend, "I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't know."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, "it's not important…what is, is that…you go talk to Esther."

Elena nodded and looked down at Damon on the floor, "Can you get Klaus to fix him? Please? For me?"

She looked back and forth between Caroline and Stefan each of them nodded and she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Are you going to tell her?" Caroline asked quietly.

Stefan stared at her, "what is there to tell? That you and Klaus have feelings for each other? I don't think she would believe me."

Caroline laughed and looked down at the gold wolf who was nuzzling her legs again. She buried her hands in his fur and smiled sadly. "I don't really believe it myself…it kind of just…happened. When you were away this summer I went to a concert by myself and I met this man. He was pretty awesome and then I re-met him in Mystic Falls before school started on the night of Prank Night…remember that night?"

Stefan nodded glaring down at the wolf, "how could I forget?"

Caroline sighed, "and we began to date and it was wonderful…and then I found out this man, Nik, was in fact Klaus, but the feelings were still there and I had no idea what to do…I still don't." she said softly.

"There's only one thing you can really do, Caroline." Stefan said matching her soft tones.

She looked up and titled her head curiously, "what?"

"Trust your instincts." Stefan said.

Caroline smiled and nodded, "good advice from the Ripper."

"I don't know what else I can tell you, really. I did just witness Klaus's protection over you at my brothers words after all, that was bizarre in itself." The wolf growled at that and the two vampires laughed.

"But I don't blame you for not knowing, Caroline. We all make mistakes and sometimes you really can't help who you love. I know I sure as hell can't and neither can Damon." Stefan said looking at his brother who was bleeding on the ground.

"Speaking of which, Klaus can you heal him?" Stefan added nodding at the bloody body of Damon.

"Thank you, Stefan. And please when the time is right I'll tell Elena, but for right now can we keep this between us?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded.

"And can you make sure Damon doesn't say anything?"

Stefan nodded a little slower, "you might want to compel him too Klaus. Damon is a liability honestly, so I would take precaution."

Caroline laughed and nodded, "obviously. I would leave though Klaus is about to be naked."

Stefan chuckled, "I'll get back to the party."

Caroline nodded and watched as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Klaus slowly began to change back into his human form and she smirked when he was finished and he was standing naked before her. She couldn't help but admire his muscular lean body. She wanted to touch him desperately, but she knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"I thought I said no hot hybrid sex." Caroline said teasingly.

He smirked and went over to his alcohol cabinet to get a glass to pour his blood into it for Damon, despite his better judgment.

"I'm only healing him so Elena isn't mad at you, love. I'm doing this for you." he said biting his wrist.

"I know." She said watching him.

"And I also told them that for you too." He added referring to his lie to the Salvatores that Damon seemed to buy, but Stefan saw right through.

She watched him hold his wrist above the glass letting the blood flow into the cup.

"I know." She repeated.

He handed her the cup and let his hand linger on hers. "I won't hurt you, you know. Not ever." He said quietly.

"I know." She said staring into his eyes.

He chuckled, "do you forgive me then? About my lying?"

Caroline slowly shook her head, "you gotta work for it, Klaus…but the track your on…it's not a bad one. Keep doing what you have been and maybe we can talk about having a real honest and trusting relationship. Although it's nice to hear that you've finally admitted that you were lying."

Klaus scowled, "what about your friends? Are you going to tell them so we can have a try?"

Caroline looked away and down at Damon's bloody body and then back up to him. "Lets talk about this when you have clothes on, please."

Klaus smirked and vampire sped out of the room Caroline bent down and without getting blood on her dress she poured it into Damon's mouth, then she set the glass on the floor and walked out of the room not waiting to see if Damon had recovered. She was set to go back to the party, but the sound of shattering glass stopped her in her wake and she hurried to the room where the noise had come from. When she arrived at the room she saw Esther and Finn in there as well each had flabbergasted looks on their faces and minutes later Klaus and Elijah came in as well. The window in the room was broken and she could smell blood. It looked like some had jumped through it.

"What happened?" Caroline gasped seeing the broken window.

"Elena." Elijah whispered running to the window. Caroline was only a few steps behind him and gasped when she saw her childhood friend on the pavement below them. Her limps twisted in odd angels. All of the vampires jumped out the window as well to see if the young human girl could be saved, but when Caroline reached a shaky hand to test her pulse there was none.

"She's dead." Caroline whispered looking at Klaus.

Klaus stared down at her stonily as the other siblings looked at Elena.

"No she's not. She's going to be a vampire." Elijah said quietly breaking the tense silence.

Everyone looked to him in confusion no one knew what to say.

All of a sudden Stefan and Damon were at the window above them looking down.

"What did you do to Elena?" Damon asked jumping out of the window Stefan along side behind him.

"Don't worry she'll be a vampire." Elijah said quietly avoiding their gaze and looking at the girl.

"What?" Stefan snapped angrily.

"A vampire." Caroline said softly.

"Elena's going to be a vampire." She added.

They stood around the girl in bewilderment. No one know what was going to happen next.

(A/n: turning elena early was the only way i could really see avoiding the whole Esther killing her kids and betrayal thing along with killing Klaus and all that jazz. Plus I kinda wanted to through elena out a window. Not sure if Damon and Elena were too OOC though let me know what you think! I love reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17: The Man and His Anger

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reviewing! I feel like I haven't updated in awhile, in reality its been two days. Anyway so first to answer a few questions. Elena will not be sire bond also if you guys have a prefrence of who you want her to be with let me know and I'll take it into consideration. Damon? Stefan? Elijah? I personally don't care, I like her best with Damon, but Elijah has grown on me and Stefan's ok too when he isn't trying to impersonate Angel... As for Elena getting thrown out a window I'm glad you guys enjoyed that! I was so unsure of it and I wanted to keep her in character so the question is wither she did it to herself or was thrown? Or was trying to escape? Questions. Questions.

As for Klaroline there will be sexy time soon, promise, but first she has to forgive him, which is if you've noticed she hasn't. She's warming up to the idea, but to forgive someone it takes awhile especially when there's murder involved. Also as for how I portrayed Elena and Damon last chapter, I probably was unfair and mean, so I shall be redeeming them. I don't like character bashing and I guess I was too hard on Damon, so I'll fix it. Thank you again to all of you awesome readers! I'm so glad your enjoying! And I hope you guys like this chapter as well! I love to hear your feedback! And I love reviews! So please do!

**Thank you to: Sunfiresarah, Element Siren, Reviewin247, Yourloved, Dreamsbeatreality, Grace5231973, Guest, Tashalewis19, Guest, Minordetails, Guest, Emmalea, Guest, Sherlyn queen-b, Drewwnesss, Sharkgurl, Patie, giljanszahir, Hothybridsex, Maevelin, Damlanur, PsychVamp, Guest, Aaaammber, jessinicole, missgwen33, Christinaemerald, & Idyaisling**

**Ethereal Prey**: Thank you for the review! And yes, I think that Klaus would be much more violent if he ever found out what Damon did to Caroline, but he's also trying to win back Caroline so for the time being I think he'll be waiting until it's the perfect opportnity to strike. But I also like Damon so I'm conflicted. i don't like what he did obviously, but I like him as a character and ian somerholder is pretty awesome so. Anyways throwing Elena out of a window was pretty awesome, not going to lie. Thanks again for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!

**VeraDeDiamant**: Thank you so much for the review! i was def ify about last chapter so I'm glad you enjoyed it! Damon and Elena I was on the fence about, so I'm going to try and fix it in later chapters, altho the story is mostly, obviously centered on the best couple ie klaroline. btw i read a spoiler that klaus is going to have sex with someone in 4X18 and im really nervous that it isnt caroline. i can see the writers being terrible and making him have sex with katherine to get the cure. Side note lol anyways back to the story Damon does realize there are some feelings there actually theres a scene with stefan and him in it, so it's kinda explained. As for Elijah and Elena, yes it is strange, i kinda like the couple, but it's kind of a side note, altho it would help with Caroline telling her friends. Plus I always hated that Elena continously betrays Elijah when he's so loyal. And yes the window scene was pretty out there, kinda fun, but out there. Thank you again for the review! And I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

**Justine**: Thank you so much for the review! Much appreciated! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It's going to be interesting to see how AU i can go lol. Anyway I thought damon was too harsh in the last chapter too, so I'm going to fix it. And for now Stefan is the only one with confirmed knowledge, Damon isn't stupid, but it's all explained in the chapter. And yes I had to make Klaus protective cause i love him that way. As for how Klaus feels at the loss of his hybrid making key, its hard since I don't want to make him too angry, but if i don't he's not in character, but u r right he does have caroline and his family now, hopefully he'll be able to drop the whole hybrid army thing, but it's going to be hard to write. Thank you again for the review! And i hope you enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to hear your feedback!

**SageStoneXOX**: thank you for the review! And you are right, when i threw her on the window i didn't think about the consequences, but no worries it'll obviously still be klaroline centric, altho not this chapter, which is sad, but no worries the next one will be up soon! Yes Caroline is getting closer to forgiving Klaus so it'll be soon now, especially bc her resolve is fading quick. As for Stefan and Caroline friendship I love it, so there should be more soon. Also i probably took it too far with Damon, but ill be redeming him in the next few chapters, so no worries. Thank you again for the review and I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Shoney**: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! Yes I love overprotective and jealous Klaus i had to add it in. I know Damon was pretty bad in this chapter so i'll be redeming him. As for Elena's sire bond. That would be interesting having her tied to Elijah and i thought about it, but i wont have the sire bond in this story, if she were to get with elijah it would be on her own. But yes, he is the one that put his blood in the champagne since he knew his mother was up to no good. I agree too! Words don't mean as much as actions and he is demonstrating that he cares, I love it lol. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Fiyeraba96**: Thanks so much for the review! Of course Damon's douchbagness gets in the way. As for now Stefan is the only one with confirmed knowledge, Damon's just suspicious. It's explained in the chapter. Yes, Damon's comments do show how underappreaciated Caroline is and now Klaus can help her be appreciated and appreciate herself. I loved writing Klaus as a wolf as well, it shows how calm and docile (right word) he can be with her and how he's changing bc of her. Also yes she hasn't shot the possibility down completely she's still processing the hurt, but she'll come around eventually. I really like the stefan/caroline friendship they have going so they'll probs be more. As for Elena Elijah's blood turned her, no sire bond, and she jumped out a window (supposedly). Everyones reactions to her being a vampire will probably be similar to the show and I'll probs put in more Matt and Jeremy. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the next chapter!

**ENJOY**!

**Chapter 17: The Man & his Anger**

"You two should take Elena home." Elijah said looking at her body. Damon scooped her up quickly and looked around. They all were checking their surroundings. No one knew if anyone had seen the brunette girl jump out of the window.

"This isn't over." Damon vowed vampire speeding away. Stefan watched them and after a glance at Caroline he followed his older brother.

Once they left Klaus turned to his mother angrily.

"Tell me what the bloody hell is going on." He demanded.

Esther sighed and responded through clipped tones. "That stupid girl jumped through the window. She thought she was in danger so she jumped, trying to kill herself I presume. I didn't want her dead and neither did you, I'm sure."

Caroline watched the dynamic between Klaus and Esther and she knew it was going to mount quickly. She glanced at Elijah who looked slightly distraught and Finn who had the same stoic look upon his face that Caroline had seen him with before. It didn't seem like he was even phased with Elena jumping through the window.

If she jumped at all, Caroline was a little suspicious by that since she knew Elena wasn't suicidal. She was sad over all of the deaths in her life, but she wouldn't want to be dead as well. Yes, she was a martyr, but Caroline didn't think she jumped out of the window, at least not on her own accord.

"Elena wouldn't have jumped unless she was sure she could be saved…" Caroline said looking over at Elijah.

Elijah was looking at Klaus whose previous anger had come back. Caroline decided watching as the older Mikaelsons all glared at each other in anger, she felt as if she was intruding on a family moment and thought that probably it was best if she left.

"You know…I think I'm gonna go." She said turning around and walking towards the front of the house so she could collect her car and go home to take in what exactly transpired at the Ball tonight.

"Not so fast, love, we aren't done." Klaus said grabbing her arm to stop her.

She glared at him and yanked her arm away, "Well I am, my best friend just through herself out a window so she could escape you, I think that says everything."

Klaus glanced at his family and then back at Caroline. "I want to finish our conversation. I'm not a man to let things go incomplete."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to start walking again, "deal with it. I'm going home to take a long hot bath."

He followed her and leered at her suggestively.

She shook her head wondering why she had to pick those words to say. She stopped walking again to look at him.

"Without you." she said heavily looking into his blue eyes.

Although her mind was saying with you.

"In due time you'll be screaming my name again, sweetheart." Klaus said smirking.

"Just because I told you that you were on the path to forgiveness don't expect anything anytime soon. I'm still angry with you." She said turning away from him and stalking to her car.

"I'll call you, Caroline!" he yelled after her watching her delicious backside.

"Don't bother." She returned.

She got to the front and gave the valet her number so she could get her car. Eventually he came around with it and she sped home in much need for a bath and sleep.

As she laid in the bath thinking of the events that took place she couldn't help but feel bad for Elena, but that was short lived when she began to think about her current problem.

Her feelings for Klaus.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long, but she was trying. Without the anger she felt towards him she knew she'd want to give him another try, despite all of the things he'd done she had seen the good in him and she knew he was worth saving.

A part of her knew as well that she could forgive all of the evil as well, she would never forget, but she could forgive.

He was a good man underneath all of it.

She knew it.

She had seen it.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do though about her friends. Now that Elena was a vampire everyone would be concentrating on her more and she would need a transitional period so Caroline knew she couldn't tell her right away, but at least Stefan knew and he wasn't angry at her or anything. In fact he seemed to understand. She knew the others wouldn't be like that though, but maybe she could hope or wish or prey.

Maybe all three.

She knew though eventually the truth would come out, but she'd rather it be from her mouth and not Damon's.

God Forbid.

Suddenly a jolt of realization washed over her, Klaus had never compelled Damon to forget what he saw. He still remembered them kissing, which meant that he probably would tell Elena. But he wouldn't do that right away, he had bigger fish to fry, Caroline thought trying to calm her nerves. She finished her bath and got ready for bed.

Immediately as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

Across town at the Gilbert Household Elena was dead in bed as Damon and Stefan paced downstairs wondering what to do.

"She's going to be so distraught." Stefan said as he paced in one room and Damon paced in the other.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked glancing at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I mean one minute I'm in Klaus's study arguing with Klaus and Caroline, which is weird in itself, cause Klaus and Caroline? What's up with that? Has she been sleeping with the enemy the whole time we've been trying to kill him?" Damon asked stopping pacing to look over at his brother.

"She hasn't been sleeping with the enemy. You heard her, she went in there to talk to him and then he made a move." Stefan said defending his friend.

Damon snorted, "yeah right. I know love when I see it and those two are currently in it…although I have no idea how it happened. I mean, when have either of them even talked to each other, other than when he saved her from the wolf bite and what would have happened to lead Caroline to betray her friends? To betray Elena?"

"Caroline's not in love with Klaus…and she's not betraying Elena." Stefan defended.

"Then what's going on then, brother?" Damon demanded.

"Well, we walked in on Klaus making a move for Caroline and then you said some mean things to Caroline and Klaus got angry and attacked you—" Stefan began to recount the events of the night.

"And you're telling me that's not love? Caroline goes off into a room with a crazy hybrid so they can talk? About what? Their feelings for each other? Since when does Klaus have feelings? And since when would Caroline willingly go into a room with the enemy!" Damon asked exasperated rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

"I don't know what they were talking about, but Caroline wouldn't betray us. She's Elena's oldest friend she cares about her. You're thinking too much into this." Stefan said sighing.

"No! I think they were in that room talking and then they kissed and we happened to walk in at that moment. Caroline has strong feelings for the psycho any one could see it, it's written all over her face and I'd say he has strong feelings for her too since he went all wolfy on me since I insulted his girl." Damon said putting everything together.

"I think you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions." Stefan said finally taking a seat on the couch.

"Maybe. Do you think we should tell Elena?" Damon asked coming to sit beside him.

Stefan shook his head, "tell her what? That Caroline may or may not have feelings for a psycho that's been trying to kill her? No she's going to have too much to worry about as it is, I think Caroline should tell her when the time's right and we should concentrate on helping Elena through her transition."

Damon shrugged, "sounds good enough to me." He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Want some scotch, brother?" Damon called.

"Please." Stefan said thinking about what had happened tonight. He knew Elena was going to be upset when she woke up, but he was also trying to figure out her reaction to Klaus and Caroline. He had only begun to accept it because of how he saw Klaus react to Damon insulting her. He seemed like he actually loved her and for Klaus that was strange. The Klaus he knew was a crazy psychopathic killer. But it seemed that Caroline had changed him for the better. If Elena could just see how they affect each other maybe she would be receptive to her friend dating her archenemy…or maybe she'd excommunicate her.

Who knew?

But for now Elena had bigger fish to fry with her vampiric transition.

* * *

The next morning Caroline decided to go over to Elena's to see how her transition was going. While she was getting dressed the doorbell rang. She went to go answer it and was a little surprised to see Klaus on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered.

He smirked at her and came in to the house without waiting to hear if he could or not.

"I came to collect the gifts I gave you, remember? You asked me to come get them."

Caroline opened her mouth a few times before words finally came out. "I didn't mean right now. I meant, you know, in the future when I'm not angry at you and I'm not on my way out to go to Elena the newly turned vampire."

"Well this was the only time I could come. I'm very busy love, I know have to find another way to make hybrids without a doppleganger thanks to my mother." Klaus said bitterly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to her bedroom. His gifts were scattered around her room so it would take a minute to collect all of them. He followed her to her bedroom and he stood by the door looking around, remembering the last time was there.

"How are you after last night? Still angry?" Klaus asked interrupting the strained silence of her looking around her room.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Elena and now Damon telling Elena about us kissing." Caroline said opening her desk drawers to remove the drawings. Her hand hovered over them a part of her not wanting to give them back.

"Elena will be fine as a vampire. You were. Although now I'm out a doppleganger and that is quite upsetting. Thankfully I always have a plan B." He chuckled and she knew he was smirking despite her back being towards him.

"What happened in that room last night?" she asked glancing at him over her shoulder.

Klaus shrugged, "Finn nor my mother will say anything. They just said she jumped out the window. What I'm curious about, however, is Damon."

"What about him?" she asked collecting the chocolates on a pile on her desk. She noticed they looked expensive and some of them were gone due to her incessant sweet tooth.

"He said some interesting things about you…did you two have a relationship?" Klaus asked.

Caroline fully turned around to look at him and she noticed he was leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms a look of indifference on his face, she knew though under that look he was jealous.

She smiled at him.

"Why are you asking?" she asked smile still in place.

"Because I want to know." Klaus snapped back.

She smirked, "what I'm more interested in is wither you compelled him to forget what he saw. I wouldn't put it past him to tell Elena about…the kiss. Damon's smarter than he looks; he probably knows you were lying when you said you made a move on me. He knows I wouldn't have went into that room alone to talk to you," she said quietly.

"Why are you worried about such trivial matters? Damon is too concerned about the precious doppleganger he doesn't care what we were up to. I didn't compel him because I don't see the need too, besides when you stop being angry with me we can continue where we left off and then all of your friends will know. Now tell me about what happened between you and Damon." Klaus demanded coming into the room and sitting on her bed.

Caroline sighed, "I'm still mad at you, you know. That's not stopping anytime soon. As for Damon…there's nothing to tell." She looked away as she said it and she knew he knew she was lying.

"I don't have patience for lies, Caroline you know that." Klaus said irritated.

Caroline was silent for a while. She stared at the floor when she began to speak, "we dated when he first came to Mystic Falls. I was a human then and he…he used me as his own personal blood bag and he compelled me…I was used for months against my will for many…situations I didn't want to be apart of…he used me to get to Elena and I didn't remember it until I turned and the memories came back." She whispered then went over to the small jewelry collection he'd given her.

When she turned back to him he was standing now with his hands clenched and his teeth gritted. He looked just like last night, so angry at a situation he couldn't control.

"Klaus?" she asked quietly his eyes were loaded with rage.

"I'm going to kill him." Klaus seethed.

"Klaus, please while I appreciate it, you can't. Elena—"

"I don't care about the doppleganger anymore. She is of no use to me. I am going to rip Damon's heart out and make him eat it."

Caroline was surprised when she felt a smile grace her lips. "Thank you, but please don't. I've been trying to move past it and…Damon needs to apologize that's true, but my concern is you now and I know you'd never hurt me."

Klaus's anger seemed to die down a bit and Caroline walked over to him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She felt the tension slip away from his body and she stayed in his arms enjoying his scent and warmth that surrounded her.

"I still want to kill him. The next time I see him I'm going to—"

"Shhh lets just stay like this." Caroline whispered.

Klaus stayed silent as they stood there for what seemed like forever finally she broke away and looked up at him.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Your very welcome." Klaus said smiling at her showing her his dimples.

She desperately wanted to kiss him then, but knew that she shouldn't. She couldn't keep telling him she was angry and then kiss him, it would send the wrong message.

"Here are the gifts." She said waving to her bed where she had piled everything on.

Klaus shrugged, "keep them. It was only an excuse to come see you."

Caroline laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "typical. I'll hold on to them for a little longer, but seriously you need to stop sending me gifts. You can't buy me."

Klaus sighed, "I know and that's one of the things I love about you."

Caroline smiled and took his hand gently in hers. "I need to go check on Elena."

Klaus smirked, "are you still mad at me?"

Caroline looked away a small smile playing on her lips, "it's going away a little more every day. But I would like to get to know you, the real you, the part that also has Klaus."

Klaus nodded, "Alright. I guess I'll let you go to the doppleganger now."

Caroline smiled and let go of his hand to grab her things. They walked out of the house together and before they got to the end of the path to their separate cars Caroline stopped him again.

"Thank you for sticking up for me the other night. It meant a lot to me. A lot of people don't do that." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus smiled, "anything for you, sweetheart."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and then turned to get in his car and drove swiftly away. Caroline stared after him for a bit and then went to get into the car shaking her head at herself.

"Caroline what have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered starting the car and driving over the Elena's.

Just as she was parking the car and getting out she felt a sharp stab in her neck and then her world went black.

(A/n: Reviews? thoughts? Feedback?


	18. Chapter 18: Damsel in Distress

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated these past few days! I forgot I have a roman history paper due next week and I've been working on it, plus I have a test in the class too so I might be going semi-insane from stress. Thank you so much for the huge feedback and the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying too! It's so awesome to read what you guys say! And I love writing for you guys. After my test and paper are due I should get back to updating consistently. Sorry this is so rushed! Thanks again for all the reviews and I can't wait to hear your feedback for this chapter!

**Thank you all the reviewers: ilovetvd, BarbieRachel, Sherlyn queen-b, Mareen, Missgwen33,louann97, damlanur, Grace5231973, florabloom101, BiancaR, drewwnesss, Midnight shadow of darkness, Sunfiresarah, jessinicole, PsychVamp, Hothybridsex, Rose jean Black, cakepopshelly, SharkGurl, Element Siren, Inge5321, & Aaaammber! **

**Shoney**: Thank you so much for the review! No worries you'll find out who vervained her in this chapter! So you won't wait long. I love writing klaroline's relationship is so complex and interesting! And I totally agree he's protectiveness of her is awesome as well! I'm not sure if I'll have another Klaus jealous rage over Damon yet. I already know how the fic will end and everything so I'm still unsure of how to get there though. As for Damon's astuteness I think he knows a lot about love and yearning for someone, I think he's much more astute than Stefan because I feel Damon's suffered more. but that's just my opinion. As for Elejah I really actually like them together and I totally agree about fighting over the doppleganger, but I think I just won't even touch upon any of Elena's loves just for the fact that i don't want to cause a rift with the readers, which a reviewer pointed out. Thanks again for the review! And I hope you like this chapter!

**Justine**: Thank you so much for the review! I didn't think of Damon when I decided to have Caroline kidnapped, but that's an interesting twist. Yes I love that you totally saw that Caroline is the link! I saw that too and I really like that she connects all of the parties and has the abiity to bring everyone together! I also agree about the similiarities between damon and elijah I think it's pretty interesting that such different people have so much in common. Also I think the sexual inneundos were intense too, they want each other so bad, but yet they can't go for it because of caroline's hesitation. I liked your analyzation a lot, it brought out a lot of new ideas. So thank you and thanks for enjoying the story! I'm really glad you like it and I can't wait to hear your feedback for this chapter!

**VerDeDiamant**: Thank you so much for the review! Caroline will be ok, promise! And yeah I always thought Damon was astute to the feelings of others actually. I think he has a better grasp on love and everything then Stefan. I'm glad you caught on to Stefan trying to keep the whole thing under wraps. Yes, thats what i was trying to show, that Klaus was deserving more and more Caroline's love for him and she wants to forgive him so with each passing chapter theres a little more. I also love jealous protective Klaus i think it's so adorbale lol. I totally undertand where you are coming from with elena. A reviewer actually mentioened that it would distract from klaroline and cause a rift between readers so i honestly don't think ill touch elenas lovers, but maybe in the next story ill do that, not sure yet. Thank you for trusting my decision making! And thank you again for the review! I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback!

**Fiyeraba96**: Thank you so much for the review! And I'm so glad you liked the chapter, i was pretty hesitant about it actually, but it came out ok. This chapter I'm also hesitant about, I've been busy lately and I felt this was kind of rushed, so I guess it's leading up to the real showdown. Yes! Damon I always felt was super astute so I knew he'd figure it out before everyone else. As for Stefan denying it he was only trying to be a good friend and protecting caroline. Elena and everything is explained in the chapter, so most of questions are answered! I def agreed with everything you said about the klaroline interaction thats what i was going for! And im so glad you got that! There's also more in depthness in regards to that. As for who vervained Caroline mostly everyone already guessed it. Thank you so much for the reivew! and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 18: Damsel in Distress**

Klaus was putting the finishing touches on his painting. The one he had started so long ago. The Wild Horses, the picture that was supposed to get his mind off of Caroline, but it seemed that it only made his thoughts with her deepen. He was so lost in contemplating about the blonde angel that would hopefully soon be his again that he didn't hear the studio door open or his brother's hesitant foot steps.

"Niklaus." Elijah said coming into the room.

"What brother?" Klaus asked without turning from his painting.

"We have a problem." Elijah said quietly.

"Did the doppleganger wake up?" Klaus asked distracted.

"Yes, and she has some bad news." Elijah said.

Klaus glanced at him and signaled for him to continue, "What is it?"

"Well our mother seems to be trying to kill us." Elijah began to say his voice nonchalant. He watched as his brother put down his paints and finally looked over at him a guarded expression upon his face.

"What? I thought…how?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah shifted and glanced away from his brother, "well Elena went to see our mother, last night and she recruited Elena to help her kill us all with Finn's help. Elena's blood is needed to link all of us and when you kill one you kill us all." Elijah said quietly.

"What else?" Klaus demanded the more his brother explained the angrier he became.

"Elena didn't want to help Esther and she also didn't want to help you, so she did the only thing she could think of I guess…and she jumped out the window, being the martyr that she is." Elijah continued his eyes still not meeting his brothers.

Klaus narrowed his eyes trying to comprehend what his brother was saying. "She jumped out the window? She was willing to end her own life, to avoid helping our mother and avoid making my hybrids? What about her beloved Salvatores? Or her brother?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably, "well…you see…she knew she wouldn't die. I gave her some of my blood incase anything should happen, I didn't think she knew, but…I guess I was wrong."

Klaus growled, "Again you help that doppleganger escape! She's in a love triangle with two _other_ brothers! You know how foolish that is, Elijah! Why would you torment yourself with that again! Why protect the doppleganger from mother or myself!? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing! That's the point Niklaus! Nothing is in it for me other than letting an innocent girl live her life. You don't need your precious hybrids! Especially now with Caroline here. Right now we have to concentrate on figuring out what to do about our mother and Finn. She hasn't linked us, so we should be in the clear, for now. But this also means we have to kill our mother…and possibly our brother." Elijah said distraught.

Klaus was silent a pensive expression gracing his features.

"You're right, our main priority is to figure out what our mother's next step is. She'll be angry about loosing the doppleganger and having her plan soiled. Although after we figure out her plan and decide what to do with her and Finn I will find a way to make more hybrids. Caroline's presence won't dissuade from my desire to have my own army." Klaus smirked.

"It's her best friend you've been using, don't you think she has some feelings about it? Don't you think she resents you a bit for making her life a living hell?" Elijah said quietly staring at his younger brother.

Klaus glared at him, "That's not the point, Elijah. Caroline is going to forgive me for what's happened between us, but she knows I cannot change and will not change. She knows I want my hybrids and I'll do anything to get them. That doesn't mean Caroline's not important too. She is a priority in my life as well as my hybrids."

A gloomy look passed through Elijah's face, "then you will not like what I have to say next. Caroline, according to Stefan was on her way over this morning."

Klaus's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, "what happened to her?"

"Stefan and Damon said they heard her car park and then there was a tussle outside. Someone's taken Caroline."

Klaus's mind went blank when he heard that. Someone had taken Caroline? Who would want to take someone so beautiful and bright? A small voice in the back of his mind commented on how months ago he had been her kidnapper and now, look where he was, in love with her. His body was numb upon hearing the news and if he didn't know vampires couldn't get sick he would be emptying his stomach all over the studio.

"Someone took her?" he growled beginning to pace the room thinking of everyone that could commit the crime. He knew without having to think hard.

"Esther." Klaus snarled knocking over a pile of paints on a table. He knew he would regret that decision later, but right now he couldn't think straight. Caroline was in danger.

"We should go to Elena's house, maybe Stefan and Damon can tell us more." Elijah suggested not having seen his brother so angry in such a long time.

"Go get Kol and Rebekah we are going to find out what the doppleganger and her Salvatore lovers know." Klaus growled his pacing continued.

As Elijah left the room he heard another loud shatter and he hoped that Klaus could calm down enough to think straight and figure out a way to either kill Esther or save Caroline.

* * *

Caroline awoke with pain all over her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark cave, her hands were tied to her feet and she was face down in the dirty ground. She attempted to roll onto her side, but by the way she was tied she couldn't seem to move. She looked around the cave taking in everything and noticed that a figure was in the archway. She also heard chanting coming from the direction of the archway. She squinted her eyes trying to see who it was, but the way the light came in through the cave archway she couldn't identify who was there.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly.

She knew it was stupid it wasn't like they'd respond positively or aid her, but she still wanted to be able to tell who had kidnapped her. She had been in this position so many times she already knew what was going to come. A person who you would never expect would torment her for something she had no control over.

Always the victim, she was.

Finally the person moved closer to her and she craned her neck to be able to see who her kidnapper was. She tried to move her hands, but they were firmly tied to her feet, the position was starting to bother her.

"You are my brother's lover." A deep voice said above her.

She craned her neck even further making out Finn.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline whimpered.

"Because you and my children are abominations." Esther's crisp clear voice drifted towards her.

Caroline looked over and could make out Klaus's mother gliding towards her.

"And you all need to parish." Esther said staring down at the girl.

"Why are you dragging me into this? This sounds like a family problem." Caroline said shifting her body on the cold hard ground.

"You are Niklaus's and he loves you as you love him. Niklaus does not deserve to be loved he is a monster and has tried to plague this earth with hybrid beasts. He has tortured and tormented so many people, so many innocent people and yet you love him. He cannot get away with what he has done. None of you can get away with any of the bloodshed, you are all abominations. Last night was the limit, the doppleganger sacrificing herself wasn't part of the plan and now all of you will be punished." Esther hissed in her cold detached manor.

Caroline's mind was whirling. She was so awestruck by this woman's hate for her children, her own children. She had made them and now she wanted to destroy them.

"But they are your children! And you! You're willing to kill your whole family so your mother's insane plan is played out?" Caroline asked looking at Finn who looked away.

"This is bullshit." Caroline snarled her face changing into her vampiric one. "Let me go! I won't be a pawn in your stupid game anymore!" she added trying to get out of her bondage.

Just then Caroline could hear voices behind her and they sounded familiar she was filled with hope.

"Mother." Klaus's voice said.

Caroline tried to twist around to see him, but her neck was already sore from having to crane for so long and he was standing directly behind her. Both her rather large issues.

"Niklaus. Rebekah. Elijah. Kol." Esther said naming each other children no love was heard in her voice.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah cried looking at her mother.

"What I should have done from the beginning." Esther said holding up her Grimoire and beginning to chant.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah charged towards her and Klaus ran over to Caroline to help untie her. Esther tried to back up toward the archway, but her children were too quick. Finn tried to help Esther, but Elijah twisted his neck before he could fight against them. Finn sat slumped against the archway and Esther had stopped chanting the Grimore thrown from her hands by her own children. She screamed as her children tried to harm her.

Niklaus finished untying Caroline and turned her head away from the scene.

"Don't look sweetheart." He whispered in her ear holding her head to his shoulder shielding her eyes from his mother's demise. He could feel her tears through the cotton shirt and he pulled her closer wanting to take away all of the hurt and anguish she was going through.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Klaus looked over to his siblings to see their stunned faces. Esther was gone and so was Finn only a smokey air was left in their wake.

"Where did they go?" Kol asked looked around bewildered.

"We can figure that out later, lets just get out of here." Elijah said looking at Klaus who was cradling Caroline who seemed to be in shock.

Klaus nodded and swung Caroline into his arms and out of the cave.

The Mikaelsons and Caroline sped back to the mansion and Klaus immediately put Caroline in his bedroom. She had passed out sometime from getting out of the cave and arriving back at the Mansion. She had tear stains on her face and he thought it was best if he let her sleep.

He had matters to discuss with his siblings, the doppleganger, and the Salvatore brothers concerning Esther and Finn. Before he left though he ran a hand across her face and caressed her hair. He let his eyes take in the beauty of the woman before him and he couldn't help but to think about how alone he would be without her. If his mother had harmed her in any way tonight he wasn't sure he could handle it.

He jerked his hand away from her realizing that, this young baby vampire had captured his heart, body, and soul. She was his weakness. He knew he should be afraid of that thought, but being around her was like coming home. He needed her to feel complete, how could a person be afraid of that?

He knew he shouldn't have a weakness his enemies (or his family) could use her against him, like tonight for example. And as much as he was unwilling to let her be in harms way and how he greatly wanted to protect her, he couldn't send her away or compel her to forget him. He loved her and he would do anything in his power to keep her. He just had to wait for her forgiveness and hopefully after her ordeal tonight it wouldn't be too much of a set back.

Gently he pulled his silk blanket around her and his great down comforter and wrapped her up as tightly as possible so she could at least get some peace tonight. Then he proceeded to go downstairs and discuss what to do about their mother with his siblings.

* * *

Caroline awoke for the second time that night in a strange place. This time she was snuggled under some blankets and Klaus was drawing in a chair beside her. She blinked several times hoping this wasn't an illusion and finally opened her mouth to talk to him.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

He glanced up from his sketchpad, "my bedroom. Do you remember what happened?"

She shrugged and sat up. "kind of…you're mom and Finn had kidnapped me? Is that right?"

He nodded a stoic look upon his face. "I'm sorry. I found out from Elijah she's trying to kill us, me mostly apparently. I was unaware." He said dryly setting his sketchpad down on the floor.

She watched him taking in his tense movements.

She remembered what his mother had said about him being a monster and not deserving love, but right now he just looked like a defeated man who was trying to figure out the best way to protect her. Her stomach became warm at that thought, he wanted to protect her. She knew he loved her, but saying and doing are two different things. He could say he loved her all day, but she would never believe it until he proved himself.

Him saving her life was proof although it was from his mother with his siblings, but still.

He saved her life.

He loved her.

She felt as though she finally believed it.

"I'm really sorry, Nik." She said in the same quiet tone.

He looked up at her and smiled a bit, but the smile turned melcholy almost immediately.

"I'm sorry too…I thought…things could be different…I wanted us to be a family but…Esther and Finn both want to kill all of us. They took you because—" Klaus mumbled out frustratedly.

"They wanted to get to you. I know, she told me." Caroline finished off softly.

Klaus gave her another gloomy look and got off the chair and came near the bed. He got down on his knees beside the bed and took her face in his hands he looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Caroline, I didn't think this would happen. I truly am sorry that you had to be put into this situation you should never have been in. You aren't collateral damage you're so much more." He said looking into her eyes.

Tears began to gather at the corner or Caroline's eyes and dripped into the expensive down pillows. She took a shaky breath in and Klaus continued.

"You are my weakness Caroline and if you don't want to be put in this position again I will accept that, if you want nothing to do with me, especially after tonight I can understand. I love you, sweetheart, but I don't want you to suffer because of my family or enemies." He said.

The tears were coming faster and Klaus hesitantly leaned in to kiss her tear stains. Caroline closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids as well, wanting to make her sadness go away.

"It's not your fault, Nik. The things she said about you…I just…it's not…" Caroline was crying so hard at this point she couldn't get the words out.

She instead leaned over wanting to show him how much she cared and kissed him gently on the lips and he responded in kind. She moved backwards to allow him room on the bed and he climbed on to it so he could have better access to her. Their lips were melded together, their hands exploring the other's body as if they were foreign lands. Neither of them had touched each other in what felt like forever, they hadn't kissed since Damon and Stefan had walked in on them and that wasn't even a real kiss.

Caroline didn't realize how much she missed him until her hands were in his shirt and his were grazing across her back and abdomen. They pulled apart for a quick second and then reattached as quickly. Caroline tugged at his shirt and smiled against his mouth when it came off. Her smile turned into a laugh as he ripped hers off and she was just about to go for his pants when he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She didn't need to think about it, the answer was already posed on her tongue, "of course. I want you, Nik."

He was still paused looking into her eyes to see if she was being honest. His breathing was coming out raggedy and finally Caroline couldn't take it anymore and pushed him on the bed flat on his back. He chuckled at her aggressiveness and watched as she stripped off her bra and then undid the button of his pants and unzipped his zipper. She tugged them off and smiled widely when she saw he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Laundry day." He said smirking.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him already missing the feeling of his mouth. She crawled on top of him and straddled him her wet core was aching to feel his thick cock. She was surprised at how hard he already was when all they had done was make out, but she wasn't complaining when she slide slowly onto him making him hiss loudly.

She slowly began to move her hips in a circular motion trying to get adjusted to his size and she smirked when she saw his jaw tighten. Her rhythm began to pick up and she went a little faster. His hands grabbed her hips and began to help with the pace, their eyes were locked on each other and she took his hands and placed them both of her breasts. He smirked up at her and tweaked each nipple making them hard. Then he moved his hands down her body one of his hands met hers and they intertwined and the other moved down to their joined bodies. He pressed on her clit hard and started his own rhythm trying to make her cum. When he touched her she gasped quietly and she threw her head back enjoying the sensations raking through her body, she was so close she could feel it.

"Nik." She groaned breathlessly her pace going faster trying to reach her climax.

He moaned her name out of his own mouth feeling himself let go, spilling his wet hot seed into her body, just as her inner walls clenched around him. They came together, their hands interlaced and she collapsed upon his chest with the last remaining aftershocks of their orgasm. She slowly rolled off of him and stared at the ceiling, knowing she could never go back to how things were now.

She had just signed and sold her soul away to the devil. She turned and glanced at him finding Klaus staring at her with wide blue eyes. She smiled shyly at him and noticed she didn't exactly hate the idea of signing her soul away. She knew she would do anything for this man, she had seen the good in him, and she had seen the bad, but she still wanted him for everything he was.

That had to mean something right?

And she knew Elena nor Bonnie would approve, but she had to start living her life by her own standards and not what her friends would think. She was her own woman and wouldn't let anyone tell her how to life her un-life. She loved this man and would be with him whether others approved or not.

She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Niklaus." She said her tone matching her gentle kiss

He smiled shyly and looked away from her and then slowly back, "you don't know how much that means to hear that love. Does this mean you aren't angry anymore?"

Caroline smiled sadly, "I haven't really been angry in awhile…I just…don't know how to handle all of the bad stuff you've done. We need to compromise somehow and I won't lie and tell you that it scares me, but I love you enough to try."

"What about your friends?" he asked curiously.

Caroline sighed, "the only thing I can do is be honest and hope they can accept it. If not then, we can figure it out, together."

Klaus smirked. "Together." He agreed taking their still clasped hands and kissing her knuckles sweetly.

"Together." Caroline repeated smiling and kissing him before they drifted off to sleep.

(An: sappy ending I know but no cliffhanger! hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon! I love reviews!)


	19. Chapter 19: The Bad Boys Club

**Author's Note:** I know I said I wouldn't be updating as much because of midterms etc, but i couldn't resist. Seriously. I may be addicted to updating. So thank you everyone for the amazing reviews as always! I appreciate it so so much! It's so nice to hear that people are enjoy/may be addicted to the story! lol. plus its getting us through the spring break of TVD for now. Alas I have some bad news my lovely readers, but this story is ending soon I am sorry to tell you there shouldn't be anymore than a few chapters left depending on how I long I can drag it out. On the good news side though I am going to start a new story all of your positive feedback has gotten me thinking of other ideas I could write for klaroline and ive come up with one i think will be enjoyable. I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter and i've outlined it so it should be up shortly, but not till I'm done with this fic! Anyway thank you so much to all of you awesome readers and I hope you like this chapter!

**Thank you to: Element Siren, Aaaammber, Sharkgurl, Storyguy567, Midnight. Rose. Delena, PsychVamp, lolsmileyface6, Ethereal Prey, damlanur, softballlover298, glevez25, jessinicole, jaybeans, brittneyangel, Sunfiresarah, Missgwen33, Sayomi-him, Emmalea & ilovetvd!**

**VeraDeDiamant:** Thanks for the review! Yes, the reactions will be going down soon *cough this chapter cough* so I hope you like it! And yes Klaus was super bad ass and will just be getting more badass lol in the next few chapters. The Esther/Finn situation will of course be resolved but also of course not with any heartache. I really liked writing this chapter, theres mucho sexy time lol. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the review!

**Justine**: Thank you so much for the review! Yes Esther will be going down! And there will ne pity or prisoners I can a sure u. Finally Caroline is getting some sense in her and yes she finally sees klaus for who he is and wont let anyone persuade her otherwise. It would of course be awesome if they moved in together I think it would be really good for them honestly. Thank you so much for the high compliments! I tried really hard to make it moving and emotional and everything also to try and capture what is going through everyones head so I really apprecaite the compliments! And yes your right they will have so many obstacles but as long as they can stay together thats whats important! Thank you again and I hope you like the next chapter!

**Shoney**: Thank you so much for the review! Yes this is super important for Caroline! She needs to realize that she needs to be happy and put her life before others since she is whats important. I completely agree with all of your review! They totally complete each other and it will take some time for her friends to understand. Klaus did a lot of evil, but if anyone can forgive him its Caroline since she's so forgiving herself. Thank you for the review and the awesome compliments! I hope you like the next chapter!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19: The Bad Boys Club**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Klaus next to her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her chest. She was as close to him as she could get and the smile that blossomed on her face couldn't be helped. She grinned stupidly up at the ceiling enjoying the bliss that was brought to her by being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She gently stroked his curly dark blonde hair and raked her nails down his naked back. Up and down her nails went the pattern was soothing as she thought about the previous days events.

She had been kidnapped, Klaus had rescued her, Elena was a vampire, Klaus and her loved each other and were back together, there never seemed to be a dull moment in her life. She sighed contently her hand continuing the same pattern up and down Klaus's back.

"If you keep doing that I might have to ravish you again." Klaus mumbled into her chest.

Caroline giggled and glanced down at him her hand still moving.

"Seriously, love." Klaus groaned stretching beside her and moving his head so he could take her in. He stared at her and she stared back at him until her self-consciousness got the best of her.

"Stop staring! I look awful." Caroline groaned turning her head and burying it into the soft down pillows.

"No, sweetheart, you don't." Klaus said pulling the pillows away from her face.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered pulling her in for a kiss. She responded happily and they began to make out each missing the others lips for how long they had been apart.

Caroline pulled back first and giggled stroking her hands through his hair. Without warning she swung her legs off the bed and ran toward the bathroom. Klaus watched her naked body go towards the bathroom and he let out a low growl and used his speed to follow her. She had already started the water in the large shower and she was just about to step into the water when Klaus came up behind her wrapping his arms around her body.

"What are you doing?" he growled his head resting on her shoulder.

"Showering." Caroline said innocently turning around to kiss him gently on the lips. Then she pulled away, opened the shower door and stepped into the water. Klaus didn't need an invitation before copying her actions. Caroline took the body soap and lathered up a loofa.

Klaus watched her and smirked when she lifted the loofa to begin washing her chest slowly. She moved the loofa across his chest and shoulders, down his arms and all over his back. He closed his eyes enjoying her washing his body, she slowly moved lower and lower, washing his butt and moving across his hips, down his muscular legs and around his ankles and his feet. She smirked looking up at him and he took her by the arms to move her up, so they could be closer in height.

She lathered her hands up after putting the loofa down and began to massage his cock. He leaned his head back and sighed contently letting her simultaneously wash his penis and give him a hand job. She made him hard as she moved her hands up and down him, smirking at the effect she had on this hybrid man. She pushed him back under the water to rinse off and wet his hair some more. He groaned from the loss of contact from her, but accepted it as she leaned closer and squeezed shampoo into her hands to wash his hair.

As her hands were buried in his hair he grabbed the loofa and put more body soap on it so he could take his time washing her. She enjoyed the loofa and his hands washing her body. They moved closer to each other and began to kiss slowly moving back under the water to let the hot shower remove the soap. Klaus took some of the shampoo and began to wash Caroline's hair, she couldn't help but let out the happy sigh when his hands massaged her head. She tipped her head under the water and let the soap rinse out and then she moved closer to him eager for a kiss.

He kissed her without hesitation and backed her into a corner of the shower. His tongue entered her mouth and she naughtily sucked on it. Her hands began to roam across his body and moved down his chest to his still hard dick. She began to massage it again making it even harder and his own hands cascaded down her body to the junction between her legs.

His calloused fingers brushed her clit delicately and then he thrusted a finger inside of her. He smirked hearing her gasp into his mouth and he bent the finger inside of her and began to move it slowly. She opened her legs more and stopped her own gentle massage on his cock. She looked into his eyes and already he knew what she wanted he removed his finger and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her hot core aligned with his hard member and he entered her. He pushed her against the titled wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and her arms went around his shoulders holding on for dear life as he began to pump into her hard. He was going so fast and hard it was making Caroline's head spin and then he removed one of his hands from her hip and he pressed a finger agonizingly hard into her clit making her orgasm and eliciting a loud scream from her mouth.

He kissed her passionately swallowing the end of her scream feeling her inner walls tighten around his cock. He moved away from her mouth and buried his face in her chest and she road out the end of her orgasm just as his own was beginning. He groaned into her chest as he came inside of her and without realizing it he bit down on her breast and drank from her.

Caroline moaned enjoying the feeling of him drinking her blood and she began to move her hips again wanting to feel another orgasm. He could feel himself grow harder again wither it be from the intoxicating liquid that was her blood or her moving her hips, he wasn't sure, but he was ready again. He removed his head from her breasts and licked off the remaining blood before watching the wound close. He looked at Caroline who was watching him so much emotion in her eyes and he reached for her so they could kiss.

The second time they came together each yelling the others name, Klaus felt as if his legs would give out from the sheer intensity of the moment and Caroline shakily removed herself from around Klaus and stood on her own legs. Klaus shut off the shower and grabbed a towel that was on the hook outside the shower. He wrapped it around Caroline and then got out of the shower to get his own. He dried himself off and watched Caroline do the same. Once they were dry he pulled her two him and they went back into his bedroom.

Since Caroline's clothes were dirty from the night before she borrowed a too big t-shit from Klaus and he went to Rebekah's room to see if she had pants, he came back with stretchy black yoga pants and together they went downstairs to have some breakfast.

When they went into the dining room they were met with catcalls from Kol who was feasting on a brunette woman. She looked compelled and Caroline had to look away so she wouldn't comment on the pure disregard Kol seemed to have for humans.

"Oh brother! That sounded fantastic!" Kol said leering at Caroline.

Klaus growled and pulled Caorline closer to him. "Shut it, Kol."

Kol chuckled, "I couldn't help, but listen, everyone could hear you guys going at it like rabbits. Encore, Caroline, please darling! You're screams are so delectable." Kol said smirking.

Caroline glared, but chose not to say anything.

"If you want a real man though, you can always come join me in my room." Kol said tossing the brunette girl into a chair and standing up.

"Please, you couldn't get me even if you chased me for eternity." Caroline snarled wrapping her arm around Klaus who looked livid. She kissed him before he could respond to his brother's taunts.

Kol smirked and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Rebekah and Elijah coming into the room.

"You too caused quite a racket last night." Rebekah glared looking at Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus chuckled and moved to sit at the table as Caroline sighed knowing she should be beat red if she were human.

"We get it, we were loud. We'll be quieter next time." Caroline snapped sitting beside Klaus who was smirking.

"Those are my pants!" Rebekah whined seeing Caroline wearing her yoga pants.

"Her clothes were dirty." Klaus said nonchalantly.

Rebekah pouted and her and Elijah both sat down at the table.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kol asked looking at the brunette girl who was staring dazed ahead.

"Find Esther and Finn." Elijah said darkly.

"Figure out how to get more hybrids." Klaus added as Caroline looked at him disappointment in her eyes. She was still trying to avoid looking at the brunette girl, how desperately she wanted to say something to Kol, but she couldn't. This wasn't her house and how they fed wasn't really her business.

"I want to go shopping." Rebekah said looking at Caroline.

Klaus scoffed, "our mother is trying to kill us and you want to go shopping, Rebekah?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Matt asked me out on a date. I need a new outfit. Caroline would you like to come?" Rebekah asked nonchalantly although there was a detection of hope in her tone.

Caroline was surprised at the offer, "oh! Well, I wanted to go see Elena, but after that I'll go with you."

Rebekah smiled, "perfect let me go get dressed and then I'll come with you to see the doppleganger."

Caroline watched her rush off and wondered vaguely if this was the best idea. She was going shopping with her lover's sister both of whom were her mortal enemies.

Irony did not escape her.

Caroline glanced at Klaus and smiled.

"You're going to figure out everything about Esther?" she asked.

Klaus nodded looking at Elijah, "if we can. We came up with some ideas last night, but I advise you talk to the doppleganger and her Salvatore lovers today when you go over there. We need to figure out a stronger plan and it would be best if they could join, although I know it's a long shot."

Caroline nodded and stood up stretching. "Where's my car and stuff by the way?"

"Your house. I took the liberty of delivering it." Klaus said smiling at her.

Caroline smiled back and leaned down to kiss him just as Rebekah came back downstairs.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the two blondes were off to the Gilbert residence.

"Before we go over there to do you think we can stop at my house?" Caroline asked.

"Sure." Rebekah said shrugging.

They were driving Klaus's car.

"Great I need to get my clothes." Caroline said vaguely.

Rebekah nodded and she drove towards Caroline's. When they got there Rebekah sat in the car and Caroline rushed in to grab her things. She was out within 10 minutes her outfit changed into jeans and a blouse.

They drove in silence to the Gilbert residence, Caroline was too afraid to see Elena to say anything or try with small talk.

"Do you want me to stay in the car?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Caroline thought about it and shook her head, "no I decided last night I would tell them…I just have to figure out when."

Rebekah gave her a small reassuring smile, "don't worry, it'll go fine. They can't control your life and if it doesn't work out like how you want you have eternity to fix your issues."

Caroline laughed, "I don't know if I want that."

Rebekah smiled and they got out of the car together, both afraid of walking into the house. Caroline rang the doorbell and smiled when Stefan came to the door.

"Hi." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Hey." Stefan said looking back and forth between Rebekah and Caroline.

"Can we come in?" Rebakah asked staring at Stefan.

He nodded and moved to the side.

"How's Elena?" Caroline asked quietly.

"She's pretty upset." Stefan mumbled.

"Damon's upstairs with her now, but she will be happy to see you, Bonnie hasn't come to visit yet." Stefan added softly.

Caroline winced remembering how Bonnie was when she had changed over too.

"I need to talk to you about Esther." Rebekah said as Caroline went upstairs to see Elena.

Caroline hesitantly walked up the stairs, she was afraid to see Elena, not because she was a vampire, but she knew that she had to tell Elena the truth. When Caroline entered Elena's room she saw Damon and Elena sitting on the bed together neither talking. Elena's head shot up and she smiled when she saw Caroline come in.

"Hi." Caroline said quietly walking over to Elena.

"Hey." Elena said moving over to allow her room on the bed.

Caroline noticed she moved closer to Damon.

Damon stared at Caroline an odd expression on his face.

"How are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm…transitioning. It's weird." Elena said glancing at Damon.

Damon seemed to take the hint and left the room.

"So what's going on?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged, "nothing I've been drinking blood bags mostly, Stefan nor Damon have allowed me to leave the house and Bonnie is really upset. She's really conflicted and hasn't decided to make me a ring yet." Elena said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered taking her friends hand.

"And Jeremy is upset too…he's been spending a lot of time with Bonnie I think trying to convince her to come around." Elena continued.

"What about Alaric?" Caroline asked.

"He's in an out. I think he figures I don't need him because Damon and Stefan are always around, but it was nice having an adult around, you know? Or at least someone who looked like an adult." Elena said looking at Caroline.

Caroline nodded understanding, her mother was never around and it was nice to know you were loved at least once in awhile it's why she liked being around Klaus so much, he cared where she was and how she felt.

"I heard you got kidnapped yesterday are you ok?" Elena asked looking at Caroline with concern.

Caroline shrugged, "besides being scared, yeah. Klaus saved me with his siblings. Esther and Finn took me they are trying to figure out a way to kill Esther."

"Yeah she wanted me to join their side. Elijah had put some blood in my champagne so I figured that becoming a vampire would solve all my problems, you know? No more Klaus and no more Esther. Apparently I was wrong, I wouldn't have done it if I knew she would go after you." Elena said looking at her friend.

Caroline sighed, "I'm fine now."

"Why did she go after you anyway?" Elena asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean she kidnapped you, why? There were others she could have used, but she chose you…and why would Klaus save you?" Elena asked bewildered.

"Well…uh…you know my boyfriend Nik…" Caroline began to say knowing that this was the big moment.

She had to tell Elena.

"Yeah…" Elena said confused.

"Please don't freak out…but…Nik's actually Klaus. I didn't know it at the time, but after Tyler bit my I obviously figured it out." Caroline said looking away from Elena.

Elena was quiet for a long time taking in the new information.

"You've been hooking up with Klaus the whole time?" she finally asked.

"Well not exactly, I didn't know it was Klaus and I really like him. I love him actually and I'm really sorry about it, I mean I know he's done so much wrong, but he's good underneath it and he saved me he has—" Caroline rambled.

"Caroline, how could you be with Klaus? He killed Jenna? He ruined my life! He's the reason why I am a vampire right now so I can escape his hybrid obsession! What is wrong with you?" Elena asked getting off the bed and away from her friend.

"No! Wait! Elena! Come on! It's…he's different when he's with me." Caroline said trying to defend her boyfriend.

"That's great, Caroline! He's good with you, but with the rest of the world he's a life-destroying monster! I'm so glad you found happiness in this hopeless place. That's fucking…I can't believe you! He killed Jenna! He's threatened all of us so much! How could you love a monster?" Elena said her voice getting louder.

Caroline stood up and tried to go over to Elena who backed up not wanting to be around her.

"Elena…I didn't plan for this to happen just like I'm sure you didn't plan for falling in love with two brothers or—" Caroline tried to justify her relationship with Klaus.

Elena blanched, "are you serious? You're comparing yourself and Klaus to my relationship with Damon and Stefan? That's not fair! Stefan nor Damon are as bad as Klaus. I just, I don't know what to say to you anymore, Caroline other than he's a monster and if you want him to be in your life I can't stop you, but I don't want you to be in mine."

Caroline felt tears gathering at her eyes, "you can't mean that, Elena! I met Klaus under different circumstances! I met him at a concert over the summer! We happened to fall in love and it just happened to turn out that he was Klaus! This isn't my fault! You should treat me like a pariah!" Caroline cried.

"It doesn't matter how you met, Caroline! It matters that you're still seeing him! It matters that you have no regard for anyone except yourself and your feelings for a murderer! It matters that you totally disregard what he did to Jenna, to me, to Jeremy, to Bonnie, to yourself even! He's a vicious monster how can you not see?" Elena shouted.

"He isn't though! I've seen the good in him! I know he can change! And where do you get off telling me any of that? I cared a lot for Jenna! I care for you! And Bonnie! And Jeremy! I can't help who I love Elena, it just happens, but I know he can be a good person. I've seen the good and I—" Caroline said angrily.

"Just leave Caroline. I don't want to see you again." Elena said coldly.

"That's not far! We need to work together to defeat Esther! She wants to kill all of us! All vampires and that includes you know too." Caroline shouted.

"I don't care. For all I care Esther could kill you and I wouldn't bat an eye." Elena said so coldly it chilled Caroline to her bones.

Caroline froze when she said that and the tears began to fall freely now, "how can you say that? We've been best friends since kindergarten."

Elena looked away, "just leave Caroline. Go back to your psycho monster boyfriend."

Caroline opened her mouth a few times before she got up the courage to say what she wanted to so badly. "Klaus might be a monster, but at least I'm not a slut whose throwing herself at two brothers, you should be ashamed at your hypocritical ways, Elena. Damon's no better than Klaus and when Stefan was a ripper he wasn't either. We've all killed, and we've all lost people who we love because of you so you don't get to judge me and the man I love because your upset about your new lifestyle. You tell me to go and now I'm telling you to stay the fuck away from me. We need you to help us kill Esther, but besides for that don't ever talk to me again." Caroline said livid at her best friends reaction.

Caroline walked out of the room and went downstairs. She noticed all three vampires staring at her in shock.

"Let's go shopping Rebekah." Caroline said whipping her eyes quickly.

"Caroline…Damon and I will come over later to help you guys come up with a plan to kill Esther. We're all apart of this wither we like it or not." Stefan said quietly.

Caroline nodded her throat was too clogged with emotion to respond.

Damon uncharacteristically reached out a hand and patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, "I'm…sorry…I knew the other night something was going on with you and Klaus but…Stefan tried to dissuade me, but I knew better. I know love when I see it." Damon said shooting a glare at his brother.

Caroline smiled sadly and shrugged, "I'm not really sure what I expected from her."

"Give it time, she'll come around." Damon said removing his hand and awkwardly shifted his feet.

"Let's go." Rebekah said softly taking Caroline's arm and leading her out of the house.

Caroline's feet moved numbly, she was so sad, she had just lost her best friend, but it wasn't fair of Elena to ask her to choose between Klaus and herself.

She loved Elena like a sister, but she loved Klaus so much.

She couldn't choose.

She shouldn't have to.

She hoped Damon was right and that Elena came around eventually because she didn't want to try and sort out their issues for eternity since that's how long they had. She also preyed Stefan and Damon would come to the Mansion so they could come up with a plan to kill Esther and not let their feelings for Elena get in the way of their safety.

The ride was quiet as they headed to the mall in Richmond.

A few times Rebekah tried to make small talk but Caroline was too depressed to humor her.

Finally as they were shopping around Neiman Marcus Rebekah snapped.

"So you lost your best friend, I lost my mother and brother! Or will at least I will soon." Rebekah said thrusting a red sequin dress back on the rack.

Caroline looked at her astonished, "Elena and I—"

"I need you to snap out of this depression you seem to have going on and come back to reality, I need a hot dress for my date with Matt and you need to help me. Retail therapy will help." Rebekah said hotly.

"I know…but…Elena—"

"Will come around and if she doesn't it's her loss. You've been a really good friend and she needs to see that. Remember her emotions are heightened so I'm sure she didn't mean everything she said." Rebekah said soothingly.

Caroline shook her head, "no she did. She's Elena, she can't do anything wrong. Maybe she's right though, what's wrong with me to allow me to love such a…but then on the other hand I am a vampire and we are monsters by nature." Caroline rambled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Elena has a stick shoved up her ass and she needs to remove herself from her pedestal."

Caroline sighed, "but she's my best friend—"

"So she'll come around, now help me." Rebakah snapped looking at a blue dress.

Caroline nodded and began to search for a dress for Rebekah. After awhile Rebekah decided on a short red halter dress and Caroline bought a few new shirts and jeans to make herself feel better.

They chatted happily on their way home the early drama almost forgotten. Caroline was still a little distraught about her apparent ruined friendship with Elena, but Rebekah was doing a good job of keeping her distracted.

When they arrived back at the Mansion though they found Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus coming up with a final plan to kill Esther, Caroline was glad that Elena was no where in sight.

Rebekah went to go get ready for her night out with Matt since they still needed to find Esther and Finn before they could kill them. Rebekah didn't want to waste her night worrying about a supposed threat from her family when she could be going out with Matt and having fun.

Caroline on the other hand hung downstairs listening to the men try to figure out a way to kill Esther and decide what to do about Finn. She thought about calling Bonnie before Elena ruined their friendship by telling Bonnie the truth, but she had enough drama for the night and didn't want to see Bonnie's shocked face after what she had to go through with Elena.

It seemed like the light afternoon was finished and the real drama was going to begin.

(Author's Note: so what did everyone think? I tried to make Elena as in character as possible. I hope i succeeded. I love reviews! So please do!)


	20. Chapter 20: The Woman and her Man

**Author's Note:** Ok So I decided that this was going to be the last chapter. I can end and tie everything up and I'm a fan of even numbers so this is the last chapter. I'm so happy to everyone that read and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it! I loved absolutely writing it so I decided to write another story it's called New Kid on the block and its a klaroline fic. Caroline is new to mystic falls and is a werewolf and klaus is there trying to make hybrids so if your interested check it out! Anyway thank you to everyone that checked it out and I'm so glad you guys liked it! If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me! And I hope you guys check out my new story! THanks again to everyone that reviewed!

**And for the last time thank you to all of you awesome reviewers and commenters!: ApekshaStar, britneyangel, damlanur, katietsoi, drewwnesss, sunfiresarah, jaybeans, grace5231973, klar0line3, xxxbulletxxx, tashalewis19, Shoney, glevez25, guest, jessinicole, Sharkgurl, Storyguy567, Justine & VeraDeDiamant!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20: The Woman and Her Man**

It had been a couple of months since anyone had seen Esther or Finn. The group of Originals and Mystic Falls gang had come up with a plan to kill Esther and possible spare Finn based on how much he fought against them. The only problem was they didn't know where to find her. Which was a big problem in Klaus's mind. He wanted to be rid of his mother as quickly as possible so he could live his life with Caroline and his family. Maybe his hybrids too if he could figure out a way to make more without the doppleganger, but surprisingly they weren't as important to him anymore now that Caroline was in his life. Besides there didn't seem to be a way to make hybrids without the doppleganger he had been looking for the past month and couldn't seem to figure it out.

Caroline and his relationship were going well. He enjoyed being around her and there wasn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about how lucky he is to have her. She had even moved some stuff to his mansion since that's where she was most of the time. Rebekah was very excited about this development since she had always wanted a sister. He was happy that his sister and girlfriend were becoming fast friends, but sometimes she would bring up her broken friendship with Elena and Bonnie both of whom still weren't talking to her.

This upset Klaus since he couldn't understand the doppleganger's hypocritical ways nor the witch's judgment. The witch hadn't been as understanding either and both of them had stopped talking to her, but were willing to help defeat Esther so it wasn't all bad, at least in Klaus's mind. Honestly Klaus couldn't careless as long as he had Caroline he didn't care what the others did.

It was winter by this point and there still was no sign of Esther or Finn.

It was a week before Christmas when Klaus and Caroline were getting ready for bed.

"Can you shut up the lights?" Klaus asked as Caroline was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah just a sec." she responded brushing her teeth.

Then she shuffled to the lights and turned them all off before getting into bed and snuggling beside him.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Caroline asked how his day had gone.

"Fine, still no sign of Esther, but we'll find her soon." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She sighed contently, "my day was good too. School's done for the semester finally and now I can spend all my time with you."

"Have you talked to your friends?" he asked quietly knowing it bothered her that she was so ostracized at school.

Caroline was quiet for a few minutes. "No, not yet. Not even Matt has talked to me although he's perfectly fine dating Rebekah and Tyler I know is still in the Appalachians God knows if he's coming back…but no not really. Elena and Bonnie I know are on board of getting rid of Esther but…I don't know if there's hope for us. Maybe in a couple of years or something, but I've realized that there's not much keeping me here besides my mom and you." she said quietly drawing circles across his skin.

Klaus was quiet for a moment, "I actually have a solution to your problem."

Caroline looked up at him. "What?"

"I got you three tickets to LA for Christmas. I know with Esther and everything it's dangerous so I shall be coming along, although I won't be following you everywhere Elijah and I could use the time to strengthen the fight against Esther, but I figured that maybe a vacation for the three of you would be nice. Maybe you can make up with your mates." Klaus said.

Caroline smiled sadly at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I don't think a vacation with them is the key, but thank you for trying. We can just go though and give the other two tickets to Matt and Rebekah."

Klaus sighed, "I'm sorry, love, you should never have had to choose."

"I know. But I love you and I don't regret my decision." Caroline mumbled kissing him again.

Klaus smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. She pulled apart when there was a loud crash downstairs. They both glanced at each other curiously and Klaus got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants to go investigate.

Caroline followed in her pajamas.

They descended the stairs and Caroline gasped at what she saw.

Elijah and Finn were sword fighting and Kol was passed out with a knife through his tummy on the floor.

Esther was in the corner chanting from her Grimoire the air was electric with magic.

Caroline was frozen in her spot afraid to see what Esther had up her sleeve.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and she saw that he was shifting.

"Caroline go get the Salvatores and Bonnie we're ready for this. They know what to do." Klaus growled his face shifting.

Caroline nodded and ran as fast as she could to the Salvatore boarding house. On her way over she called Bonnie who picked up only after a few rings.

"This better be good." Bonnie grumbled.

"Esther she's at the mansion you need to go there." Caroline said hurriedly.

She was only a mile away from the boarding house. She had to hurry she couldn't let Klaus face this on his own. Bonnie hung up without saying anything and Caroline hoped she was gathering her things and was heading over to the mansion. Caroline finally reached the boarding house and didn't bother knocking. She ran into the living room and saw Stefan, Damon, and Elena sitting there talking.

"Don't you knock anymore, Blondie?" Damon snapped finishing his drink.

Elena refused to look at her and Stefan already knew what was up without Caroline opening her mouth.

"Esther, she's at the mansion." Caroline gasped then turning to run back.

She knew that Stefan and Damon were behind her without having to look back, but she was surprised that Elena followed too.

When they got back to the mansion Caroline was afraid to find it quiet.

There was no one in sight. The lights were off and there was an eerie stillness in the air. Damon, Stefan, Elena, and her were in the foyer not knowing what to do.

"Where'd they go?" Damon stage whispered.

"I think…" Caroline began to say but that was as far as she got because Bonnie ran into the room her face white with fright.

"We need to go! Esther's insane! She's trying to kill her children! She wants to get rid of the vampire race!" Bonnie shouted her Grimoire clutched to her chest.

"We're vampires, Bonnie! This concerns us!" Elena said bravely.

Caroline resisted rolling her eyes and vampire sped to where Bonnie came from intent on finding Klaus to make sure he was ok.

"Caroline!" she heard Stefan shout behind her, but she ignored it and went to go find Klaus. The house was quiet and dark she didn't know where anyone was and then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

She knew without turning around who it was.

"We meet again sweet Caroline." Esther purred in her ear.

Caroline turned around her eyes wide and she saw Esther, her eyes black with malice and a dangerous smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Caroline whispered.

"To destroy my creations! To rid the world of my monstrous children and their children! I want all of this done. I have yet to kill my children, but I think a little torture is in order and I'll start with Klaus's torture since he's the worst of them all." Esther said grabbing her by the arm.

Caroline resisted and head butted Esther knocking her off balance. Caroline turned to run but was frozen my Esther's magic. Caroline gasped when she felt unbelievable pain all over her body.

"Stop!" Caroline cried, but the pain increased until suddenly she was free.

She turned around to see that Elena had tackled Esther to the ground and had bitten her. Caroline watched in awe as her ex-best friend began to drain Esther, but then Esther punched Elena and she flew into a wall. Caroline took that opportunity to continue looking for Klaus. She could hear fighting behind her, but her main concern was finding Klaus.

Finally she found wolf Klaus breathing heavily on the floor. He had a sword coming out of his stomach and Caroline cried seeing the damage to her lover. She rushed over there, pulled the sword out and bit her wrist so she could feed him. He eagerly lapped up her blood and slowly turned back into himself. She watched as his wound healed and he stared at her with so much emotion in his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked quietly.

Klaus slowly got up and she handed him a pair of discarded pants so he could be dressed.

"I don't know. Finn stabbed me and took off after Elijah." Klaus said looking around the house. "Are you ok? Where's Esther?" he asked.

"Back there, Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatores are fighting her." Caroline said.

"Alright you go find Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah, and I'll help them kill Esther." Klaus said vamping out.

Caroline looked at him for a moment and then reached forward to kiss him gently on the lips, "I love you, be careful."

He smirked at her, "always, love." And he kissed her again before taking off towards his mother.

Caroline creeped around the house to look for the other Originals and gasped when she found Rebekah daggered along with Finn. She undaggered Rebekah and then waited for her to come to.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked groggily.

"Esther attacked us. Do you know where Elijah and Finn are?" Caroline asked while helping the other blonde up.

Rebekah shook her head looking down at her eldest brother her facial expression blank. "No… I'm sure they're around somewhere though."

"Hopefully." Caroline muttered. They looked around the mansion while the fight with Esther was still brewing, Caroline hoped Klaus was ok.

On the other side of the mansion Klaus fought alongside the Salvatores, doppleganger turned vampire, and witch. Finally he got a good attack in on his mother, he stabbed her with a power-sucking blade they had procured a few weeks earlier with the help of a few of his witches. Klaus smirked happily when his mother fell at his feet and Bonnie continued to chant her spells draining the last of Esther's life force.

"What was that you stabbed her with?" Elena asked once everyone had calmed down from the adrenaline rush.

"One of my witches made a power sucking dagger, it's kind of like the daggers I used to put my siblings to sleep with, but it only works on witches in this case. She isn't dead, just temporarily asleep. You have to remove the dagger to wake her up…but I think I'm going to put her in her casket and if Bonnie should allow it could you possible bind it so no one can open in?" Klaus asked looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie was surprised by the question and not the usual demand that he gave.

Maybe Caroline was changing him for the better.

"S-Sure." Bonnie stuttered.

"Excellent." Klaus mumbled and then turned and walked out of the room presumably to find his family and Caroline.

He found them in the basement and they all helped carry up the coffin to put Esther in so Bonnie could bind it and Esther could never escape.

"We can throw her in the Atlantic." Klaus said quietly as they all stood around the casket.

"We can take a roadtrip." Caroline suggested softly looking at him.

He smiled and took her hand. "Then LA?"

She nodded slowly realizing that this was it, they really were going to explore the world together starting with the United States and maybe Europe after or maybe some tropical islands. She'd enjoy a stay on an island for awhile. She knew her mother would be fine without her and she could always come back and visit.

"It's a date." She said quietly resisting the urge to kiss the enemy in front of her former friends.

"Caroline? Could we talk to you?" Elena said breaking their moment.

Caroline glanced at Klaus and then over at Elena and Bonnie who were looking at her quietly. Caroline went over to them and the three of them went into the kitchen.

"I want to say that…I'm glad you found happiness with Klaus, but I still don't approve." Elena started to say.

"And I am glad too since I know you're always hurt. But is Klaus really the way to go? I mean he's evil." Bonnie said.

Caroline gave them both a sad smile, "someday when you're both in love with your dream man you'll understand. But what Klaus and I have is none of your business. You guys are my best friends and I want to continue being best friends, but if you can't accept me because of who I love it's not my problem. I'm leaving with Klaus for awhile and maybe when I come back we can start over, but for now I think we all need some space."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and then back at Caroline. "What about senior year? What about prom and, like, everything else?" they asked.

Caroline shrugged, "I have eternity to be in high school and go to prom, but for right now I just want to be with the man I love. I hope I see you when I come back and hopefully we can still be friends. But I didn't plan to fall in love with Nik, it just happened like life does."

She turned around and went back out to everyone leaving Bonnie and Elena staring after her stunned.

"Go pack, love." Klaus said as she came back into the room. Caroline nodded and looked over at Stefan and Damon.

She went over to Stefan and smiled, "I'll see you when I come back."

She hugged him tightly and then smiled at Damon. She turned around and went upstairs to take all of the stuff she had over at the mansion and pack it up.

Then she went home quickly to tell her mother what was going on and to pack up a few more things. Naturally her mother wasn't happy, but finally allowed her to leave knowing she'd be back in a few weeks. Liz just asked her to be back by graduation since she wanted to see her baby graduate. Caroline promised and then hurried back to the mansion a few too many bags packed.

Klaus was ready for her, the coffin in the back and she squeezed her bags beside his. She said goodbye to Elijah and Kol and finally Rebekah who gave her a long hug and a tearful goodbye.

Just as the sun was rising her and Klaus got into the car and began to drive towards the Atlantic. Their problems were behind them and the last of their immediate obstacles were in the trunk in the box. Caroline felt good about what was to come and her heart warmed when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you excited?" he asked smiling at her.

"About dumping your mom in the ocean? I think not. But I am excited to be outside Mystic Falls. I'm excited to see the coast and LA and I'm excited to be with you." Caroline smiled at him.

"Good. I was thinking we'd explore further south and then work our way back up the tickets are for the twenty sixth so we can go south for a week and then come back and fly to LA, what do you think?" he asked glancing at her.

"I think it sounds perfect." She said happily.

She knew they'd have more obstacles to overcome, finding out his real identity, accepting their feelings for each other, and finally killing parts of his family was just the beginning, but if they faced all the obstacles together she knew they could overcome the darkness and look into the light.

**THE END!**

(A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story! And maybe in the future there will be a sequel. Not sure yet. Depends if I can think of an idea for it.)


End file.
